Dr Blaine Anderson
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Blaine is busy being an ER doctor. Kurt is busy being a fashion designer and single dad of two kids. What happens when their paths cross?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone. This is one of the stories I had mentioned. I was toying with it in my head and now it has come to life. Muahaha! I know I'm a mad scientist. LOL! You may be asking why am I starting a new story when I have so many stories that I haven't finished yet? Well like I just said, I had this story in my head I just needed to get it out, so here it is. Also I know it's short, but somehow the first chapter usually is for some reason and the rest get longer. So never fear. Think of this as your Valentine's Day gift from me to you. But in my case its Single's Appreciation Day. LOL. **

**Now this is the first story of me writing where Klaine hasn't met, so please bear with me. I might make some mistakes, but hey, that's what we're supposed to do on here, right? Ok, now please sit back, relax and enjoy. And please don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks.**

**Also, if you have any suggestions for this please don't leave them in a review. I appreciate them in a pm. Thanks.**

Blaine Anderson lived a normal life in New York. Well, as normal as you can when you are an emergency room doctor. His days would normally consist of taking care of patients and documenting charts. And he would go home, curl up on the couch with some take out food and watch the end of some sports game.

His friends would always tease him that he needed to spice up his love life, but Blaine would always say he never had time. Which was only partly true. The other part was that he hadn't met the right person yet. He was never in to the whole bar/club scene, now that he was out of college. Blaine wanted to meet someone the old fashioned way. He was still young, he could wait.

"So, any plans for this weekend?" Blaine's friend, Santana asked, as they were in the doctor's lounge. Santana was a nurse in the E.R and they had been friends for a long time.

Blaine looked up from the magazine he was reading and shook his head.

"Oh come on Blaine, you have to be doing something this weekend. This is the first weekend you've had off in months. Aren't you going to do something?" Santana whined.

Blaine smirked. "My plans are my own business Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Look, I am not going to have you sit around your apartment all weekend and mope. Brittany is off this weekend too, so we are taking you out and we are going to show you a good time."

Blaine laughed. "I don't think so Santana, but thanks anyway." he placed his magazine down on the small coffee table in front of him and stood up. "Now if excuse me, I have to get back to work."

"I'll be at your apartment at 7:00, be ready to go by then." Santana shouted as Blaine walked out of the lounge.

"Santana trying to get you to enjoy your weekend?" nurse Quinn teased, as she handed Blaine a patient's chart.

Blaine shook his head. "Don't ask."

Quinn just laughed and followed Blaine into an exam room.

In another part of New York, Kurt Hummel, famous fashion designer and father of two was always busy. He was always running around. His oldest, 8 year old, Lila was his little princess, and his 3 year old son Cory, who was a mini version of Kurt. Lila and Cory were Kurt's world, especially because Cory had down syndrome and taking him to all of his special therapies ate at a lot of his time during the week. But on the weekends, it was spent, just the three of them. That's the way they liked it.

Kurt had been a single father since before Cory was born. When they found out they were having a baby with special needs, Kurt's ex-husband decided that he couldn't handle it and decided to leave. Lila doesn't remember her other father that well, and Kurt wants to keep it that way.

Ever since then, his family and friends had been trying to get Kurt to start trying to start dating again, but he always refuses.

"Come on Kurt. I think it would be good for you to go out for at least a couple of hours." Rachel suggested.

Rachel was having dinner with Kurt and the kids as she always did as their weekly Friday night dinners. Something Kurt's family had done when his mother was alive up until he moved away for college.

Kurt shook his head. "Rachel, you know I don't like leaving the kids after I've been at work all week."

Rachel sighed. "Come on Kurt. It'll only be for a couple of hours. And I'll be here to watch them."

Kurt looked at her in the eyes. He knew there was no getting out of this. He sighed. "I'll tell you what. I'll think about it."

Rachel squealed as she jumped and clapped her hands. She wrapped her arms around Kurt and kissed his cheek.

"You'll have fun. I promise." she stated.

Kurt nodded, reluctantly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

**There you go. I hope you liked it. And I will be updating again shortly, so be on the lookout. And don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you guys SO much! You are awesomely amazing! I wish I could give each of you a hug. But since I can't, here is a cyber hug from me to you. With another chapter too. LOL. Enjoy and please keep all of those reviews, follows, and favorites coming. Thanks.**

Blaine had just seen his last patient for the night. He had clocked out and was on his way home.

"Wait up Anderson!" shouted Santana.

Blaine turned around and saw he running towards him.

"What is it San?" Blaine asked, looking dead tired.

She handed him a piece of paper. "This is the place that Brittany and I are taking you tonight. They have a dress code. So dress nice."

"I already told you-" he started, but Santana just shook her head.

"Nope, you're going, even if we have to drag you there."

Blaine shook his head as he stuffed the paper in his pocket and turned towards the door.

"I'll see you soon." Santana yelled after him as she went in the opposite direction.

Blaine took the bus home and made his way to his apartment. He slipped his shoes off and dropped his bag on one of the dining room chairs. He then plopped down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels looking for nothing in particular.

Before he could decide on a certain channel, Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached in and saw that it was Santana. He wanted to ignore her, but he if he did she would keep calling.

"Hello?" he answered.

"You better be getting ready to go." she ordered.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Where is this place anyway?"

"It's at a friend's place. Don't worry about it. There's going to be a lot of people there. And hey you might even meet someone." Santana explained.

Blaine sighed. "If I go will you promise to stop getting me to meet someone? I told you, I'll meet someone when I'm ready."

Santana rolled her eyes. She had heard her friend say this a thousand times before. "Ok. If you go out tonight I promise I won't bug you the rest of the weekend."

"And you promise to stop getting me to meet someone?" he repeated.

Santana bit her lip. "Ok. I promise."

Blaine laughed. "Good. But I'll meet you there."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I need to reapply my hair gel after I take my shower and that can take a while." Blaine admitted.

Santana laughed. "I don't think you should gel your hair. You should let it flow. But that's just my opinion. See you later buddy."

Blaine laughed as he said goodbye to his friend and hung up his phone.

After having dinner with his family, Kurt started to do the dishes.

"Aren't you going to get ready to go out?" asked Rachel.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I would wait until after I put the kids to bed."

Rachel shook her head. "Here. This is the address of my friend that's having a party tonight. If she says anything, just say that you know me. It'll be fine." she explained as she handed Kurt a piece of paper.

Kurt looked down at it. The address written on it wasn't that far. He thought, if anything happened he could get back quickly.

"But there is a dress code. So you need to go change." Rachel added.

Kurt looked at her wide-eyed. "A dress code? Rachel come on. I've been working all day and now I have to dress up?"

"Come on Kurt, it's only for a few hours." Rachel whined.

Kurt sighed. "Fine. But can you please help get the kids ready for bed?"

Rachel nodded.

An hour an half later, Blaine was dressed and ready to go. He grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and headed out of the door. He checked the address on the paper Santana had given him and started to make his way there. On his way there, he passed by a liquor store. Blaine didn't normally drink, but he thought that since he was going to a party he should bring something. He walked into the store and started to browse.

After Kurt had showered and changed, he had come back downstairs. Rachel was on the couch reading Lila and Cory a bedtime story. Rachel turned around and saw how nice Kurt looked.

"Hey, you look really nice Kurt." Rachel admired.

"Really? Not too much?" Kurt blushed.

Rachel shook her head. "No. You really look great."

"You look handsome daddy." said Lila.

"Daddy pretty." said Cory.

Kurt smiled and walked up to them. "Thank you." he kissed both of them goodnight. "Now I want you two to be good for your aunt Rachel tonight. I'll be back after you go to bed."

"Where you going?" Cory asked.

"I'm just going out for a little while." Kurt answered as simply as he could.

"Will you be here when we wake up in the morning?" Lila asked.

"Of course I will honey." Kurt replied, hugging his daughter tightly. "I'll always be here when you wake up." Kurt looked at Rachel sympathetically. He started to think that she was thinking when his ex-husband left all those years ago.

Rachel knew what Kurt was thinking. She quickly mouthed the word 'go.' Kurt kissed Lila and Cory one more time and Kurt was out the door.

Blaine had finally made it to the designated address. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. A few seconds later, a young woman, answered the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Blaine. I'm Santana's friend." Blaine started.

"Oh, right. The doctor. Come on in." she replied, opening the door wider to let Blaine in. "I'm Dani."

"Nice to meet you. Oh, this is for you." Blaine replied, handing her the bottle of wine that he had bought earlier.

"Oh thanks." Dani replied, as she walked off to the kitchen.

"Blaine!" he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Brittany coming towards him grabbing him in a hug.

"Hey Brittany." he stated.

"I've missed you." she admitted.

"I've missed you too." Blaine said.

"Don't mind her Blaine." Santana said, coming to the rescue, swinging one of Brittany's arms over her shoulder. "She's had a little bit too much to drink."

"Already?" Blaine asked.

"Only two glasses of wine are her limit." Santana admitted, as she dragged Brittany away.

_Ding...Dong..._

"Can somebody get that?" Dani called.

Blaine looked around. He saw that no one had eagerly volunteered, so he decided to be a nice guest and answer the door. He wasn't expecting to see who he did when he opened the door.

Both men felt that time stood still.

Kurt shook his head out of his thoughts. "Hi. I'm looking for Dani. Does she live here?"

Blaine blinked a few times. "Uh..yeah. Sorry. Come on in. I'm Blaine." he extended his hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt walked in and smiled. He then shook Blaine's hand. "I'm Kurt."

"Nice to meet you Kurt." said Blaine.

The two men stood like that for a few minutes, as if they were the only two people in the world.

"Um...Can I get you something to drink Kurt?" Blaine offered.

"Oh..sure." Kurt replied, as he followed Blaine into the kitchen, where everyone else seemed to be hanging out.

Blaine grabbed a two plastic cups and a bottle of wine. "Come on. It's a little crowded in here. Why don't we go out back?"

Kurt nodded and followed.

Blaine and Kurt went out to the back porch and sat down on the two patio chairs. Blaine popped open the bottle of wine and poured Kurt and himself a cup.

"Thank you." smile Kurt.

"You're welcome." Blaine replied. "Here's to meeting new people." he said raising he cup and clinking it with Kurt's.

"To meeting new people." Kurt repeated and taking a sip.

"So, how did you get talked into coming here?" Blaine blurted out.

Kurt nearly choked on his drink. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you know Dani personally?" Blaine apologized.

Kurt laughed. "No. Actually my friend gave me her address. Said I needed to get out more."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. My friend said the same thing. Isn't that how it all starts?"

"How all what starts?" Kurt asks, taking another sip of wine.

"Having a friend saying you need to get out more. Then you do, you end up having a great time and then your friend says I told you so."

Kurt laughed.

Blaine looks over at Kurt. "What? It's true. You just wait and see."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, not Rachel. She wouldn't do something like that. At least I hope not."

Blaine nodded and took another sip of wine.

Blaine and Kurt continued to talk for what seemed like the entire rest of the party. They didn't even notice that everyone else had left.

"Hey guys." Dani said, interrupting them.

Blaine and Kurt turned around.

"I hate to interrupt, but the party's been over for like an hour." she admitted.

Blaine and Kurt looked at their phones.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh my god."

"I guess we talked all night." Blaine admitted.

"Yeah you did." Dani stated.

"It was really nice to meet you Blaine, but I have to go." Kurt said quickly, as he got up and ran out of the house.

"Kurt, wait." Blaine said, but it was to late. Kurt was gone.

"Please tell me you at least got his phone number?" Dani teased.

Blaine shook his head sadly.

Dani sighed. "Sorry Blaine. Maybe you'll see him again someday." she said sympathetically, patting him on the shoulder.

**Ok, now let me explain, I like Britanna instead of Dantana or whatever they are called. So that's my story and I'm sticking to it. **

**So please review, follow and favorite. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Sunday everyone! And guess what? Only 9 more days until Glee comes back! Yeah! You guys are amazing! I love you guys so much! Thank you so much for all the reviews, followers and favorites. You guys are amazing! So here is another chapter just for you and I may even have another one up today. So keep an eye out for that. Now it may seem that I am concentrating a lot on Kurt, but don't worry. And Blaine and Kurt will meet soon. Don't worry. There is always a method to my madness. LOL.**

**Ok enough rambling. Sit back relax and enjoy. Please don't forget to continue with all of those kind reviews, follows, and favorites. Thanks so much.**

Kurt rushed home as fast as he could. He knew that he had been out later than he thought he would be. He had promised Lila and Cory that he would be there when they woke up, that wouldn't be for several hours, but he didn't want to break a promise.

Kurt fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The inside of his house was completely dark, except for a low light in the living room. He quietly slipped off his shoes and walked over to the couch.

Kurt saw Rachel sleeping peacefully with a book over her chest. He smiled and grabbed a blanket and draped it over her. He turned the hallway light on so he could see where he was going, then turned the lamp off. He made his way up to his room, turning off the hall light, too tired to change into pajamas, he climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

After Kurt had quickly left, Blaine made his way home. He knew it wasn't a good idea for him to walk home alone, but he had not choice. He made sure to walk where there was plenty of street lights, that way he could see someone coming towards him. He didn't want a repeat of his high school Sadie Hawkins dance fiasco.

Luckily for Blaine, he had made it back to his apartment in one piece. He unlocked his door and went in. He quickly locked the door and plopped himself on the couch. He was too tired to make it to his bedroom.

Before he had the chance to close his eyes, he heard his cell phone ring. He decided to ignore it. But it kept ringing. Blaine gave up and answered his phone.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice raspy.

"He Blaine. How did you have fun?" Santana asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Look San, I just got home and I'm really tired. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Before she could say anything, Blaine hung up the phone and he tossed it on the floor. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Kurt was awaken by Lila and Cory jumping on his bed.

"Lila! Cory! Let your dad sleep!" Rachel scolded.

Kurt rubbed his eyes. "It's ok Rach, I'm up." he said, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"Hi daddy!" said Cory.

"Hey buddy." replied Kurt.

"Did you have fun last night daddy?" Lila asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Come on you two, let's go downstairs and I'll make you breakfast while your dad takes a shower and gets dressed." Rachel suggested.

Kurt nodded his thanks, as Rachel scooted the two kids off of the bed and out of the room.

Kurt got up from under the covers and made his way into his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He would need to use some extra moisturizing cream this morning. He then started to take his shower.

Blaine was sleeping peacefully for a what seemed like hours, until he heard his cell phone ring. He ignored it. He knew that it would only be Santana bugging him about last night. When the phone continued to ring and all of the calls going to voicemail, he knew something was wrong.

Blaine sat straight up and grabbed his phone. He noticed that all of the missed calls were from work. He called back immediately.

"Hey Quinn, what's going on?" he asked.

"Hey Blaine. I know you're off this weekend, but were slammed. Is there anyway you can come in for a few hours?" Quinn asked, quickly.

Blaine smirked. He knew that he couldn't get away from the E.R. "Sure Quinn." Blaine looked at his watch. "Give me an hour to get changed and I'll be there."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks Blaine. I knew I could count on you."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. I knew I wasn't going to be able to escape work this weekend."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Alright. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." he said and hung up the phone.

Blaine got up from the couch and started to get ready for his shift at the hospital.

After Kurt had taken his shower and gotten dressed he went downstairs and saw Rachel and the kids eating breakfast.

"Hey guys." Kurt greeted.

"Hey. How was last night?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shrugged. "It was ok." He went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Just ok?" Rachel persisted.

"Well, I did meet this one guy." Kurt admitted.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Really? Who? What's his name? What's he do? What's he like?"

Kurt laughed. "Rachel slow down. All I know is that his name is Blaine. We spent the whole time out on the back porch drinking wine from plastic cups and talking about stupid things, like who our favorite super heroes are."

Rachel smiled. "Well did you at least exchange phone numbers?"

Kurt shook his head sadly. "No. Dani came out and told us that we had been talking all night when the party was over."

Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aww. I'm sorry Kurt. Hey, you never know. You might run into him again."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't know."

Rachel hugged her friend.

"Right now I'm going to concentrate on the two most special people in my life." Kurt admitted as he turned to the table and started to tickle Lila and Cory.

"What are we going to do today Daddy?" Lila asked.

"Well, I thought that we would go and pick out new beds for you two. What do you think?" Kurt suggested.

"Yeah!" they both cheered.

Kurt laughed. He turned to Rachel. "You want to come with us Rachel?"

"Oh, well I need to go home and shower and change. But you guys have fun." she admitted, as she grabbed her purse and headed to the door. "I'll see you on Friday for dinner, but call me if you need me sooner."

Kurt smiled and nodded as Rachel waved.

"Bye aunt Rachel!" Cory and Lila shouted in unison.

Rachel waved once more and went out the door.

Kurt looked down at his kids and smiled. "Ok you two, finish up. We're going to go pick out your big kid beds."

"Yeah!" they cheered again.

"What bed am I getting daddy?" Lila asked, as she placed her dishes in the sink.

"Well, I thought that we could get you a bunk bed." Kurt stated.

"A bunk bed? Cool." Lila squealed.

"Me too!" Cory shouted.

Kurt bent down to Cory's level. "Cory, I was thinking that we could get you a race car bed. You're getting to big for your crib bed anyway. Would you like a red or blue race car bed?"

"Race car?" Cory asked.

Kurt laughed. "Yes. It's in the shape of a race car and the bed is in it."

"Cool." Cory smiled.

"Ok. Now both of you go upstairs and brush your hair and your teeth and then we can go." Kurt ushered. Lila and Cory quickly went upstairs and did as they were told.

Kurt finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes and then went up to help Cory brush his teeth.

Blaine made his way into New York Memorial Hospital. As soon as he walked in, he knew it was going to be a long day. There were dozens of patients waiting in the waiting room. They were all coughing, sneezing, or hacking up whatever was in their chests.

"Blaine!" he heard, someone call his name. He looked around and saw Quinn waving him over.

"Hey Quinn." Blaine greeted.

"Thanks for coming in on your day off." Quinn stated.

Blaine shook his head. "It's really not a problem."

Quinn smirked. She handed him several charts.

"It's nice to be loved." he teased.

"Ha ha." Quinn fake laughed. "When you're done with those. There's about a million more in the waiting room."

Blaine shook his head. He looked down at the top chart in his hands. He looked at the name and the room number and began to get to work.

**There you go. I hope to have the next chapter up really soon. Since I have free reign of the computer. LOL. Please don't forget to review, follow and favorite. You guys are so awesomely amazing. I know I don't have to remind you. But thank you anyway. See you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you I would have the next chapter up soon. And here it is. Now I know in this chapter it seems that I am concentrating more on Kurt, but there is a reason for that, so don't worry there will be more Blaine and then eventually there will be Klaine. Ok, enjoy.**

**Oh, I don't know if I need to mention this but I don't own anything. Thanks.**

The weekend had quickly come and gone, for both Blaine and Kurt. Kurt had enjoyed spending time with Lila and Cory. But it was Monday again and he had to go back to work and they had to go back to school. It was always hard to get them up after a fun filled weekend.

Kurt had finished getting himself ready for the day. He then went into Lila's room to start waking her up.

"Lila. Lila, time to wake up princess." he whispered.

"5 more minutes." she mumbled.

Kurt laughed. Lila never liked to get up early. She was always a night owl. "Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Kurt walked out of her room, across the hall to Cory's room.

"Cory. Hey buddy. Time to wake up." Kurt whispered.

"Time to play?" Cory asked.

Kurt smiled. "No. But you can play at school with your friends."

Cory shook his head. "Want to play with you and Lila and aunt Rachel."

Kurt picked his son up from his bed and carried him into the bathroom. "I know you do. But we played all weekend. Remember?"

Cory nodded. He pulled down his pajama pants and helped take of his pull-up. "Yucky. All wet."

"Yeah. All wet. That's why you wear this at night. Because you don't wake up to go potty." Kurt explained.

Cory nodded, in understanding.

"Ok, wash your hands." Kurt instructed, as he squirted soap on Cory's hands. "I have to go see if your sister is up. Go back in your room and I'll be right there."

Cory nodded and finished washing his hands.

Kurt went back into Lila's room and saw that she had fallen back asleep. He went over to her bed and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Lila. It's time to get to get up." he said a little more loudly and sternly.

"I don't want to go to school." she whined.

"I know. But you have too. And I think your bunk bed is coming today." Kurt reminded her.

As soon as Lila heard that her bunk bed would be coming, she popped out of bed. Kurt laughed. She was very excited about having a bunk bed because when she would have friends over they wouldn't need to sleep on the floor anymore.

"Ok sweetie, I need you to get dressed while I help your brother. When you're finished I'll make both of you breakfast." He instructed.

"Ok daddy." Lila replied.

Kurt nodded and went back to Cory's room.

After working all weekend, Blaine was exhausted. He still had to work today, but not until the evening, which gave him time to go food shopping and do some cleaning around his apartment.

_Buzz...Buzz..._

Blaine heard his phone which meant he had a text message. He picked it up and saw that it was Santana.

_When are you going to tell me what happened at the party Friday night?-San_

Blaine rolled his eyes. Santana was never going to stop bugging him about making him go out. He decided to have some fun.

_I met a great guy. We got married and now we are waiting for the birth of our first baby.- Blaine_

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at what he had wrote. He wished that he could see his friend's face when she read his text message.

_Ha ha. Very funny. So did you really meet someone? Because from what Dani told me, she had to kick you and some other guy out of her house after the party was long over.-San_

_Yeah. I did meet someone. And we talked all through the party. We lost track of time. You know how it is. Talking about your favorite song while drinking wine from cheap plastic cups.-Blaine_

_Wait! You! Dr. Blaine-never-has-more-than-one-beer-Anderson was drinking wine?-San_

_Oh come on Santana! We're not in high school!-Blaine_

_No. But, it's just that I've never seen you drink a lot before, that's all.-San_

_Hey did you meet somebody-Britt_

_Hello to you too Brittany-Blaine_

_Sorry. She grabbed the phone away from me. So tell me about this guy you met.-San_

_There's nothing really to tell. All I know is that his name's Kurt. When Dani told us that the party was over he rushed out. I didn't even get the chance the get his number-Blaine_

_Aww...Blaine. I'm sorry.-San_

_It's ok. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.-Blaine_

_Hey maybe you might run into him again. You never know.-San_

_Maybe. Hey, I got get going. Are you working tonight?-Blaine_

_Yeah. I'll see you at work-San_

_See ya-Blaine_

After Blaine had finished texting Santana, he started cleaning his apartment, starting with the pile of dishes in the sink.

Kurt's day was going from bad to worse. He ended up dropping the kids off at school late, because Cory was throwing a fit about having his teeth and hair brushed. Dropping them off late only made him late for work.

When he entered his office, he noticed that there were some important people waiting.

"Ashley, who are those people?" He whispered to the secretary.

The secretary looked up from her computer and looked at who he was talking about. "Oh, those are new fashion designers that have come to talk to you and Ms. Wright about taking some of your designs and putting the in fashion catalogs."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "I didn't get an email about this."

"Oh I know. Neither did Isabelle. This happened Friday right after you left." she added.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. What was he going to do? He didn't have any current design's that he thought were good enough to go into a fashion catalog that the top people in fashion would see.

Kurt took in a deep breath and walked into his office. He quickly and calmly searched through several of his designs.

"Kurt." he heard Isabelle say his name. He turned to see he in the doorway and faked a smile.

"Hi Isabelle. Come on in." he said.

"I know that this is short notice, but we have several special guests here today." Isabelle started to explain.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, Ashley already explained it to me."

Isabelle nodded. "Good. So, I was wondering if you could pick maybe two or three of your best spring and winter outfits and meet me in the conference room?"

Kurt nodded. "Sure."

Isabelle smiled. "Great." she replied and left his office.

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and fell back into his chair. He continued to look for the best designs for spring and winter and went into the conference room.

Blaine had done the dishes, laundry, vacuumed, and he even had a chance to call his parents. It was nice to hear that they were doing well. With his busy schedule he rarely got to talk to them. Now all he had to do was go food shopping before he had to go to shower and change for work. He walked through the kitchen, making a list as he went.

Kurt could not have been happier to be finished with work. He had happened to get out earlier than usual because of the early meeting. He had decided to surprise Lila for lunch. He had started to make his way to the elementary school, when his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Mr. Hummel?" some asked.

"Yes, who is this?" he repeated.

"This is Madison, from Cory's preschool." she began.

Kurt sighed. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine. He just happened to have a little accident in his pants. We were outside and he accidentally made a mess in his pants. He's really upset about it." she continued.

"Ok. I think I put some extra clothes in his bag. I'll be right there." Kurt replied.

Madison smiled. "Thank you Mr. Hummel. See you soon."

"Bye." Kurt said and hung up.

Kurt sighed. He wanted to surprise Lila, but those plans needed to be canceled. Maybe he could still surprise her after he took care of Cory. Kurt turned around and went to the preschool.

When Kurt finally arrived at the preschool, he could hear several kids crying from behind the closed door. He opened it and walked over to the office.

"Hi, I'm Cory Hummel's father." Kurt stated.

The lady smiled. "He's right here." she said and stood up, revealing Cory. He had tear streaks on his face.

"Oh, come here sweetie." Kurt cooed.

Cory ran around the office door and into his father's arms and started to cry again.

"It's ok. Shh. It's ok. Daddy's here." Kurt soothed. He looked at the secretary. "I'm going to take him home."

She nodded and handed Kurt, his son's backpack.

He nodded his thanks as he signed him out and left.

"It's ok Cory. It was just an accident." Kurt soothed.

Cory shook his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go pick up Lila?" Kurt suggested.

Cory nodded.

"Ok. Let's go."

Kurt carried Cory all the way to Lila's elementary school. When they got there, Cory had spotted the fish tank in the middle of the office. While Kurt was talking to the secretary, Cory ran off to see the fish. Once Kurt was finished talking, he looked down and Cory was gone. He looked over at the fish and ran over to him.

"Cory! Don't scare daddy like that." Kurt scolded.

"Sorry daddy." Cory apologized. "Look fishes!"

"Yeah, I see." Kurt replied.

"Daddy!" Lila squealed and ran over to Kurt.

"Hey pumpkin." he replied as he wrapped her in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"Come on, I signed you out." he said.

Lila's eyes went wide.

They started to walk out of the building.

"Did my bed come yet?" Lila asked.

Kurt laughed. "I don't know. But Cory had a little accident, and I had to go get him, so I thought I would come get you too."

Lila smiled.

"Can we watch a movie when we get home?" she asked.

"Monsters!" Cory chimed in.

Kurt laughed. "We'll see."

**Please don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks. Also I am going to try to update again. But after that I probably won't update anymore today. So I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is how much I love you guys and how much I love writing. This is my 3rd update today. This ended up being 11 pages long, so yeah. It's really long. This is the climax of my story. Yahoo! So I hope you enjoy it. I would just like to point out that I am not a doctor or a paramedic nor do I claim to be. So if I made a mistake on something or in ****the next chapter, I do apologize. Also I do not own anything recognizable. Thanks. **

**Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks and enjoy.**

After Kurt and the kids got home, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lila shouted.

"No. I'll get it." Kurt scolded, as he walked behind her.

Kurt opened the door and saw a delivery man with a large package and a smaller package.

"Packages for Kurt Hummel." he stated.

"Yes." Kurt nodded and signed for the packages. The man took smiled and walked away.

Kurt looked at the packages that were standing in his doorway.

"Oh, look kids. These are your new beds." Kurt said, trying to sound excited.

"My race car bed!" Cory cheered.

"And my bunk bed!" Lila added.

"Yeah. And it looks like daddy has to put it all together." Kurt said, softly, pulling the boxes inside the house.

"Open, open, open." Cory demanded.

"Hold on Cory." Kurt said. "Let me get the scissors. It'll be easier to open." Kurt went to grab a pair of scissors and then came back to the middle of the living room.

"Ok, I think that I'm going to open Cory's bed first, because it's smaller and it won't take as much time to assemble." Kurt admitted. "Lila, I think you're bed is going to take a while."

"I can help." Lila chimed.

"Me too. Me too." Cory added, patting his chest, wanting to be included.

Kurt smiled. "Ok. Let me just open this box first." He started to open the small box. Kurt got the box opened and in it was a red toddler sized race car bed.

Cory's eye's widened. "My race car bed!" He squealed.

Kurt laughed. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah!" Cory squealed. He jumped on the mattress, hugging it close to him.

"Ok buddy. Let's get this up in your room and maybe put your sheets on it." Kurt suggested.

Cory nodded excitedly as he helped Kurt bring it up to his room.

"I'll take apart your old bed tomorrow or this weekend. What sheets do you want to put on your new bed?" Kurt asked his son.

"Cars!" Cory answered, as if it was obvious.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

Cory rolled his eyes. Kurt grabbed the sheets from the hall closet and quickly put them on the mattress.

When Kurt was finished putting the sheets on Cory's new bed, he went downstairs and saw Lila, patiently waiting for him to open the other box.

"Are you going to open my bed now?" Lila asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. I'm going to open it now. But I'm going to need you to help me ok?"

Lila nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I need to take all of these pieces and screws and things up to your room. Then I can put it together up there. Can you help me carry these pieces?" he asked Lila.

"Yep!" she replied.

Kurt smiled. "Good."

Kurt opened the large box and noticed all of the large pieces that were in there, along with all of the screws. He shook his head.

"You know, I really wish grandpa was here to help." he mumbled under his breath, but Lila had heard.

"Don't worry daddy. You can do it." she encouraged, with a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt smiled.

After a couple of hours of assembling and reassembling the bunk bed, it was finally built.

"Yeah! Daddy you did it!" Lila cheered, giving her father a hug.

Kurt smiled and wiped sweat off of his forehead with his arm.

"Daddy, what's this?" Lila asked, holding up a piece that Kurt had missed.

Kurt took it from her and looked at it. "Oh, it looks like it's the guard rail that goes on the top bunk. I'm really tired right now. I'll put it on tomorrow." he set aside.

After making the beds, Kurt was too tired to make dinner, so he decided to order in Chinese food. Something that he rarely did. After dinner he gave the kids a bath and got them ready for bed in their new beds.

"Ok, Cory. I hope you have good dreams in your new race car bed." Kurt said happily.

"Good night daddy. I love you." Cory replied, kissing Kurt good night and hugging him tightly around his neck.

"Good night honey. I love you too." Kurt repeated. He stood up and made his way towards the door. He turned around and saw how cute Cory looked in his new bed. He turned off the light and closed the door, leaving slightly ajar.

Kurt then went into Lila's room. He looked in on the bottom bunk, but didn't see her.

"Lila?" he asked.

"Up here daddy!" she giggled.

Kurt looked up at the top bunk. "Are you sure you want to sleep up there?"

Lila nodded.

"Ok. But don't forget, you need to use the ladder if you need to get down." Kurt reminded her.

Lila nodded. "Good night daddy. I love you." she kissed Kurt on the cheek.  
"Good night princess. I love you so much. I hope you enjoy your new bed." Kurt stated happily, kissing her back.

He turned the light off and closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar, just like Cory's. Since it was only 9:00, Kurt went into his room and checked his emails before he went to bed.

Around 11:00 Blaine was busy as usual. He liked working, what they called the 'graveyard' shift.' Hardly anyone came in during the night hours. If they did is was in waves, which made the time go by quickly.

Blaine was currently taking care of a family of four who happened to be a car accident. He and the other doctors and nurses were running around trying to get the correct orders to each patient.

At the Hummel house, Kurt was starting to doze of in front of his computer and Cory was sound asleep. As for Lila, something must have woken her up and she needed to go the bathroom. Because she was half asleep, she didn't know what she was doing.

Lila pushed back her covers, and started to get up out of bed.

She had forgotten that she was on the top bunk of her bunk bed. She had landed on the floor of her bedroom with a loud THUD! She started to scream very loudly.

Kurt jumped up when he heard Lila scream.

"Lila?" he asked, as he jumped out of bed, turning on all of the lights as he went to her room. "Lila?" he could he continue to scream and cry.

When Kurt got to his daughter's room, he turned the light on and saw her lying on the floor.

"Oh my god!" he gasped. "What happened?"

"I...I h...h...had to g...go potty." she stammered.

Kurt looked at the top bunk and sighed. "Oh I should have put the guard rail on. Oh honey I'm so sorry."

Lila continued to cry.

Cory had walked into the room, be awaken by all of the noise.

"Lila crying." he observed.

"I know honey. Can you get daddy's phone for me?" Kurt asked and Cory ran out of the room quickly.

"Daddy it hurts!" Lila cried.

"I know honey. But I'm going to call 911 and they'll take you the hospital. Ok? They can have a doctor look at you." Kurt explained.

Cory came back a minute later and handed Kurt his cell phone.

"Thank you buddy." said Kurt.

Cory pretended to salute.

Kurt quickly dialed 911. "Yes, I need an ambulance. My daughter fell off the top of her bunk bed." he said quickly. "Honey, I'll be right back, I have to go unlock the door."

"NO!" Lila squealed.

"It's ok baby. I'll be right back. Cory stay with your sister, but don't touch her." he ordered.

Kurt quickly ran out of the room and ran downstairs to unlock the door.

A few seconds later he could hear sirens coming from down the street. Then he saw the ambulance and firetruck pull up in front of his driveway. The paramedics quickly took the stretcher out of the ambulance and met Kurt at the front door.

"It's my daughter. She's upstairs. She fell off the top bunk. I should of put the guard rail up. It's her first night sleeping in it." Kurt stammered all the way up to Lila's room.

"Sir, you need to calm down." the female paramedic said.

Kurt nodded and took in a deep breath.

The paramedics walked over to where Lila was lying on the ground. Cory was lying next to her. He wanted to make her feel better.

"Hi sweetheart. Can you tell me your name?" the female paramedic asked nicely.

"Lila." Lila breathed heavily. "Lila Hummel."

"Well, I'm Cathy and this is Tyler. We're going to take really good care of you. Ok?" Cathy soothed.

"Ok." Lila replied.

"Who's this next to you?" Cathy asked, as she bent down to examine Lila.

"My little brother, Cory." Lila said. "He's trying to make me feel better."

Cathy laughed. "Is he helping?"

"No. It still hurts." Lila replied and started to cry again.

"Lila, can you tell me where it hurts?" Tyler asked, squatting down on the other side.

"Everywhere, but mostly my arm and leg on my left side." Lila admitted.

Tyler nodded. He looked at Cathy and she nodded agreeing on what they needed to do.

"Ok Lila, I need you to listen and concentrate on me. Ok?" Cathy started.

"Ok Cathy." Lila replied.

Cathy smiled. "Tyler is going to put something on your neck so you don't move your head and then we're going to put you on a backboard. It's really hard and it might feel uncomfortable, but we need to just incase you injured your spine." she explained, as Tyler began to place the neck brace on Lila's neck.

"Where's my daddy?"

Kurt who had been standing in the corner, quietly, shook himself out of his own thoughts and bent down to his little girl.

"I'm right her pumpkin. I'm here." he soothed.

"Don't leave me!" Lila pleaded.

"It's ok honey. Cathy and Tyler are going to take really good care of you. Cory and I can't fit in the ambulance with you. We'll meet you at hospital. Ok?" Kurt explained.

"No! Don't leave me!" Lila screamed again.

"Lila, I know you're scared, but can you be a brave girl for me?" Kurt asked.

Lila closed her eyes. "Ok." she replied softly.

Kurt lightly kissed her on the forehead. "That's my girl. I love you so much. Remember what uncle Finn used to say?"

"I love you to the moon and back." she quoted.

"That's right. Uncle Finn is looking after you, all right? So be the brave girl I know you can be."

Lila breathed in heavily. "Ok daddy."

Kurt kissed her again.

Tyler and Cathy carefully lifted the backboard that Lila was strapped on, onto the stretcher. Tyler began moving the stretcher into the hallway while Cathy pulled out her clipboard and went over to Kurt and started asking him questions.

"Mr. Hummel?" she asked.

He turned towards her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but, is Lila on or allergic to any medications?" Cathy asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No. No she's a healthy little girl."

Cathy nodded and scribbled on her clipboard. "Has she had any recent surgeries we should know about?"

"No. Nothing." Kurt repeated.

Cathy nodded again. "Ok. I just need you to sign here, saying that we have your permission to treat your daughter in any emergency situation." she handed Kurt the clipboard.

Kurt blinked back a few tears that were threatening to fall. He took the clipboard and scribbled his signature where Cathy was pointing at the bottom of the page.

"We're taking her to New York Memorial Hospital. You can meet us there." Cathy added.

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

Cathy smiled and nodded. She went back over to Tyler and helped him carry the stretcher down the stairs and out into the waiting ambulance.

Kurt couldn't do anything but watch as the two paramedics loaded his little girl into the ambulance and drove off. He watched until he couldn't see the lights on top of the ambulance anymore. He went back in the house, grabbed some things that he thought would make Lila feel more at home, grabbed Cory and his travel bag, made sure he had his phone, wallet and keys, and headed out of the door.

"How are you doing Lila?" Cathy asked, as they were on their way to the hospital.

"I'm ok." Lila replied softly.

"Does your arm and leg still hurt as bad as it did before?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah. But my leg feels kind of numb." Lila informed.

"Numb as in the way it feels when your legs falls asleep?" Cathy asked, concerned.

"Sort of." Lila replied.

Cathy placed her hand on the bottom of Lila's foot. "Lila, can you press against my hand with your foot? Just like your pressing on the gas of a car."

Lila tried, but her leg was just hurt to much.

"Lila does your right side hurt as much as the left?" Cathy questioned.

"No, I don't think so." Lila responded, with a yawn.

"Honey, I know you're tired, but you need to stay awake for me." Cathy ordered. "We're almost there."

"Is my daddy going to be there?" Lila asked.

"He should be there a little while after we get there." Cathy confirmed.

Soon the ambulance came to a stop outside of the hospital and Cathy jumped out. She started to unload Lila on the stretcher then Tyler came around the ambulance and began to help. They made their way into the hospital.

"What do we got guys?" Blaine asked.

"Well, this little girl was spending her first night in her bunk bed and had to go to the bathroom. Dad forgot to put the guard rail up and she fell off the top bunk." Cathy explained.

Blaine looked down at the Lila and frowned. "Aww. I'm sure that your dad forgetting the guard rail was just an accident, right?" he teased.

"Yeah. He said he was too tired after putting my bunk bed together that he would put on tomorrow." Lila added.

Blaine nodded. "Well, let's see what I can do to make you feel better." He looked over to the receptionist. "Frank, what's open?"

"Trauma 1!" he barked back.

"You heard him. This little girl is going to Trauma one." Blaine ordered as he pushed the stretcher in the direction of the trauma room.

"Alright, let's move her over nice and easy on three." He ordered. Blaine, along with the nurses and paramedics, grabbed hold of the backboard Lila was strapped to and awaited Blaine's go ahead to move her.

"1...2..3!" They moved her over from the stretcher to the gurney very carefully. Lila didn't feel a thing.

"What's your name beautiful?" Blaine asked.

"Lila. Lila Hummel." she replied.

Blaine smiled. "That's a pretty name."

"Thank you." she smiled.

"My name's Blaine." Blaine told her as Cathy handed him Lila's chart. He looked it over.

"Is my daddy here yet?" Lila asked.

"He's on his way sweetheart." Cathy reminded her.

Blaine looked back down at the little girl. "Lila can you tell me where it hurts?"

"My arm and my leg on my left side. That's the side I fell on." she explained.

Blaine nodded. "Let's get a full body x-ray, MRI, and CT scan on her." he rambled to nurse Quinn.

"Lila, I'm going to have you get some pictures taken of the insides of your bones so I can get a better look at what's going on in there." Blaine explained.

"When can you take this off of my neck and get this off of my back?" she asked, getting frustrated being confined.

Blaine snorted a little laugh. "I know that you're uncomfortable but you need to be like that for a little longer."

Lila let out a sigh.

Quinn began to move the gurney from the trauma room.

"Wait!" Lila screamed out.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"What about my daddy?" she asked.

"When he gets here, I will come find you." Blaine admitted.

"Promise?" Lila asked.

"I promise." Blaine admitted, putting his hand to his heart.

"Ok." she replied.

Blaine smiled. "Ok. I'll se you in a little while."

Quinn continued to push her out of the room towards the elevators.

Blaine went over to front desk. He was writing his patient's name on the board, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! I'm looking for my daughter. She was brought in by ambulance. Her name's Lila Hummel." the voice said.

Blaine turned around and saw him.

"Kurt?" he asked.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Ooooohhhh!**

**What's going to happen? I guess you are going to have to wait and find out. **

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Yes I know I am mean, but there is always a method to my madness. So...here is the next chapter. So sorry is wasn't up last night. I had so much that I wanted to put into it, that I wanted to it to be just right. I do hope to have a few more chapters up today/tonight. I hope you enjoy this anticipated chapter. And please don't hate me! LOL!**

**Also, please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite, as always. And I don't anything. Thanks.**

Blaine handed Kurt a cup a coffee. Kurt took the cup and nodded his thanks.

"I didn't know you were a doctor." Kurt blurted out.

Blaine shrugged and sat down next to Kurt. "I didn't know you had kids."

Kurt swallowed his sip of coffee. "Well, being a single dad of two kids, one of them having down syndrome, isn't something that comes up when you first meet someone," he snapped, then shook his head, apologetically. "Sorry."

Blaine shook his head. "It's ok. I understand."

While Blaine and Kurt were in the waiting in the E.R, Quinn was up in Radiology with Lila.

"Ok Lila. This machine is going to take really cool pictures of the insides of your bones. So just stay still and it'll be over before you know it." Quinn explained.

"Where are you going?" Lila asked.

"I'll be right behind that window if you need me. Ok?" Quinn replied.

"Ok." Lila whispered.

Quinn smiled and walked away.

She sat down next to the technician.

"All right, go ahead and start," she ordered.

He nodded and pressed some buttons.

As soon as the bed started to move and Lila was in the machine she began to scream.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

"Lila. Lila, it's ok." Quinn tried to soothe her while talking through the microphone.

"I WANT MY DADDY! WHERE IS HE?" Lila continued.

Quinn turned to the tech. "Stop the scan and get her out of there."

He nodded and did as he was told.

Quinn got up and made her way to Lila's side. "And get Dr. Anderson up here," she added.

Quinn walked over to Lila's right side.

"Lila. Lila, it's ok. You're ok." Quinn said softly.

"I want my daddy!" Lila screamed again.

"I know you do sweetie, but we need to get these pictures first." Quinn started.

Back in the E.R, Kurt was holding Cory, who had fallen asleep in his arms. Blaine and Kurt didn't know what else to say to each other.

"Look Blaine, I should have told you that I was a single father-" Kurt started, but Blaine cut him off.

"No, Kurt, don't apologize. I'm sure that you would have told me about your kids if and when you were ready."

Kurt nodded.

"Dr. Anderson, they need you up in Radiology," one of the nurses interrupted.

"Ok, I'll be right there." Blaine replied and turned back to Kurt.

"Kurt, please let me know if there's anything I can do." Blaine stated, as he stood up and started to walk away.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, making Blaine stop in his tracks.

"Please take care of my little girl." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine smiled sadly and nodded. He then went over to the nurse's station.

"What's going on?" he asked, leaning on the counter.

"They said that they were having a hard time with your patient." the nurse explained.

Blaine's eyes went wide and began to run to the stairwell and up to Radiology.

Blaine burst in and heard Lila screaming.

"Quinn? What happened?" he shouted, walking over to Lila's other side.

Quinn shook her head. "She was fine until we started up the machine. I think the noises freaked her out." he explained.

Blaine nodded and looked down at the scared little girl. "Lila. Lila, it's Blaine. Remember? From when you came in?"

"Where's my daddy?" she asked again.

"He's waiting for you downstairs." Blaine started.

"He is?" Lila asked in disbelief.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, he is. But we really need to get these tests done."

"I want my daddy!" she squealed.

Blaine sighed. "I know you do honey, but I'll tell you what. Why don't you wear these headphones," he started, as Quinn handed him a large set of headphones, and he placed them on Lila. "That way the noise won't bother you, but you can still here us and we can here you, and it'll be over be before you know it." Blaine finished.

"Are you leaving?" Lila asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. Quinn and I will be right on the other side of that window. So just close your eyes and try to relax."

Lila took in a deep breath a closed her eyes as she tried to relax. Blaine patted her hand lightly and walked to the other side of the window, with Quinn following him.

"Alight, let's try this again." Blaine stated to the tech.

The technician pressed some buttons and the bed started to move again.

Once inside the machine, Lila wasn't as upset.

"How are you doing Lila?" Blaine asked, talking through the microphone.

"I'm ok." she said simply.

"You're doing really good sweetheart." Blaine complemented.

Blaine, Quinn and the tech watched the images as they came up on the screen.

"I don't see any spinal cord comparisons." the tech admitted.

"Neither do I." Blaine agreed. "Did you take her to x-ray already?" he asked Quinn.

"Even if the ER is slow, somehow they seem to be backed up." Quinn teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He grabbed the phone and dialed some numbers.

"How are you going to get her into x-ray?" Quinn asked.

Blaine smirked. "I have my ways."

Quinn put her hands on her hips.

"Hey Nick, I have a patient that need a few sets of films done asap." Blaine started. He nodded his head while listening to the man on the other line. "Come on, I really need these done," he pleaded. "All right thanks buddy," he finished and hung up the phone. Blaine smiled at Quinn.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

Blaine looked back at the black and white images on the screen. "Ok Lila, you're all finished. I'm coming in to get you." Blaine declared.

"Did I do ok?" she asked.

"You did excellent." he admitted. He walked through the door, with Quinn hot on his heels.

"What did you promise Nick you would do in order to get her bumped up?" Quinn pleaded.

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing." he replied nonchalantly.

Quinn tilted her head to the side as she helped Blaine move Lila, who still not the backboard, back on the gurney.

"I just promised him that I would house sit for him when went away next weekend." Blaine finally admitted.

"Uh-huh." Quinn said, disbelieving Blaine.

Quinn helped push Lila's gurney down to x-ray.

"Hey Nick." Blaine greeted his friend and colleague.

"Hey. Let's hurry up and get her out of here before Dr. Romano finds out that I bumped you ahead of his patient." Nick whispered.

"Yikes." Blaine replied, just as frightened.

Dr. Romano was one doctor you never wanted to cross during the 'graveyard shift.' If you put your patient before his for any reason, he would find somehow make you regret it.

Blaine, Quinn, and Nick helped get Lila's x-rays done quickly.

"I'll wait here for them." Quinn volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Blaine questioned.

Quinn nodded.

"Ok, I'll meet you back downstairs." Blaine stated, and pushed the gurney back towards the elevators.

Blaine pressed the down button and waited for the elevator.

"Guess what Lila?" Blaine asked.

"I get to see my daddy now?" She smiled.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yep. I'm going to take you back downstairs, and I'll take you off of this backboard and get this neck brace off of you. And you'll be able to see your daddy and little brother."

Lila smiled.

A few minutes later the elevator dinged. Blaine waited for everyone to come out and then pushed the gurney in. He pressed the one button and waited for the doors to close.

"Hold the elevator!" someone shouted.

Blaine quickly stuck his arm through the doors before they closed.

"Thanks." the man said.

"You're welcome." replied Blaine.

The mystery man looked over at the elevator buttons and saw the one was already pushed. The two men rode down in silence.

"So, what kind of doctor are you?" the man asked, breaking the silence.

"Emergency medicine." Blaine answered. "You?"

"Oh, I actually was visiting a friend." he replied.

"In radiology?" Blaine asked suspiciously.

The man glared at Blaine.

Before either of them could say anything else, the elevator doors opened and the man ran out so quickly, Blaine didn't get a chance to ask his name. He shook his head and pushed Lila's gurney to an open exam room. He placed the brakes on so the gurney wouldn't move.

"Ok Miss. Lila, what do you say we get you out of this neck brace and off of this backboard?" Blaine teased.

"Yeah!" Lila agreed.

Blaine smiled and unstrapped the neck brace from Lila's neck.

"Now, how does that feel?" Blaine asked.

Lila smiled. "Better. But I still feel stiff."

Blaine laughed. "Ok. Do you think you roll over onto your right side so I can take you off of the backboard?"

"I think so." Lila replied, and started to roll over carefully.

"There you go." Blaine complimented. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get your daddy."

"Yeah!" she squealed.

Blaine smiled. He readjusted the head of the bed and then went back out to the waiting room.

Kurt had ended up fallen asleep in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. His neck titled back slightly, that looked like it would hurt when he woke up.

Blaine woke over quietly and nudged Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt. Kurt." he whispered.

Kurt moaned and started to wake up slowly. "Hmm? What's going on? Is Lila ok?" he asked, clearly confused as to what was going on.

Blaine nodded. "Yes. I just brought Lila back down. We're waiting on her x-rays. She's been asking for you."

Kurt nodded. He carefully stood up, with Cory still asleep in his arms, as he gathered all of their things.

Blaine showed Kurt into the exam room Lila was currently in.

"Daddy!" Lila squealed, when she saw Kurt walk in.

"Hey baby girl!" he replied. He went over to her right side and sat in the chair next to her bed. "I'm so sorry princess. I should've put the guard rail on."

Lila shook her head. "It's ok daddy. It's not your fault." she placed her non-injured hand on-top of her father's.

Blaine smiled slightly and quietly left the room.

**I hope you liked this chapter and are all happy. Don't worry there's more to come.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just because I love you guys SO much and because I can now type whenever I want as long as I want, here is another chapter. **

**I forgot to mention that...1 week until we get out Glee back (and hopefully our Klaine too)!**

**Please don't forget what I love you to do at the end of each chapter. Review, follow and favorite. Thanks!**

**I do not own Glee!**

Blaine was sitting at the nurse's station, reviewing some of his old charts. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. His mind was more on Kurt and his family and also on the man he had run into earlier in the elevator.

"Hey, is everything ok?" he heard Quinn ask.

Blaine rubbed his eyes, and looked up at her. "Oh, hey Quinn. Ya, I'm fine." he replied with a yawn.

"You look like you could use a nap." she laughed.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, like that's going to happen. I don't get off for another four hours."

Quinn shook her head. "Well, I have Lila's x-rays here." she offered, handing the films to Blaine.

"Thanks." he replied, as he took the envelope from Quinn. He pulled out the x-rays and held them up to the light. "Oh man. It looks like she's going to need surgery."

Quinn frowned. "Poor thing."

Blaine sighed.

"Do you want me to be there with when you talk with the family?" Quinn offered.

"No thanks." Blaine shook his head. "But I appreciate the offer."

She smiled back.

"Hey, I want to ask you something." Blaine started.

"Ya, what is it?" Quinn replied.

"Well, when I was bringing Lila back down, there was this other man in the elevator. He said he was visiting a friend." Blaine started.

"In Radiology?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"That's what I thought, but before I got the chance to ask him anything else, he got off the elevator and left." he finished.

Quinn's brow furrowed. "That's really strange. Do you remember what he looked like? Like, would you recognize him if you saw him again?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. I only saw him for a few minutes." he admitted. "He may have had brownish blond hair. I don't know."

"Well don't worry about." Quinn insisted. "Unless something really bad happens, then you should worry."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you going to talk Lila and her dad now or are you going to wait until right before she goes into surgery?" she teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. I'm going, I'm going." he lifted himself off of the chair and headed into Lila's exam room.

Blaine quietly knocked on the door. He waited until he heard a soft 'come in' and opened the door slowly. He peeked his head in first and saw that Lila was sleeping in the bed, holding onto Kurt's hand with her uninjured hand, and Cory was sound asleep in his lap.

"Sorry to wake you." Blaine apologized, as he made his way into the room.

Kurt shook his head. "I wasn't sleeping."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, those chairs aren't really comfortable."

Kurt let out a quiet laugh. "Especially when you have a 3 year old in your lap and holding your daughter's hand."

Blaine laughed.

"Are those her x-rays?" Kurt asked, noticed the large envelope in Blaine's hand.

Blaine looked down at his hand. "Oh, yeah." he replied. He grabbed a stool and rolled it over so he sat in front of Kurt.

"Please don't tell me she's paralyzed?" Kurt asked, scared of the possible outcome.

Blaine quickly shook his head. "No, she's not paralyzed."

Kurt let out a huge sigh of relief.

"But I'm afraid she's going to need surgery." Blaine added.

Kurt's eyes went wide when he heard the word 'surgery.' "Surgery?" he repeated out loud.

Blaine nodded.

"When? I mean, how soon?" Kurt stammered.

Blaine sighed. "Well, by the look of her injuries, it will most likely have to be done as soon as the pediatric surgeon arrives."

Kurt looked over to his sleeping daughter. Tears started to form in his eyes. "This is all my fault. If I would have just set up the guard rail, none of this would of happened." he sobbed.

Blaine got up from the stool and moved closer to Kurt. He gently placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do you for you? Anyone that I can call that can come sit with you?" he offered.

Kurt wiped his eyes with his free hand. "I should call my dad. He and my step-mom live out in Ohio, but they should know what's going on with their grandchildren."

Blaine nodded. "Is there anyone closer that you could call?"

"I have a friend, but I can't bother her right now." Kurt admitted.

"Are you sure? If you want, maybe I could talk to her?" Blaine insisted.

Kurt shook his head. "Thank you, but no."

Blaine nodded, in understanding.

Kurt then stood up carefully and placed Cory back on the chair, covering him with a blanket.

"Will they be ok in here while I make a phone call?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Yeah. I'll make sure they're safe." Blaine reassured Kurt.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine. He made his way towards the door, but stopped and turned around. "Dr. Anderson?"

Blaine's ears perked when he heard Kurt call him by his professional name. "Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you for everything you've done for Lila. You don't know how much I appreciate it." Kurt admitted.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome."

Kurt nodded and then left the room.

Once Kurt was gone, Blaine covered Lila with a blanket and made sure both she and Cory were comfortable, before he sat back down on his stool on one side of Lila's bed.

Kurt went out of the hospital to use his cell phone, because there was terrible reception anywhere you went inside the building, and called his dad. He forgot that it was almost 1:00 in the morning and about the time difference between New York and Ohio. Kurt was about to hang up and try again later, when he heard the phone pick up.

"Hello?" Burt asked, a gruff voice.

"Dad? I'm really sorry to wake you." Kurt started.

"Kurt?" Burt asked. "It's the middle of the night. Is everything ok?"

"I know it's really late. And I forgot about the time difference, but everything's not all right." Kurt started to cry.

Burt sat up immediately. "Kurt? Kurt what's wrong?"

"It's all my fault dad! It's all my fault!" Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt, calm down. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not your fault." Burt reassured his son.

Kurt took in a deep breath. "Ok. Well, I just got the kids new beds. I got Lila a bunk bed and I didn't put the guard rail on the top bunk, because I was just too tired after putting it all together. I thought she would be ok without it." he started.

Burt nodded and hummed along as his son explained what had happened.

"The next thing I hear is a loud thud and Lila's screaming. Dad, she fell off from the top bunk. That's at two to three feet off of the ground." Kurt continued.

"I know son. But did you call an ambulance? Did she see a doctor?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, I called 911 as soon as it happened. Gosh dad, she was so scared. They put her on a backboard and they had to put a neck brace on her. She looked so small." Kurt informed. "The whole time I kept thinking she could be paralyzed and it would be my fault."

"Now Kurt, I don't want you to blame yourself over this. It was an accident." Burt scolded.

Kurt sighed. "I know. I know. But the doctor just told me that the good news is, is that she's not paralyzed, but the bad news is, is that she has to have surgery."

Burt sighed. "Don't say another word Kurt. Carole and I will be there as soon as we can."

Kurt smiled a small smile. "Thank you dad. You know that really means a lot."

"Hey, you're my son and these are my only grandkids." Burt admitted. "Unless you give me more."

"DAD!" Kurt shouted.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Burt teased. "But listen son, Carole and I will be there as soon as we can. Do you know when the surgery is going to be?"

"As soon the surgeon gets in, so whenever that is, I'm not really sure. Probably between 5:00 and 7:00. I'm guessing." Kurt replied.

"Ok. I'll call or text you to let you know when we get there." Burt stated.

"Ok, thanks. Love you dad." said Kurt.

"Love you too son." replied Burt, and they both hung up.

While Kurt was making his phone call, Blaine was watching over Lila and Cory while they slept. He hadn't heard the door open or noticed someone enter the room, until he heard a voice.

"They look like angels don't they." the voice said.

Blaine turned around and saw Santana standing behind him and smirked. "I never thought I would hear you call sleeping kids 'angels.'"

Santana shook her head. "Yeah well there's a lot of things I never thought I would say either."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Like, is her father the same Kurt you met at the party last week?" Santana pried.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Lay off it Santana."

Santana just gasped. "It is, isn't it? Omg!"

"Santana, please. We didn't know about the other's lives, okay?" Blaine pleaded.

"So what? Your a doctor and love kids?" Santana quipped.

Blaine just rolled his eyes again at her comment. "Just whatever you're thinking of doing, don't. I'm warning you." he said, pointing a stern finger in her face.

Before Kurt went back into the hospital, he thought that he should send Rachel a quick text.

_Hey Rach,_

_ I know it's late, but Lila fell off her new bunk bed. We are at the hospital now. She is ok. She needs surgery. Dr. says soon. I called my dad. He and Carole are on their way here. Btw, Blaine I told you about, he is Lila's doctor, aka Dr. Anderson. I know small world. If you want, we are at New York Memorial. We have been here all night, I think Cory is going to start getting fussy soon. _

_Be prepared for some terrible 3 year old melt downs. _

_Call or text me when you get the chance. Hospital has bad reception, so text is best bet._

_Love,_

_Kurt_

Once Kurt had sent his text, he went back in the hospital. He made his way down the hallway to the exam room where Lila was. He opened the door and found Blaine just staring at Lila and Cory as if they were is own children.

Kurt didn't want to disturb him, so he quietly walked in. He gently and carefully lifted Cory up again and placed him on his lap. "Daddy?" Cory asked, voice hoarse.

"Shh. Go back to sleep." Kurt said softly, patting Cory's back.

"Lila crying?" Cory asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No. Lila's not crying anymore. But she's hurt really badly."

"Lila got a boo-boo?" he asked.

Kurt laughed, slightly. "Yes, Lila has a lot of boo-boos."

"I kiss them and make it better?" Cory offered.

"Maybe later buddy. Right now you need to get some sleep." Kurt stated. He pressed a button on the wall and the light above Lila's head went out.

"Dark!" Cory squealed.

"It's ok. I'm right here." Kurt soothed.

Cory placed his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt rubbed Cory's back and soon both of them were asleep.

**There you go! See you in the next chapter!**

**Todaloo!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Hump Day! Yeah I know I don't usually say that, but whatever, I'm in a good mood. So here you go with a new chapter. I hope you like it. Like I said before, I hope to have another chapter out tonight, but if not then tomorrow. Enjoy and as always please don't forget to review, following and ****favoriting. Thanks so much.**

The next morning, Blaine gently shook Kurt's shoulder to wake him up.

"Kur..uh I mean..Mr. Hummel." Blaine started, but quickly corrected himself.

Kurt shook rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked, voice raspy from sleep.

Blaine looked at his watch. "Almost 6:00 am."

Kurt nodded and looked at both of his children who were still sleeping.

"I just wanted to let you know that, the pediatric surgeon just got here and he's going to be taking Lila up in a few minutes." Blaine explained.

"Now?" Kurt asked, surprised.

Blaine nodded. "Yes. I know it's soon, but it's best that if she had it done sooner rather than later."

"Are they going to do both her arm and leg or is she going to have another operation?" Kurt asked.

"I'm pretty sure, that they are going to do both her arm and leg together. The surgeon usually doesn't like to go back and open his patients if he doesn't have to." Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded. "Do you know how long it will be?"

"Probably an hour or two." Blaine guessed.

Kurt sighed.

The door to the exam room suddenly burst open.

"Dr. Anderson, there's a Rachel Berry out front. She says that this little girl is her niece?" the nurse exclaimed.

Kurt laughed. "I'm sorry, but that's my friend. And yes, she's Lila's aunt."

"So would like me to send her in?" the nurse asked.

Kurt nodded and the nurse closed the door. A minute later Rachel burst into the room.

"Oh my god Kurt, I just got your text." she squealed.

"Rachel be quiet." Kurt scolded.

"Sorry." she whispered.

Blaine made a slight cough, letting them both know, he was still in the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Rachel, this is Dr. Anderson. Lila's doctor. Dr. Anderson, this is Rachel. My best friend since high school and Lila and Cory's godmother/aunt." he introduced the two to each other.

Blaine and Rachel smiled at each other and shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel." said Blaine.

"You too Dr. Anderson." Rachel replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door burst open again and a man in blue scrubs walked in.

"Good morning Dr. Anderson." the pediatric surgeon, Dr. Gordon greeted.

Blaine smiled. "Good morning, Dr. Gordon. This is Mr. Hummel and this is daughter Lila."

Kurt smiled.

"Nice to meet Mr. Hummel." said Dr. Gordon.

Kurt quickly handed Cory over to Rachel, and stuck out his hand to Dr. Gordon, who shook it. "Please call me Kurt."

Dr. Gordon smiled. "Ok, Kurt. Now did Dr. Anderson explain to what we are going to do?"

"Well he said that you were going to do surgery on her left arm and leg. That was really much it." Kurt confessed.

Dr. Gordon let out a light laugh. "Well, we are going to try and repair the broken bones in your daughter's arm and leg."

"How long will all of this take?" Rachel asked.

"Probably two hours." Dr. Gordon guessed.

"But after the surgery she'll be ok. I mean, she'll just need to wear a couple of casts and that's it. Right?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Well she might need some physical therapy after she gets her cast removed and she also might need a wheelchair while she's recovering." Dr. Gordon explained. He turned to Blaine. "Dr. Anderson, has she had anything to eat or drink since she's been brought in?"

"No, she hasn't had anything to eat or drink since last night." Blaine admitted.

Dr. Gordon nodded. "Good. So let's get her upstairs." he then left the room and headed up to the surgical ward.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "She's going to be scared. Can I go with her?" Kurt choked out.

"Of course you can." Blaine replied softly.

Kurt then turned to Rachel. "Rachel, my dad and Carole are on their way, would you mind waiting here for them with Cory and then coming upstairs?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "Of course Kurt. You know I would do anything for you. Just go with Lila."

Kurt smiled slightly. He leaned over and pressed a kiss on his sleeping son's head. "If he wakes up and starts to get fussy, there's plenty of things in that black tote bag that should hopefully keep him entertained for a little while. Also there should be a few snacks in there as well."

"I got it Kurt. This isn't the first time I'm babysitting him." Rachel reminded him.

"I know. I know" he sighed, as he ruffled Cory's hair a bit.

"We better get Lila upstairs before Dr. Gordon starts calling down here and wondering what I've done with his patient." Blaine joked.

Kurt nodded. "See you later Rachel."

"It'll be ok Kurt." Rachel encouraged.

Kurt sighed and followed Blaine out of the exam room as he pushed Lila's gurney towards the elevators.

Blaine and Kurt stood on either side of Lila, while they waited for the elevator. Lila, who had still been sleeping, was starting to wake up.

"Daddy?" she asked, sleepily.

Kurt looked down and rubbed her face gently. "Hey love-bug. I'm right here."

"My arm and leg still hurts." she whined.

"I know honey, that's why you're in the hospital." Kurt started to explain. "Do you remember when you had your x-rays taken?"

Lila nodded.

"Well, before you get your casts on, you need to have surgery." Kurt continued.

"I don't want to!" she cried.

"I know. But you know what? Do you know I called?" Kurt asked.

Lila shook her head slowly.

"Grandpa. He and grandma are on their way here." he replied, trying to sound happy.

Lila didn't say anything.

The elevator dinged and the people walked out. Blaine then pushed the gurney in. He pressed the surgical floor button and the elevator doors closed. Blaine could tell that Lila wasn't happy about having surgery and having to stay in the hospital. He thought that he could do something.

"Hey Lila," Blaine started and Lila looked up at him.

"After your surgery, you're going to be in a special room for kids. I can get you a TV with a DVD player and movies if you want. What kind of movies do you like to watch?" he asked.

Lila shrugged he right shoulder. "I don't know."

"Oh come on. If you don't tell me, then I'm just going to pick out boy movies, like Ninja Turtles and I don't think you would like that." Blaine teased and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Lila, if you don't choose anything, maybe Dr. Anderson and I will watch something together." Kurt teased, but Blaine couldn't help but see the look in Kurt's eyes. Blaine would love nothing more then to spend more time with him.

"I like _Aladdin_ and _The Little Mermaid_." Lila finally replied.

Blaine smiled and leaned towards her ear and whispered. "I do too." Kurt couldn't help but smile. He thought that was one thing they had in common.

The elevator dinged and Blaine pushed the gurney out. He stopped it in front of the front desk.

"Where is she going Lynn?" Blaine asked one of the surgical nurses.

"You can put her in room one for now. Dr. Gordon's going to take her in soon. She just needs to get prepped." Lynn explained. "I'll be right there to start her on her IV."

Blaine nodded and pushed the gurney into the designated room. He set up the bed against the wall, with the rails up and the brakes on.

"Thank you Bl..I mean Dr. Anderson. I really appreciate everything you've done." Kurt complimented.

Blaine smiled. "You're welcome. It's all part of the job."

Kurt shook his head. "No. Not staying with a patient's family after their shift is over."

Blaine blushed. "Ok, maybe not that." _Maybe that was just me wanting to be with you._ He thought.

"Daddy, will I feel it when they are doing the surgery?" Lila asked, interrupting the adult's conversation.

Kurt shook his head and look down at his daughter. "What sweetheart?" he asked.

"When Dr. Anderson does the surgery. Will I feel him fixing my arm and leg?" she repeated.

Blaine and Kurt laughed slightly.

"No honey. You won't feel anything. You're going to take a nice long nap and when you wake up, it will all be over. But you might be a little sore." Kurt explained.

"Dr. Anderson, are you going to do my surgery?" Lila asked again.

Blaine smiled. "No, I'm afraid not. I'm not a surgeon, but I will make sure you're ok after you come out."

"Will you stay with my daddy?" she insisted.

Blaine and Kurt blushed.

"Uh...um...I mean...only if he wants...I mean, if that's ok with you Ku...I mean, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine stammered.

Kurt's mouth became dry. Being unable to speak, he just nodded.

"Ok Ms. Hummel, my name is Lynn and I'm going to be your nurse today." Lynn said cheerfully as she came into the room.

Lila smiled. "Who's Ms. Hummel?" she asked, confused.

The adults in the room just laughed.

"That's you, silly." Lynn stated.

"Oh." Lila replied. "Ok sweetie, before you go into surgery, I need to give you some medicine through something called an IV." she explained, as she stretched a pair of gloves and slid them on. "Now what I want you to do, is look at your daddy and concentrate on him. Think of something special or something funny. Something that makes you feel happy. Can you do that?"

Lila nodded and turned her head towards Kurt as Lynn walked to the other side of her bed.

Lynn began to clean Lila's arm, then find a good vein to stick in the IV.

"Lila, grandma and grandpa should be here soon." Kurt reminded.

"Yeah." she murmured. "Daddy, can we watch movies when we go home?"

"Of course we can." Kurt replied.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Lila pleaded.

Kurt sighed. He would probably have to get rid of the bunk bed and get something else for her. "Sure honey."

"Lila, do you know what colors you want for your casts?" Blaine asked.

"Purple for my arm and neon green for my leg. Please." Lila insisted.

"Ok, I'll make sure you get those colors." Blaine stated.

Nurse Lynn then found a good vein and stuck Lila's arm with the needle. As soon as Lila felt the needle, she let out an ear-piercing scream and cry and started to kick her right leg violently.

"Lila. Lila. Lila, it's ok. It's ok. I'm all finished. You were so good. It's all over." Lynn soothed.

Kurt caressed her face. "Shh...shh. Lila. It's ok. Daddy's right here. I'm right here. You're ok. I love you." he soothed.

Lila continued to cry.

"Lila, grandma and grandpa are coming and aunt Rachel's here." Kurt continued. "Think of Finn. Ok? Remember how goofy he always was with you?"

As soon as Kurt had mentioned Finn, Lila had started to calm down. Lynn taped the wire down to Lila's arm and hung the IV bag to the rack on the gurney.

"I've given her some medicine that should make her start to feel sleepy." Lynn explained. "Dr. Gordon just told me he's taking her in in about 5 minutes."

"Ok, baby girl. I'll be right here when you come out ok? I love you so much." Kurt whispered into Lila's hair and kissed her head.

"I love you too daddy." she murmured as her eyes flittered closed.

**Hope you liked it. See you later. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there! So I am just going to say that I am going to post at least once a day, maybe twice on the weekends. Since I know you are probably tired of waiting for updates and not getting them right away when I promise. So here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

While Lila was in surgery, Blaine was sitting in the waiting room while Kurt was busy pacing.

"Why don't you sit down?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and took in a deep breath. He turned to Blaine and took the seat next to him. Kurt put his head in his hands.

"Hey, it'll be ok." Blaine encouraged. "Dr. Gordon is the best pediatric surgeon in the whole hospital."

Kurt turned to Blaine and sighed. "It's not that. It's just that Lila's never had to have surgery before."

Blaine nodded. "I understand. You know I deal with a lot of patients that have never been to a hospital before."

Kurt smiled. "I don't know if I could do what you do."

Blaine laughed. "You know what you're doing is something pretty amazing too."

Kurt blushed. "I sometimes feel like I'm running in an emergency room too."

Blaine snorted. "I hope I'm not overstepping, but do you have any help? I mean with Cory?"

Kurt quickly shook his head. "No. I mean I take him to therapy a few times a week, and Rachel comes over when I need her, but other then that, it's just the three of us. Has been since Cory was born."

Blaine frowned. "I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't be. You're not the one that walked out on us."

Blaine sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kurt replied.

"When you were trying to calm Lila down, you mentioned someone named Finn. I hope that's not the person you were referring to?"

Kurt choked back a laugh. "No, no. Finn's my brother. Step-brother actually."

Blaine blushed. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. I actually had a stupid crush on him before I officially came out." Kurt explained, suddenly wiping away a few stray tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." Blaine admitted.

Kurt sniffed. "No it's ok. It's just that...he...he uh...he passed away before Cory was born."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Blaine whispered, resting a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes. What were these feelings he was having? Was Blaine even gay?

"I just really wish he and Cory could have met." Kurt added.

Blaine nodded and removed his hand.

"You know, my ex-husband and I found out that we were having a boy the day Finn had passed away." Kurt continued.

"But once we found out that he was going to be born with down syndrome, my ex didn't think that he could handle a child with special needs. The next thing I know, he's packing up his things and he storming out of the house. And mine and Lila's lives forever." he finished.

"I'm really sorry all of that happened to you." Blaine admitted.

Kurt smiled.

Back down in the E.R. Rachel was in the waiting room trying to settle a fussy little Cory while waiting for Burt and Carole. She had noticed a tall man walk up to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Anderson." the mystery man stated.

Santana who happened to be at the desk, looked over at the board and back at the man. "Um...it looks like he's off for the rest of the night."

The man look to the board she had just looked at. "Well his name is on the board."

"Hey, he's gone ok. " she snapped.

"Well, then can you give him a message for me?" he asked.

"I'm a nurse. Not a secretary." she snapped again.

He glared at her. "Fine. I guess I'll come back another time then."

"You do that then." She quipped.

The man turned around and started to walk out. He caught Rachel's eye. Rachel looked up at him, scared.

"Do you happen to know Dr. Anderson?" the man asked Rachel suddenly.

Rachel shook her head quickly.

The man nodded and continued to walk towards the door.

Rachel felt a shiver run down her spine. Something about that man made her feel very uncomfortable. She then felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She quickly took it out and saw that there was a text message.

_Rachel,_

_We are about 20 minutes away. We will see you soon.-Burt and Carole_

Rachel smiled at the text.

"Daddy!" Cory whined.

Rachel looked down at the little boy in her arms. "I know you want daddy Cory. But grandma and grandpa are coming soon." she announced.

"No! I want daddy!" he whined again.

"Shh...it's ok honey. It's ok. You'll see grandma and grandpa soon." she soothed, searching through his tote bag. "Cory, look. You want your Elmo doll?"

Cory made grabby hands for his doll.

"Here you go." said Rachel.

After Cory had his toy and quieted down a bit, Rachel decided to send a quick text to Kurt.

_Kurt,_

_Burt and Carole are about 20 minutes away. Cory is starting to get a little fussy, but hopefully he will settle down. Maybe after they get here I should take him home and he can get some sleep. Did Lila go into surgery yet? Have you heard anything? Please keep us in the loop._

_Love ya,_

_Rachel_

Rachel put her phone away and rubbed Cory's back as he started to settle down.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pant's pocket. He took it out and read the message from Rachel. Blaine saw the smile on Kurt's face.

"Something good?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. My dad and step-mom are almost here. But my son is starting to have had enough of being here."

Blaine sighed. "Poor little guy."

"Yeah." Kurt agreed.

"You know, you're going to need help once you get Lila home. She's going to be in a wheelchair for a while." Blaine explained.

"Oh, I didn't think about that." Kurt replied, dumbfounded. "I'm also going to need to drive her to school early and then take her to physical therapy." he began rambling and started pacing again.

"Kurt, calm down. It'll be ok." Blaine reassured him.

"I'm probably going to have to get rid of the bunk bed." Kurt continued, mostly talking to himself. "But if it's to keep my kids safe, then I'll do whatever it takes."

Blaine nodded. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but-" he started, but was cut off when he heard someone's voice.

"Daddy!" Cory called, running up to him.

Kurt bent down, opened his arms as Cory ran into them. Kurt planted kisses all over his face.

"Silly daddy!" Cory squealed.

"I missed my baby boy." Kurt exclaimed.

"I miss you too." Cory replied. He looked around the room, but didn't see his sister. "Where Lila?"

"She's having surgery buddy." Kurt said simply.

"Because of her boo-boos?" Cory asked.

Kurt laughed. He loved how caring his son was. "Yes, because of her boo-boos."

Cory pointed to someone behind him. "Grandma and grandpa!"

Kurt stood up and smiled.

"Hi son." said Burt.

Kurt hugged his father and started to cry.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be fine." Burt soothed.

After saying hello to Burt and Carole, Kurt had updated them on Lila's condition and what had happened the previous night. He was about to introduce them to Blaine, but he hadn't noticed that Blaine had snuck away to give the family some privacy.

Blaine went back down to the E.R. He went into the doctor's lounge to gather up his things from his locker.

"You're still here? I thought your shift ended hours ago?" Quinn asked, as she came in.

Blaine turned his head and saw her standing there. "I've been with my patient this whole time."

"The little girl the fell from the bunk bed?" Quinn asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Her father thinks it's his fault that this all happened."

"All parents think it's their fault when their kids get hurt." Quinn stated.

Blaine snorted. "Yeah."

"Hey, remember when you said you saw that strange man in the elevator?" Quinn questioned.

Blaine nodded. "What about him?"

"Well, I don't know if it's the same guy, but Santana saw this guy come in earlier asking for you. I caught a glimpse of him, he had brownish blond hair. I don't who he was or what he wanted. But he was pretty insistent on seeing or talking to you." Quinn explained.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "I have no idea who this person could be."

Quinn shook her head. "I don't know either."

"Look, if he comes by again, just call security." he suggested.

Quinn nodded. "Are you leaving?

Blaine shook his head. "No. I think I'm going to stay. Just until Lila gets out surgery." he said, making his way to the door.

"Or is to flirt with her single father?" Quinn teased.

Blaine turned his head and stuck out his tongue at her as she just rolled her eyes.

Kurt and his family were still waiting in the surgical waiting room. Blaine had come back up with a couple of plastic bags of food. He noticed that Carole, Rachel, and little Cory were gone. He figured they must have gone home. Kurt and Burt were sitting next to each other. Both of them with their eyes closed.

Blaine made his way over to Kurt and nudged his shoulder slightly. Kurt woke up quickly and noticed Blaine standing over him.

"Bla...I mean Dr. Anderson. Where did you go? I wanted to introduce you to my family." Kurt asked.

"Sorry. I thought you could use some privacy." Blaine admitted. "Here. I brought you up some breakfast." he said handing Kurt the plastic bags. "It's not much. Just a couple of slices of toast and biscuits alongs with some fruit. I thought you might be hungry."

Kurt looked through the boxes and then back at Blaine.

"Aw...You didn't have to do that." Kurt said, sympathetically.

"I know. But I wanted to. I know you've been here for a long time. I know it's not the best food in the world, because, hey, it's hospital food." Blaine joked.

Kurt smiled.

Burt, hearing the end of their conversation, walked up to them and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned his head.

"Oh dad. I want you to meet Dr. Anderson. He took care of Lila when she came in to the E.R. He's been really great by staying with us this whole time too." Kurt admitted.

Blaine smiled and stuck out his hand.

Burt shook it. "Nice to meet you Dr. Anderson, but please, call me Burt."

"Nice to meet you Burt." Blaine replied. "And, when I'm not working, it's Blaine." he winked in Kurt's direction.

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. Burt saw the interaction between his son and the young doctor.

"Hey Blaine. It seems like we've been waiting a long time for Lila to come out of surgery. Do you know what could be taking so long?" Burt asked.

"No one's come to talk to you?" Blaine asked, surprised.

Both Hummel men shook their heads.

Blaine looked at his watch and was surprised that no one had come and talked to them. The surgery should have been over by now. "I'll go see what I can find out."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you."

Blaine smiled and walked away.

**Please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lookie Lookie, I updated again! Yeah! So this chapter will answer a few questions, but may also have you asking some more. Like who is this mystery man? I know, I am evil, but it will all be revealed in time. LOL. And like I keep saying, there is a method to my madness. Muahh! **

**Enjoy!**

Blaine walked up to the surgical nurse's desk.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if Dr. Gordon was out of surgery?" Blaine asked politely.

The nurse looked at the computer in front of her. "Um...he just finished. He should be setting up his patient in recovery right now." she replied.

Blaine smiled his thanks and walked away as he went to find Dr. Gordon and talk to him to find out how Lila's surgery went.

Blaine found the doctor setting Lila's bed in the pediatric ward of surgical recovery room. He walked over to him.

"Dr. Gordon?" Blaine asked, and the older man turned around.

"Dr. Anderson. I thought you would have been long gone by now." Dr. Gordon teased.

"Actually, this is my patient and I wanted to make sure she was ok." Blaine admitted.

Dr. Gordon glared at Blaine. "Is that so?"

Blaine nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I was just about to go talk to family." Dr. Gordon started.

"How did everything go?" Blaine asked quickly.

Dr. Gordon laughed. "Everything went fine, Dr. Anderson. My goodness. If I didn't know better, I'd say this was your own flesh and blood."

Blaine laughed along. "It's just that I've been with her and the family since she arrived downstairs and I wanted to make sure everything went smoothly."

Dr. Gordon smiled and nodded in confirmation. "Well, I'm on my way to talk with the family. Care to join me?"

"Actually I think I'll stay here until her family comes back here. You know, just in case she wakes up. She might be scared. Being in a strange place and all." Blaine explained.

Dr. Gordon raised an eyebrow. "Ok. I'll be back I a few minutes then." he replied, and turned on his heel and went out to the waiting room.

As soon as Kurt saw Dr. Gordon walk into the waiting room, he stood up from his seat and his eyes went wide.

"Dr. Gordon? Is Lila ok? Did everything go ok?" Kurt asked quickly.

Dr. Gordon couldn't help but laugh. "Yes Mr. Hummel. Everything went fine. Your daughter did great. She might be a little sore for a while, but that's to be expected." he started to explain. "She'll need to stay for at least a couple of days. She'll probably be able to go home by the Friday or Saturday."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you so much Dr. Gordon."

Dr. Gordon smiled back. "You're very welcome Mr. Hummel."

Kurt then noticed that Blaine didn't come back out to the waiting room. "Um...Dr. Gordon? Do you know where Dr. Anderson went? He said that he went to find out what was taking so long, but he never came back."

Dr. Gordon snorted. "Yes, he did come back. He found me just as I was making sure your daughter was getting settled in. He insisted on staying with her until you got back to her."

Kurt stared at the older man with a blank expression on his face. Was Blaine starting to act like another father towards Lila or was this just him being a good doctor/nice person?

"Would you like me to take you to your daughter?" Dr. Gordon asked, bringing Kurt out of his thoughts.

Kurt shook his head. "Y...yes. Please."

Dr. Gordon smiled, as he turned around and Kurt and Burt followed him down a hallway towards the surgical recovery.

Dr. Gordon walked over to where Lila's bed was. Nurse Lynn was changing her IV bag and Blaine was sitting on a chair on her right side, reading a book to her quietly. He saw the three other men approach and stopped reading. He stood up and placed the book on the chair.

Kurt ran over to his daughter. He gently wiped a stray hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Lila's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey pumpkin!" Kurt said softly.

"Daddy!" she smiled, her voice raspy from sleep.

"How are feeling?" he asked.

"Sleepy." she replied.

Burt stepped a little closer. "Hey monkey."

"Grandpa!" she smiled. "Where's grandma?"

"She's back at the house with aunt Rachel and Cory. You'll see them later." Kurt replied.

Lila nodded and yawned her reply.

"She might be a little groggy for a while." Lynn informed the two Hummel men. "She's also on a few pain medications." she added as she finished hooking up the new IV bag and walking away.

"Go back to sleep honey. We'll be right here when you wake up. Ok?" Kurt instructed.

Lila nodded.

Kurt smiled and kissed her forehead again.

Burt placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy?" Lila whispered.

"Yes sweetheart?" Kurt asked.

"Where's Dr. Anderson?" she asked.

"What baby?" he asked, not sure if he heard he correctly.

"Where's Dr. Anderson?" she repeated.

Kurt looked around. Blaine was nowhere to be found. "I think he went home honey."

"You should have him come back." she insisted.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "Go to sleep Lila."

Lila nodded and closed her eyes.

Burt and Kurt walked away from Lila's bed so they wouldn't disturb her while they talked.

"What was that about?" Burt asked.

"What?" Kurt asked, nonchalantly.

"You know what." Burt chuckled. "You like this doctor, this Blaine guy."

"Dad, he's Lila's doctor. I can't like him ok?" Kurt insisted.

Burt held up his hands in surrender. "Ok. Ok, you're right."

Kurt sighed. "Thank you."

"Mr. Hummel?" Kurt heard Lynn call him, making him turn around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Dr. Anderson told me to tell you he had to leave, but he told me to give this to you." Lynn said, handing him a piece of folded paper.

Kurt looked down at the paper. "What is this?" he asked.

She just shrugged her shoulders as Kurt took the paper and walked away.

Kurt turned around and looked at his father.

"What is it?" Burt asked.

Kurt unfolded the paper. "It's a letter. From Dr. Anderson." he replied. "From Blaine." he corrected himself as he sat down and read the letter silently.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I know we just met a few days ago and now I am your daughter's doctor. I really hope she gets better soon and that she has a speedy recovery._

_ Also, I know that we just met and everything, but I know you might need some help once Lila gets discharged, and I hope I am not overstepping here, but if you ever need anything please don't be afraid to give me a call. I have enclosed my number for the hospital and if it happens to be that you call on a day that I'm not here, just tell them that I gave you permission to call me on my cell phone and they will give you my number. Because legally, doctors can't give out our personal numbers._

_ It was nice meeting you Kurt. I am sorry for what happened in your past, but you can only look to the future. Also, please do not beat yourself up about Lila's accident. They call them accidents for a reason. Believe me I have seen plenty of them._

_I hope we can meet again someday._

_Take care,_

_Dr. Blaine Anderson_

Kurt felt his heart flutter in his chest after he read Blaine's letter.

"Son? Are you ok?" Burt asked, as he noticed few tears running down Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt looked up at his father. "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." he lied. "Let's go sit with Lila until she wakes up." he insisted, and walked over towards Lila's bed.

Blaine was sitting on the bus, on his way home from the hospital. He hadn't been home in a very long time. Since he worked overtime, he wasn't going in until later that night, which meant he would be able to catch up on some much needed sleep.

When the bus came to a stop he practically jumped out. He checked his mail, which was mostly bills and junk, then trudged on up to his apartment. He turned the lights on and noticed a white envelope on the floor.

"What's this?" he said to himself, as he bent down and picked it up.

He looked at the envelope and saw that there was nothing written on it other than his first name. Blaine dropped his bag and mail on the table and slipped his shoes off before he plopped himself on the couch.

He ripped he mysterious envelope open and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and began to read to mysterious yet familiar had writing.

_Blaine,_

_I know it's been a long time, but I think we need to talk. I miss you. I have been trying to get in contact with you, but you are a hard person to track down. Yet, I figured you still lived in the same apartment as you did years ago. My number hasn't changed, so call me when you can. _

_Thanks._

Blaine crumpled the letter and threw it on the floor. He knew exactly who it was from and didn't want to have anything to do with that person whatsoever. He started breathing rapidly. Just thinking about that person made his blood boil. He knew one thing that would calm his nerves. He got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. Blaine opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. He normally didn't drink his frustrations away, but right now he thought he might explode.

**There you go. Hope you liked it. As always, please review, follow and favorite. **

**Now we only have 5 more days until we get our beloved Glee back! YEAH!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter. And yes I know it is VERY long. I think it's the longest yet. So I hope you enjoy it. Please review, follow and favorite as you all have graciously doing so far. And I love you all for that. I wish I could bake you some cookies and give them to you. **

**In this chapter we are getting a little bit deeper into Klaine's relationship. So stick around, there is more (drama) to come.**

After spending a few days in recovery, Lila was ready to be discharged from the hospital.

"Can we leave now daddy?" Lila whined.

Kurt laughed. That was the probably the millionth time she asked him that since she was fully awake after her surgery. "Soon sweetheart. We just have to wait for the doctor to come in and tell us it's ok and then we need them to bring a wheelchair for you."

"Are grandma and aunt Rachel waiting for me at home?" she asked.

"Yep. And Cory's been asking for his Lila." Burt replied.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"Your aunt Rachel told me that Cory has been calling you _his_ Lila since they got went home without you. He misses you." Kurt explained.

"Aww. I love my little brother." Lila cooed.

Burt and Kurt smiled.

Dr. Gordon walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Lila." he said, happily. "Are you ready to go home?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

He laughed. "I'm sure you are ready to get out of this place, huh?"

"You bet I am!" she replied.

Dr. Gordon continued to smile. "Well, I am here to tell you that you don't have to stay here any longer. That is, unless you really want to?"

Lila's eyes went wide as she shook her head.

He smiled. "Ok." he then turned to Kurt and handed him a folder. "Mr. Hummel, this is Lila's discharge paperwork and also paperwork explaining everything that we've done." he began to explain. "If you need anything or have any questions, the number for this floor is in there and any of the doctors or nurses will be happy to help you. I also recommend that you set up an appointment with Lila's pediatrician within in the next week and explain what happened. If they have any questions, they call me or Dr. Anderson here at the hospital. Also they will remove her casts in about 4 to 6 weeks. Within that time Lila can't get the casts wet. Everything you need to know about taking care of her while she's in the casts is in this folder." Dr. Gordon finished.

"Also, as I mentioned the other day, after he casts are removed, she will need physical therapy. But I'm sure her primary care doctor will discuss all of that with you when the time comes." he added.

Kurt skimmed through the folder and nodded his understanding. "Thank you so much Dr. Gordon."

"You're very welcome." Dr. Gordon replied. "I'll go have a nurse get a wheelchair and you can be on your way." he turned around and walked out of the room.

Kurt closed the folder and placed it in his bag.

"Dad, remind me to call Dr. Michaels next week to set up an appointment for Lila." Kurt asked, and Burt nodded.

Nurse Lynn came into the room pushing a wheelchair. "Ok Lila. Are you ready to go home?"

Lila smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Do you want me or dad to help you in?" Lynn asked, even though the answer was obvious.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

Lynn smiled. "I kind of thought so."

Kurt went over to Lila's right side and carefully lifted her up and placed her in the wheelchair. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Lila nodded. "Yep. Let's go." she replied, anxious to leave.

"Ok, let's you out of here." said Lynn as she turned the wheelchair around and started pushing Lila towards the elevators, with Kurt and Burt following.

While they were waiting to get on the elevator, a familiar man stood in front of them.

"Dr. Anderson?" Kurt gasped.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hummel." Blaine greeted. He then looked down at Lila sitting in the wheelchair. "Hey Lila. I heard you were going home today."

"Yeah, finally." Lila replied.

"That's great Lila. I'm really glad to see that you're doing better." Blaine complimented. "I also wanted to give you this." he pulled out a bag from behind his back.

Lila's eyes went wide with surprise. "For me? Thank you." she gasped.

Blaine smiled. "I thought you could use a little cheering up." he handed her the bag.

She tried to open it with only one hand but it was proving to be more than difficult.

"Do you want me to help you honey?" Kurt asked.

"No! I don't want any help!" Lila screamed, as she became frustrated and threw the bag on the ground after becoming and began to cry.

Kurt frowned. "Honey, it's ok. Don't cry." he rubbed Lila's shoulder trying to soothe her.

Lila rubbed her eyes with her non-injured hand. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure baby. " Kurt replied. He turned to Blaine. "Would you like to walk out with us?"

Blaine blushed. "Uh...Sure. I'd like that." he looked at Lynn. "I'll walk them out Lynn."

Lynn took her hands off of the wheelchair. "Ok, saves me time from having to walk all the way back." she teased. "Oh, also Dr. Gordon said that they can take that wheelchair home with them."

Blaine nodded and pushed the wheelchair into the elevator.

When they got down to the lobby, Burt went to get the car, leaving Kurt with Blaine and Lila in the wheelchair.

"Um...Did you happen to get my letter?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I did. Thank you." said Kurt.

Blaine smiled. "You're welcome."

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to see you again. I know that we just met, but I know Lila would like to see you too." Kurt admitted.

Blaine began to blush. "I'd really like that too."

Kurt couldn't help but smile.

Lila looked up at her father. "Daddy, is Blaine coming home with us?" she asked.

Kurt's eyes went wide in shock. "Why would ask something like that Lila?"

"Because you like him." she teased.

Kurt tried to swallow the large size lump that appeared in throat, but before he could say anything, his dad had pulled the car up in front of them and honked the horn. Burt hopped out of the car.

"Ok monkey, let's get you home." He exclaimed, and went over to lift her out of the wheelchair. Then he gently placed her in the car, buckling her seatbelt.

"Come on Kurt. Let's go." Burt bellowed, waving his arm.

Kurt blinked a few times and realized what was happening. "I better get going." he murmured. "It was good to see you again."

Blaine smiled. "You too." he extended his hand and Kurt shook it.

Kurt smiled extra wide as he left.

Blaine suddenly felt something in the palm of his hand. He looked down and saw that there was a crumpled up piece of paper. He opened it and saw Kurt's name and number scribbled on it. Blaine smiled and looked back up to see that his car had left.

Burt pulled the car up in front of Kurt's house. Kurt looked at Lila in the back in seat. "Lila we're home."

Lila didn't remained silent. Kurt sighed. He looked at his father. "She hates me." he whispered.

"Hey, she does not hate you." Burt argued. "I want to stop thinking that. All of this was an accident. It could have happened to anybody at anytime."

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yeah, but it happened to my baby girl because I was too tired to put up the guard rail that should have been up in the first place."

Burt placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Listen Kurt, I want you to stop beating yourself up over this. If you don't, you never will."

Kurt took in a deep calming breath and nodded.

"Come on, let's get my granddaughter inside, before Carole starts calling and asking where we are." Burt teased.

They both hopped out of the car as Burt opened the trunk and lifted the wheelchair out and pushed it over to where side of the car where Lila was sitting. Kurt carefully lifted her up, out of the car and placed her in the chair. He closed the car door and pushed her up towards the front door, while Burt continued to finish unpacking the trunk of the car.

Kurt opened the front door. "Hello?" he shouted. "We're home!" he announced.

"Lila!" Rachel and Carole squealed, as they ran up to greet her.

"Lila, Lila, Lila!" Cory squealed, running as fast as he could on his little legs towards his family.

Lila forced herself to smile.

"Lila home!" said Cory.

"Yes Cory. Lila's finally home." said Carole, picking up her grandson.

"How are feeling sweetheart?" Carole asked.

Lila shrugged her shoulders.

"Present now grandma?" Cory asked.

"Ok honey." Carole replied and set Cory down. He then ran out upstairs.

"What is he talking about?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Oh, you'll see." Carole teased.

Kurt pushed Lila's wheelchair into the living room and Burt came into the house.

"Do you want to sit on the couch or stay where you are babe?" Kurt asked?

Lila shrugged.

Kurt knew that being in two casts and in a wheelchair was going to be hard for his daughter. He knew he would be there for her and be extra patient with her.

A few minutes later Cory had come down with a wrapped present. After seeing what Lila had done with Blaine's gift, Kurt wasn't sure present's were a good idea. Cory handed the present to his sister.

"Her Lila. For you." said Cory.

Lila smiled slightly. "Thank you Cory. I think I'll open it later."

"No!" he squealed. "Open now Lila!"

Kurt bent down to Cory's eye level. "Cory, sweetie, Lila's still a little tired. But she'll open he gift later. Ok?"

"No!" Cory screamed again, as he began to have a meltdown. He threw himself on the floor on started crying.

"I think he might be tired. He missed his nap today because he wanted to wait for Lila to come home." Rachel explained.

Kurt nodded. He picked up his crying soon and tried to soothe him.

Kurt carried Cory up to his room. He placed him gently in his race car bed.

"No! No bed daddy!" Cory cried.

"Shh. I know. It's ok." Kurt soothed as Cory continued to cry. Kurt looked on the floor and found his Elmo doll lying there. Kurt picked it up. "Look munchkin, here's Elmo. Remember what Elmo says? Elmo loves you." Cory started to settle down. He hugged his Elmo doll. A few minutes later, he had settled down and fell asleep.

Kurt quietly left the room and went back downstairs. When he went back downstairs he saw that everyone was in the kitchen, having a late lunch.

"Kurt, are you hungry?" Carole asked, as she saw Kurt walk into the kitchen. "I made some sandwiches."

Kurt smiled and nodded his reply, but before he could say anything he felt a his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw that he had a text message. "I'll be right back." he said quickly and went into the living room. He sat on the couch and saw looked at his phone and saw that it was a text from Blaine.

_Kurt,_

_I hope it's not too soon for me to be sending you a text. But something told me I just needed too. And I hope this isn't too soon, but my next day off is next Tuesday and I was hoping, that if you are ok with leaving Lila and Cory with your family or a sitter, you would like to go out on a date with me? But if you can't or it's too early to leave her, I totally understand. But anyways, you have my number, I hope you use it. And I hope to hear from you soon._

_Blaine._

Kurt read the message and thought about what Blaine was asking. It had been so long since Kurt had been out on a date, he wasn't sure what he should do. Should he go out with this amazing, good looking and nice person? Or is that just what he is being? Nice? Because of what happened to Lila and what Kurt had told him? Kurt wasn't sure.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt the couch dip next to him. He looked to his right and saw that Rachel and sat down.

"Here. Carole thought you might be hungry." Rachel stated, handing him a plate with a turkey sandwich.

Kurt smiled and took the offered sandwich. "Thanks."

Rachel caught a glimpse of Kurt's phone. "Is that the same Blaine I think it is?" she teased.

Kurt almost choked on his food. "Yes." he choked out.

"Did you give him your number?" Rachel asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes Rachel. First he gave me his number, well technically he gave me the hospital number because legally he can't give out his personal phone number. Then before I got in the car to leave the hospital, I slipped my phone number into the palm of his hand." he explained.

Rachel squealed and clapped her hands. "Are you going out with him?"

"I don't know. That's what he just texted me about. He asked me out for next Tuesday because he's off that night. But only if ok with my leaving Lila and Cory with family or a sitter." he began to explain. "And I don't know. I mean, I haven't been on a date in years."

"All the more reason to go." Rachel insisted.

Kurt shook his head.

"Oh no. You are going even if I have drag you, kicking and screaming, much like your 3 year old son." Rachel tormented.

Kurt sighed. "I mean it would be nice to have some time to talk to someone else. Outside of my family that is." he finished.

Rachel nodded. "Hey, I totally understand. I mean I was the same way after Finn. I mean it may not seem like I'm putting myself out there, but just because I'm not doesn't mean you shouldn't."

Kurt nodded. "You're right." he then looked over his shoulder at Lila sitting in the kitchen. "But, maybe I should wait a little longer. Just until Lila's used to being home from the hospital."

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on Kurt. I know you. If you don't go out now, you never will. And it's only one date. If you don't like this guy, you don't have to see him again. It's not like the next thing we're going to do is planning a big wedding for you or anything like that."

Both she and Kurt started to laugh. Rachel stood up and went back to into the kitchen. Once she was gone, Kurt decided to send a text back to Blaine.

_Blaine,_

_ I guess we are on a first name basis now. And yes I would love to go out with you. I wasn't sure if you had a time in mind, but I really enjoy being able to put Lila and Cory to bed, so how does 8:00 sound? And do you would you like to meet somewhere? Just let me know. _

_Kurt._

Kurt smiled as he sent his text. He went into the kitchen to put his dish in the sink.

"Daddy, I'm tired." said Lila with a yawn.

"Ok pumpkin. Do you want to take a nap on the couch?" Kurt suggested.

Lila shook her head. "No, I want to sleep in your bed."

Kurt sighed. He knew that she wouldn't want to sleep anywhere but his bed for a while. "Ok baby girl." he pushed her wheelchair to the bottom of the stairs and then lifted her out and carried her up to his bedroom. Kurt placed Lila on the bed and covered her with his comforter. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you so much Lila."

Lila yawned. "I love you too."

Kurt quietly walked out of the room. He felt his phone vibrate again. He almost squealed when he saw the Blaine had replied back so quickly. He walked downstairs and saw that his family chatting in the living room. Since it was a nice day out, he decided to go and sit out on the back porch. Kurt began to read the text.

_Hey Kurt,_

_Yes we can be on a first name basis, except when you stop by the hospital. Then it's all formal. 8:00 is perfect with me. If you want we can meet at a restaurant or I can pick you up. Which ever you are more comfortable with. By the way what kind of food do you like? That way I know where I can make reservations._

_Blaine_

Kurt smiled. He was beginning to think he could start to like Blaine. He then typed out a text to reply to Blaine.

_Blaine,_

_I'm really not that picky. Except I don't like to eat BBQ on a first date. Trust me. So if that means you are going to make reservations, you might need to pick up. I guess you already have my address because of the forms I filled out when Lila was brought into the E.R. So I guess I'll see you on Tuesday._

_Kurt_

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stick around. And please don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, I am warning you now, this is VERY, VERY, LONG. When I typed it out, it came out to be 14 pages. Yeah, that's long for me. Ok, so this is chapter you all probably have been waiting for. So I won't hold it from you any longer. I will just say one thing. 3 more days until Glee! Ok, enjoy. And please keep up all of your fantastic reviews, follows, and favorite. Thanks so much. And I'll see you in the next chapter.**

Since Kurt had accepted his invitation, Blaine had been on cloud nine. He began looking online for restaurants that would be nice for a first date. When he found the name of a little Italian restaurant that happened to be close to where Kurt lived, Blaine quickly made a reservation.

Blaine was very excited and looking forward to Tuesday evening. Even though he had work to concentrate on, whenever he had a break, his upcoming date with Kurt was on his mind.

Yet, Kurt had been very busy taking care of Lila and Cory, he didn't have much time to really concentrate on his date with Blaine. Maybe that was a good thing.

When the day had finally arrived, Blaine had spent most of his day making sure everything was perfect. He decided that he should get a new outfit, because when he opened his closet he didn't see anything that really looked like 'first date clothes.' Blaine quickly grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and headed out the door. He had a few hours to shop before he had to pick up Kurt before their date, so he headed to the mall.

Once at the mall, he headed to one of the big department stores. He started to look around in the clearance area in the Men's department. Nothing really stood out to him, so he continued his search. He found a nice light blue shirt with matching pants. He quickly found his size and went to try them on.

While Blaine was in the dressing room, he looked at himself in the mirror. He liked the way he looked in the new outfit, but he thought that it needed a little something. Maybe a new bow-tie? Blaine got changed and went to find where the bow-ties were. Once he did, he looked through the different colors and designs until he found the perfect one. He then paid for his outfit and made his way back to his apartment and began to get ready for his date.

Over at the Hummel household, Kurt was helping Carole prepare dinner, before he got ready to go on his date. Kurt had told his dad and Carole about going out with Blaine, but had kept that information from Cory and Lila. He didn't want them getting upset and leave them crying for his parents.

"So, are you excited about your date tonight?" Carole whispered, while she was cutting up vegetables.

Kurt shrugged. "I guess so. I mean like I told Rachel, it's been so long since I've been on a date."

Carole nodded. "But I bet once you're out, you'll have fun."

"I don't know if I remember what _fun_ is?" Kurt confessed.

Carole laughed and wrapped her arms around her step-son. "Oh honey, it'll be ok." she reassured him.

Kurt smiled as they finished making dinner.

After the Cory and Lila had finished dinner, Kurt gave Cory his bath first, while Lila finished up her homework with Burt and Carole.

"Ok big boy, time to wash your hair." said Kurt, as he gave Cory a washcloth to cover his eyes.

"Ok daddy." Cory replied, covering his eyes.

Kurt scooped up some water in a plastic cup and poured it on his already wet head. Once Cory felt the water run down his back, he started to shake and giggle. He liked feeling the water run down his back.

"Ok you little fish. All done." said Kurt. "Do you want to play with your water toys for a few more minutes?"

Cory nodded and Kurt laughed.

"Ok. I'm going to set the timer and once it beeps, that means it's time to come out." Kurt instructed, as he grabbed the timer from the sink counter and set it for 3 minutes.

Cory splashed the water with his toys and laughed. He loved being in the water. He was a little fish. He loved going in the bath but hated getting out.

As soon as the timer beeped, indicating that Cory needed to stop playing and it was time for him to come out, he wasn't happy.

"Ok Cory. Time to come out." Kurt stated.

"No!" Cory whined.

"Yes. Time for bed." Kurt scolded, as he lifted a wet Cory out of the bathtub and wrapped him in a soft and dry towel.

Cory started yawning. "Story?" he asked.

Kurt laughed, as he continued drying his son. "Yes, but I think you'll have to wait until after I give Lila her bath."

"_My_ Lila!" Cory corrected.

Kurt laughed at how funny Cory could be. "Ok, _your_ Lila."

Cory smirked.

After Cory was all dried, Kurt put a pull-up on him and a pair of clean pajamas.

"Why don't you go downstairs and read a book with grandma and grandpa while I give _your_ Lila a bath?" Kurt suggested.

Cory nodded and ran downstairs.

Kurt followed and went into the living room, where Lila was reading a book to Carole and Burt.

"Hey Lila, time for you bath pumpkin." Kurt said, softly.

Lila placed her bookmark inside her book and let Kurt pick her up and bring her upstairs.

"Are you going to wash my hair tonight?" Lila asked, as they went into the bathroom.

"No. I washed your last night." he replied, as he carefully set her on the toilet. "Before I give you your bath, let me go get your pajamas."

Lila nodded.

Kurt went into his daughter's bedroom and grabbed a pair of clean pajamas and went back into the bathroom.

"Ok munchkin. Let's get you clean." Kurt smiled. He carefully pulled her clothes off, trying not to hurt her. He then began giving her a sponge bath.

"How much longer do I have to have these yucky sponge baths?" Lila asked, clearly annoyed.

Kurt sighed. "I know you don't like it honey, but you can't get your casts wet." he explained.

Lila frowned.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

Once Lila was clean, Kurt slipped her into her pajamas and carried her into his bedroom. She had been sleeping in his bed since she came home from the hospital. She was beyond terrified to sleep in her own bed. Kurt understood.

Cory ran in and climbed into the bed next to his sister. Burt and Carole stood next to each other in the doorway.

"Ok. Grandma and grandpa read you two a story before, so now it's time to say goodnight." said Kurt softly. "I love both of you very much and I'll see you in the morning." he kissed each of them on the cheek, watching as they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kurt grabbed the clothes that were hanging on his closet door and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm going to go get ready now." he whispered to his parents.

They nodded as he went into the guest bathroom and they went back downstairs.

Kurt had moved his shower and moisturizing items into the guest bathroom, just for tonight, because he knew that the kids would want to sleep in his bed and he didn't want to disturb them or have them getting upset.

After Kurt was finished in the shower, he had changed into his outfit, which was a white shirt with a black vest and dark jeans with his blue Converse. He walked down stairs and into the living room.

"So, what do you think?" Kurt asked his dad and Carole, as stood in front of them, twirling around.

"You look very handsome Kurt." Carole gushed.

"You look very nice son." Burt replied.

"You don't think it's too much do you?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"No. Honey you look great. He's going to love you." Carole complimented.

Kurt smiled. "Thank you." he looked down at his watch. "It's almost 8:00."

"Relax Kurt. He'll be here." Burt said, as stood up and placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder trying to get him to calm down.

Kurt took in a deep breath. He started to mentally go over everything that he needed to do before he left and also make sure he had everything he would need for the night.

"If Lila or Cory wake up in the middle of the night please don't tell them where I went. Just...just tell them that I went over to Rachel's." Kurt exclaimed.

"Would you relax Kurt." begged Burt. "Everything will be fine. There's nothing to worry about. This isn't the first time we've babysat our grandkids before."

Kurt nodded. "I know, but they've been really clingy lately. Especially since Lila got hurt."

Carole nodded. "I understand honey, but trust me. Everything will be fine. I want you to go out, stay out as long as you'd like and have a good time." she insisted.

Kurt sighed. "You're right. As much as I hate to admit it, you're both right."

Carole and Burt both smiled and laughed.

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door followed by a buzz from Kurt's phone. Kurt took it out and saw it was from Blaine.

_Hey Kurt,_

_ I'm here. I didn't want to ring the doorbell because you said the kids would be sleeping, so I tried to knock as quietly as I could. I'm texting you just in case you didn't here me knock._

_Blaine_

Kurt smiled and went to answer the door. Blaine was standing there smiling, holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses.

"Hi Kurt." greeted Blaine.

Kurt smiled back. "Hi Blaine."

Blaine looked down at the flowers in his hand. "Oh...these are for you." he handed the bouquet over to Kurt.

Kurt began to blush. "Wow. They're beautiful. Thank you."

Blaine smiled back at Kurt. "You're welcome."

"Would you like to come in for a minute?" Kurt suggested.

"Umm..." Blaine hesitated.

"Why don't you let me take those and you two can get going?" Carole suggested, coming from behind Kurt, as took the flowers from him.

"Oh Blaine, this is my step-mother Carole. Carole, this is Blaine." Kurt introduced.

"Nice to meet you Blaine." replied Carole.

"You too." Blaine replied.

"Have fun you two." bellowed Burt, from the living room.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Blaine asked.

Kurt quickly grabbed his coat off of the coat hook and stepped out next to Blaine, closing the door behind him. "Ready."

Blaine and Kurt began to walk to the restaurant.

"So, where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"It's a surprise." Blaine replied, as they made a turn on a corner.

"Please don't tell me it's BBQ?" Kurt complained.

Blaine laughed. "No. Don't worry. I listened to your recommendation and stayed away from everything with barbecue sauce."

Kurt shook his head.

"So how's Lila doing?" Blaine asked.

"She's doing ok. I'm really sorry that she threw your present on the floor. I think she just got upset because she couldn't use both of her hands." Kurt explained. "When Cory gave her a gift when she came home she didn't want to open it. I guess it might have been too much for her to deal with in one day."

Blaine nodded. "Don't worry about it. I understand."

They made another turn down another corner and soon they were standing in front of an Italian restaurant. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Blaine, where are we?" he asked, clearly confused.

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and pulled him to the entrance. "This is where we are having dinner. But only dinner. We are having dessert somewhere else entirely."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but listened to Blaine anyway.

"Good evening. How are you doing tonight?" the hostess asked.

Blaine smiled. "Good. We have a reservation for two under Anderson."

The hostess looked down at her clipboard then back at Blaine. "Yes, if you'll follow me I'll show you to your table." she grabbed two menus and showed Blaine and Kurt where their table. She set them down at a cozy little table with dim lighting. She sat down the two menus and Kurt and Blaine sat down across from each other.

"Your waitress will be with you in a just a minute. Enjoy your meal." she said sweetly and walked away.

Kurt and Blaine opened their menus. Blaine looked up from his menu and smiled at Kurt. Kurt quickly looked up from his menu and saw the grin on Blaine's face.

"What?" Kurt asked, frightened.

Blaine laughed. "Nothing. I am just really happy."

Kurt smiled. "Me too."

Their conversation stopped when a young girl came over to their table. "Good evening. My name is Jessica and I'll be you're waitress this evening." she introduced herself. "Can I start you off with a glass of wine?" she asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Would like some wine?"

Kurt gasped. "I actually haven't had wine in years."

"We'd like each like a glass of your house red wine please." Blaine asked.

Jessica nodded as she wrote down the order on her pad. "Two glasses of house red wine. Would like to put in any appetizers?"

"Um...I think we're still thinking." Blaine admitted.

Jessica nodded. "Well let me go get those drinks for you and I'll give you some more time to look over the menu."

Blaine and Kurt nodded their thanks as Jessica walked away.

Blaine and Kurt looked over the menus and finally decided on what they each wanted to order.

"Do you know what you're going to get?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "I think I'm going to get the manicotti."

Kurt grinned.

"What about you?" Blaine asked.

"I was thinking about the eggplant parmesan." Kurt admitted.

Jessica came back and placed the glasses of wine in front of Kurt and Blaine.

"Thank you." Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

Jessica smiled. "You're welcome. Have you decided or do you need a little more time?"

"I think we're ready." Kurt replied.

Jessica pulled her order pad out and was ready to write their orders down.

"I would like the eggplant parmesan please." Kurt asked.

Jessica nodded. "And for you sir." she asked Blaine.

"I would like the manicotti please." Blaine asked.

Jessica nodded. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Both men shook their heads.

"Ok, I'll put those orders in and they should be out shortly." she smiled, as she picked up the two menus and walked away.

Once Blaine and Kurt were alone again, Blaine decided to start up another conversation.

"So, have you always lived in New York?" Blaine asked.

"Actually, after I graduated high school, I moved here from Ohio for college."

Blaine's eyes suddenly went wide. "Really? I'm from Ohio too."

"Oh my gosh. I'm from Lima. Where are you from?" Kurt asked.

"I'm from Westerville. I think it's probably about two hours away from Lima." Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded. "So, you've met my family. What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

Blaine nodded, as he took a sip of his wine. "I actually have an older brother. He's an actor and lives in California. With both of our busy schedules we don't get to see each other that much."

Kurt's frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Blaine shook his head. "Don't be. We don't get along that well when we're in the same room, so I guess that it's better this way." he let out a slight laugh.

Kurt took a sip of his wine. "Did you always want to be a doctor?"

Blaine shrugged. "Well, at first I did want to become a famous singer, but my father shot that dream down real quick." He took another swig of wine. "After thinking for a while, I had my gay crush on a Mr. George Clooney who played Dr. Doug Ross on E.R. And after watching that show and seeing how doctors saved lives, even if they were only actors, I realized, I want to help people."

Kurt smiled. "So that's when you decided to become a doctor?"

Blaine nodded as he continued to drink his wine.

Jessica came back with their food and placed in front of them.

"Please let me know if there's anything you need." she said sweetly before walking away.

Blaine raised his glass. "I think we should make a toast."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but raised his glass anyway. "What are we toasting to?"

Blaine thought for a minute. "Here's to us. Here's to in the hopes of a new relationship."

Kurt smiled as they clinked their glasses and sipped their wine.

Kurt and Blaine enjoyed their meal in comfortable silence. When it came time for the check, Blaine had insisted on paying. After dinner, Kurt and Blaine left the restaurant.

"Now onto dessert." Blaine declared.

"Dessert? I am so full from dinner." Kurt teased.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him to away from the Italian restaurant.

They made their way down a few streets until they came to a tiny little chocolate and gelato shop.

"And this Kurt Hummel, is where we are having dessert." Blaine announced.

Kurt looked at the little shop with wide eyes, as Blaine led him inside and up to the counter.

"So Kurt, pick any dessert you like." Blaine said. "Even pick out some for Cory and Lila."

Kurt smiled. "I don't usually let them have sweets." he admitted.

"Oh come on Kurt, a few pieces of chocolate isn't going to hurt." Blaine teased.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Ok, maybe I'll just get a couple of pieces for them."

Blaine smiled.

After Blaine and Kurt finished in the chocolate shop, Blaine began to walk Kurt home.

"Oh Kurt, I almost forgot to ask you, what do you do for a living? I mean besides being a great dad to two great kids?" Blaine asked, as they walked.

Kurt blushed. "I'm a fashion designer."

"Really? Wow. That's amazing." Blaine smiled.

Kurt looked down at his feet. "Blaine. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything." Blaine replied.

"Um..I don't really know how to ask you this...but...you know about my ex-husband. I was just wondering if you had any exs?" Kurt stammered out.

Blaine sighed. "Yes. I have an ex-boyfriend."

Kurt looked back up at Blaine again. "Do you mind if I ask what happened? I mean you know what happened between Adam and I."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...um...There was this guy that I met in back in high school." he began. "At first I couldn't stand the guy, but we started going out and we really got to know each other. After high school we moved in together. He went to Columbia for law, while I went NYU for med-school." Blaine continued. "But, one night after coming home from work, I come into the apartment and I hear soft music playing in the bedroom and there he is in bed with another guy."

"Oh my god. Blaine I'm so sorry." Kurt said softly, as he placed a comforting hand Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine shook his head. "It's ok. You aren't my ex-boyfriend and you aren't the guy he cheated on me with."

Before either of them could say another word, they turned their heads and realized where they were standing. They had arrived back in front of Kurt's house.

"I guess I should let you go inside now." Blaine admitted.

Kurt blushed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, I don't think the date is officially over until I walk you to the door." Blaine smiled.

Kurt laughed.

Blaine then linked his fingers with Kurt's as they walked up to the front door together.

"I really had a great time tonight." Kurt said, happily and smiling.

Blaine smiled. "Me too."

They both stood there for a moment. Not sure what to say or do next.

"I should really go inside." Kurt insisted.

"Oh yeah. Sure." Blaine gasped. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded. "Sure. Of course."

Blaine nodded. "Ok. Good night Kurt."

"Good night Blaine." stated Kurt.

Blaine turned toward the path and began to walk away, while Kurt took his keys out and turned towards the door. Before Kurt could completely unlock the door he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin, before he realized it was Blaine.

"Blaine, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Kurt gasped.

"Sorry." Blaine apologized. "I just forgot something."

Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine's lips were on his. When they parted, they looked into each other's eyes and couldn't help but smiled. Neither of them needed to say a word. Blaine pecked Kurt on the cheek on last time for turning around again and heading for home.

Kurt turned back towards the door and unlocked it, letting himself inside. He was ecstatic. He had just had an amazing date with the most amazing man that ended better then he could have ever imagined.

Kurt noticed that all of the lights were off in the house, which meant that everyone must have been asleep. He quietly turned on one of the standing lamps in the living room and made himself a bed on the couch. He didn't want to risk waking up Lila and Cory or risk hurting Lila while she was in her casts. Once he got comfortable he turned the light off and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his perfect date with one, Dr. Blaine Anderson.

**Well folks, there you have it. And I would just like to say, that this chapter really kicked my butt because it took forever to start and once I started it, it just seemed to go on and on and wouldn't stop. But you know how that goes. Once inspiration hits, you roll with it.**

**Please continue with all of your kind and lovely reviews, follows, and favorites. Thanks so much.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is Ch. 13. I hope you enjoy it. That's all I will say...for now! So please continue with all of the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites. And I will see you in the next chapter.**

The next day, Blaine got himself ready for work. He woke up before his alarm went off and jumped in the shower and got dressed. He made himself a cup of coffee and was on his way.

As he made his way to work, Blaine couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of his face. When he entered the hospital, waiting at the front desk, were Quinn and Santana.

"Hey, how your date last night?" Santana asked.

"It was unbelievable!" Blaine answered, as he made his way into the doctor's lounge.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other and immediately followed the young doctor.

"So, what happened?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, come on. Give us the details." Santana added.

Blaine closed his locker and turned around to face the two young women. "What happened between Kurt and I, is our business." he stated, as he began leave the lounge.

Quinn and Santana made faces at each other.

"But I will say one thing," Blaine added, before leaving the room. "I always end the night with a good night kiss." then Blaine made his way out.

Quinn and Santana squealed. They followed him out into the hospital area.

Blaine made his way to the front desk to grab several charts, when he noticed something on the counter.

"Quinn, where did this come from?" he asked, mentioning the object in front of him.

Quinn turned around from where she was working at her computer. "Oh, those came for you. I think they're a thank you from you date." she replied.

"Someone sent you flowers? This must be really serious." Santana teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal." he looked for a card through the red and yellow roses and pulled it out.

"What's the card say?" asked Quinn.

Blaine opened the small card and began to read it out loud.

_Dear Blaine,_

_ Thank you so much for a fun evening last night. I really enjoyed it. I hope we can go out again real soon. Let me know when your next day off is and we will plan something._

_Kurt_

Blaine couldn't help but hide the smile that was forming on his face or the blush that was burning on his cheeks. Quinn and Santana started whistling and making kissing nosies.

"What?" Blaine asked, annoyed.

"Somebody's in love." they sing-songed together.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "So what? We're both adults. Why should it matter?" he asked, as he took his charts and walked away.

Quinn and Santana looked and each other and started to laugh.

That same day, Kurt was busy at home sketching out designs for work. Since Kurt had been working for Isabelle for so long, she allowed Kurt to work from home a few days a week. This turned out to be a good thing in the beginning when he became a single father and now it seemed to become a necessity. But Kurt nor Isabelle seemed to mind, because Kurt always came into the office when he needed to.

"What are you working on hun?" asked Carole, as she down on the couch next to Kurt, offering him a cup of tea.

Kurt taking the cup and placing the cup on the coffee table and turning the sketchpad towards his step-mother.

"Kurt, is this who I think it is?" she asked.

Kurt looked at the paper and blushed. He realized that he didn't draw a piece of clothing. He ended up drawing Blaine. He hid his face in his hands. "Oh my god!" he said, his voice muffled.

Carole set the sketchpad aside and wrapped her arms around Kurt's shoulders. "Hey, don't beat yourself up. It just means you like him." she acknowledged.

Kurt lifted his head up. "I guess so because I sent him flowers to his work as a thank you for last night."

Carole smiled. "So are you going to see him again?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. I hope so."

Carole hugged Kurt. "I hope so. You two would be so cute together."

Kurt snorted and then looked at his watch. "Oh, I have to go. I have to pick up Cory and Lila at school."

Carole unwrapped her arms from Kurt and let him stand up. Kurt grabbed his things and headed out of the door, waving to Carole before he left.

While Kurt was on his way to Cory's school, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw that it was Rachel calling.

"Hello Rachel." said Kurt.

"Hey, so how was your date last night?" Rachel asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know, miss nosy rosy."

"Hey, I just want to make sure my best friend is happy. That's all." Rachel confessed.

"Uh-huh." Kurt quipped.

"Ok, fine. Don't tell me." Rachel sighed. "But see if I throw you a bachelor party."

"Rachel, we went out on one date! We're not even close to even talking about getting married. Yet." Kurt admitted.

"Ok. Well I have to get going. I just wanted to see how things went, but if you're not going to tell me, then I guess I'll find out later." Rachel said, sadly.

"Goodbye Rachel." said Kurt, as he hung up the phone and continued on his way to Cory's school.

Kurt arrived at Cory's school and signed him out.

"Daddy!" Cory squealed, as he ran into Kurt's arms.

"Hey buddy." Kurt smiled. "Did you have fun today?"

Cory nodded. "I paint!"

"You did? What did you paint?" Kurt asked, excitedly.

"Rainbow!" Cory replied, happily as he handed his dad his backpack.

Kurt smiled down at his son. "That's great. Are you ready to go get Lila?"

"_My_ Lila." Cory corrected.

Kurt just laughed. "Yes. _Your_ Lila. Then we'll go home and see grandma and grandpa."

"Yeah!" Cory jumped up excitedly. He took Kurt's hand and walked out of the building.

Kurt and Cory walked to Lila's elementary school and waited for her to be pushed out in her wheelchair.

"Where Lila daddy?" Cory asked, getting impatient.

Kurt looked down at his son. "We have to wait for her munchkin. She should be out in a few minutes. Someone is going to be pushing her wheelchair before the bell rings, so nobody hurts her."

"Oh, ok." Cory nodded, satisfied with Kurt's answer.

While they were waiting, something caught Cory's eye.

"Daddy, look!" he exclaimed and pointed to a flyer on a nearby wall.

"What is it Cory?" asked Kurt.

Cory took Kurt's hand and pulled him over to the wall and showed him what he was looking at.

"What this daddy?" Cory asked.

Kurt read the flyer. "It looks like the school's having a carnival."

"What that?" Cory asked.

Kurt laughed. "It's a fair, with rides and games."

Cory's eyes went wide. "We go? Please daddy?"

Kurt resisted to roll his eyes. But then he had an idea. Why not mention this to Blaine? If Blaine was going to be getting involved with Kurt, wouldn't that mean he was going to be getting involved with the kids too?

"We'll see sweetheart. Let me think about it ok?" Kurt finally answered.

Cory nodded.

A minute later, they saw Lila being pushed out of the building.

"Lila!" Cory shouted and ran over to her. "_My_ Lila!"

Kurt smiled. He really loved how much his son cared for his sister.

"You ok Lila?" Cory asked, kissing her casts.

Lila laughed. "Yes Cory. I'm ok."

Kurt walked up to his daughter and kissed her on her cheek. "Hi princess. How was school?"

"Good. Are grandma and grandpa still here?" she asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yep, they're still here. They're staying for a couple more weeks."

Cory went behind the wheelchair and tried to grab the handlebars. "I push."

"No buddy, you can't push. You're too short. But you can help _me_ push." Kurt suggested.

"NO!" Cory screamed. "Me do all by myself!"

"Cory!" Kurt scolded. "Do you want to go to your room when we get home?"

Cory quickly shook his head.

"Then let's go. You can help me push your sister." said Kurt, calmly.

"No!" Cory shouted again.

"Ok, come here." Kurt said, grabbing Cory and carrying him on his hip.

"No, no, no!" Cory continued to scream.

Kurt carried him and pushed Lila home in her wheelchair.

When they arrived home, Kurt placed Cory down on the floor.

"Cory go up to your room." Kurt ordered.

Cory shook his head.

"I said go up to your room right now." Kurt repeated.

"NO!" Cory screamed loudly.

Kurt rubbed his face with his hands, clearly getting tired and frustrated with all of Cory's daily outbursts.

Burt and Carole who could hear what was happening from the living room, came over to see if they could help.

"Kurt, is there anything we can do to help?" Burt offered.

Kurt nodded. "Could you please take Lila into the kitchen or living room? Wherever she wants to go."

Burt nodded and picked his granddaughter up carefully and taking her into the living room.

Kurt bent down in front of Cory. "Cory, could you please tell me why you getting so upset lately?" he asked calmly.

"Want to help." Cory said simply.

Kurt sighed. "I know you want to help buddy. But sometimes there are that you can't help with. Like pushing the wheelchair by yourself. You're just not tall enough."

"Please?" Cory begged.

"You can help, only if a grown up is pushing too." Kurt continued.

Cory shook his head. "By myself."

Kurt sighed. He knew this was going to be difficult. "Why don't you go and ask Lila if she wants a snack?" he suggested. "You can bring that to her. That would be a big help."

Cory smiled and ran off.

Kurt took in a deep breath. He was glad that Cory's outburst didn't turn into a huge meltdown. He stood back up and grabbed Lila's backpack. Kurt opened the Lila's princess backpack and pulled out her planner and homework folder. He flipped opened the planner where it was paper-clipped to and saw that she had spelling and math homework. He was about to look through her folder when he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and smiled when he saw the familiar name that flashed on the screen. _Blaine_. Blaine had sent him a text. He opened the message and began to read it.

_Kurt,_

_ Thank you so much for the flowers. You really didn't have to do that. But I appreciate it all the more. I would love to go out with again. And maybe even with the kids this time? I would love to get to know them. If that's ok with you? I work Thursday night, then I don't work until Monday. I know it's a weird schedule. But it's the price I pay for being a doctor in an emergency room. Ok, I'll talk to you later._

_Blaine_

Kurt couldn't help but smile after he read Blaine's text messages. He then remembered about the carnival at Lila's school. It was this weekend. Maybe Blaine would like to go with them. He knew that Lila's teacher sent home papers in her homework folder, so, before he sent a text to Blaine, he checked the folder. Sure enough there was a flyer reminding parents of the carnival.

Kurt went over to Lila and Cory. He wanted to talk to his children about inviting Blaine, just in case they had a problem.

"Lila, Cory. I want to ask you something." Kurt started.

Lila and Cory gave Kurt their attention.

"This weekend there's a carnival at Lila's school. It's like a fair with rides and games." Kurt explained.

"But daddy, I can't go on any of the rides." Lila exclaimed sadly.

"Well then you can play the games if you want honey." Kurt suggested.

Lila shook her head. "All of my friends will be there and I'll be the only on not on the rides." tears began to run down her face.

Kurt sighed. "Ok honey. We won't go."

Cory kissed Lila on the cheek to make her feel better. She smiled. "Lila no cry. Lila happy!" Cory said.

Kurt smiled.

Lila looked over to her little brother. "Thank Cory." she said. "Dad, can you please take me over to the kitchen table? I have to do my homework?"

Kurt nodded. "Sure." he picked her and carried her over to the kitchen and placed her down in her chair. Carole brought over her backpack and Lila dumped it out with all of her books and papers spilling out all over the table.

Once Lila had gotten started, Kurt decided to text Blaine.

_Blaine,_

_ I am glad that you liked the flowers. Also, I think it's a great idea that you want to get to know the kids. I think they should know you too. I was thinking about this carnival at Lila's school, but when I suggested it to her, she got upset because she wouldn't be able to go on any rides with her friends. So maybe another time when there is another fair and she isn't in casts. If you have any suggestions on where to take a 3 year old and an 8 year old that has a broken leg and a broken arm, I'm all for it. I also think it would be a good idea to get Lila out of the house. _

_Kurt_

After Kurt had sent his message, he heard Cory call his name.

"Daddy, daddy!" Cory called.

Kurt turned around and saw him playing on the floor in the living room with Burt. He walked over to them.

"What is my little boy?" Kurt asked.

"Look daddy. We made tower." Cory exclaimed, pointing to the block tower in front of him.

"You did. That's a very tall tower." Kurt said happily.

"Now tower go boom!" Cory shouted as he knocked it over.

"Timber!" shouted Burt as Cory clapped.

Blaine's shift finally came to an end and he started walking home, he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. As he reached his apartment door he pulled out his phone, but before he could read the message he opened the door and stopped in surprise.

**Yes another CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm evil, but I don't care. I love it.**

**Please continue with all of the things I love, reviews, follows, and favorites. **

**And I'll see you later.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is your daily update. I know that I am evil by leaving you with another cliffhanger in the last chapter. So in this chapter the cliffhanger is no-more! **

**I would also like to take moment and thank -andersoncullen and ronnyangel88 for the suggestion of Blaine taking them to the zoo. Thank you guys so much. I feel I have to give credit when credit is due. **

**So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please as always continue to review, follow and favorite. Thanks as always.**

Blaine's jaw dropped at who he saw sitting on his couch.

"Hello Blaine." said the mysterious man with venomous tone.

"S...S...Sebas..Sebastian!" Blaine stammered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sebastian stood up and stood in front of Blaine and stuck out his lower lip. "Aw. Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?"

"_Ex_-boyfriend!" Blaine snapped.

Sebastian held up his hands in defense and stepped back slightly.

"What are doing here Sebastian?" Blaine repeated.

"Well, I haven't heard from you-" Sebastian started, but Blaine cut him off.

"Since you cheated on me!" Blaine corrected his ex-boyfriend.

"And I'm really sorry about that. Which is why, I think we should try again. You know? A fresh start?" Sebastian suggested.

Blaine rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Good bye Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded. "Fine. I can see that you're still upset."

"Goodbye Sebastian!" Blaine repeated, angrily.

Sebastian walked towards the door, but stopped in front of Blaine and whispered in his ear. "Just give me a call when you want to get back together."

Blaine pushed Sebastian out of the apartment and closed the door quickly, locking the door and latching the chain lock. He looked through the peephole to make sure Sebastian had left. All he saw was an empty hallway. Blaine then ran over to the window and looked out the window. He saw Sebastian walking out of the building and hailing a cab. Blaine watched until the cab pulled away. He had hoped that he would never see Sebastian again.

Blaine had forgotten about the text message he had received earlier, when he realized he was still holding his phone. He sat down on the couch and read the message. Instead of sending another text, he thought that it would be nice to call Kurt and hear his voice.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Hi Kurt, it's Dr. Ander..uh I mean Blaine." Blaine started, but corrected himself.

Kurt smiled. "Hi Blaine. How are you?"

"Good. How are you doing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed. "Good, I'm actually making dinner right now."

Blaine felt embarrassed to call Kurt in the middle of preparing a meal. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I can call you back later."

Kurt shook his head and stepped out of the kitchen. "No, no. It's fine. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just got your text and I thought that instead of sending you another text, I could call you, so I could hear your voice." Blaine admitted.

Kurt smiled. "You're too sweet."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Hey, I was thinking, since Lila can't go on any of the rides at the carnival, how about on Saturday we go to the Bronx Zoo. Bring your parents too. My treat."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Blaine I can't let you pay for all of us. That's too much."

"No it's not. Look let me pay for this adventure and you get the next one. Deal?" Blaine argued.

Kurt sighed. "Ok, deal. But please don't spend do this on every outing we go on."

Blaine let out a laugh. "I can't make any promises."

Kurt smiled and laughed at Blaine's comment. "So what time should we meet you there?"

"Oh, I was hoping to pick you guys up." Blaine insisted.

"Blaine, there's five of us and we have to pack a stroller and a wheelchair. Why don't you just come over here and we can go in our car? It will be easier that way." Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded. "Ok. What time should I be at your house on Saturday?"

"How about 8:00 am?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds good." Blaine replied.

"I'll pack a picnic lunch." Kurt added.

"Great. Oh, don't tell Lila and Cory about going to the zoo. I think it would be a nice surprise." Blaine declared.

"Ok. But I haven't told them about you and I dating yet." Kurt admitted.

"Oh." Blaine sighed. "Aren't you going to?"

"Of course I am." Kurt squealed. "I just didn't get the chance yet. I'll do it as soon as I get the chance. I promise I will."

"I know you will. See you on Saturday then." said Blaine.

Kurt smiled. "See you Saturday. Wear sunscreen."

Blaine laughed. "You too. Enjoy your dinner. Bye."

"Thanks. Bye Blaine." said Kurt and he hung up.

After talking to Blaine, Kurt went back to the kitchen to help Carole finish preparing dinner.

"Who was on the phone dear?" Carole asked.

"Oh, it was just Blaine." Kurt replied, nonchalantly.

"Oh. That's nice. What did he say?" asked Carole.

"Well, he invited all of us to the...well he doesn't want me to mention it to the kids yet. So we need to keep it a secret until Saturday." Kurt explained as he leaned in closer to his step-mother. "He invited all of us for a day at the Bronx Zoo."

"Oh, that's wonderful Kurt." squealed Carole.

"Yeah. He invited you and dad too." added Kurt.

"Oh that was nice of him." replied Carole.

"Yeah, I thought so too. The only thing I have to do now is tell the kids that Blaine and I are dating." Kurt admitted.

"Do you know how you're going to do that?" she asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, but I thought that I would just 'rip the band-aid off' and tell them at dinner."

Carole smiled and then called everyone to the table.

While the family was enjoying dinner, Kurt thought it would be a good time to bring up his social life. He cleared his throat and looked at Cory and Lila.

"Lila. Cory. I'd like to talk to you about something." Kurt started.

The two children looked at him, worriedly.

"Are we in trouble daddy?" Lila asked.

Kurt frowned. "No honey. You're not in trouble. I just wanted to tell you something and see how you feel about it." Kurt admitted.

"Oh. Ok." Lila replied.

"Well, do you remember Dr. Anderson from the hospital?" Kurt asked.

Lila nodded and Cory just shook his head. "Who is that?"

Kurt laughed. "It's ok buddy. You were sleeping most of the time when Lila was in the hospital. He was Lila's doctor when she was in the she got hurt."

"Oh." Cory simply replied and went back to eating.

"What about Dr. Anderson?" Lila asked.

"Well, what do you think of him?" Kurt asked.

Lila shrugged. "I don't really remember that well, but he seemed nice."

Kurt smiled. "Well, would you like to see him more? I mean without going to the hospital." Kurt asked.

"I guess." Lila replied. "Why?"

Kurt took in a deep breath. "Because Dr. Anderson and I started dating."

Lila grinned widely. "That's awesome daddy!"

Kurt was truly surprised by Lila's reaction. "I'm glad honey!"

After dinner, Kurt and his parents got Lila and Cory ready for bed. Kurt tried to have to get Cory to sleep his in own race car bed.

"No, no, no!" Cory cried, grabbing onto Kurt's shirt as he tried to place him in the bed.

"Cory it's ok baby." Kurt soothed.

"No race car bed. Daddy's bed." Cory cried again.

Kurt sighed. "No honey. You need to sleep in your own bed."

Cory shook his head.

Kurt looked down on the small bed and saw his son's Elmo doll lying there. He picked it up and showed it to Cory.

"Look sweetie. Elmo's here. He wants you to sleep in your bed." Kurt soothed.

Cory sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Elmo?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He'll be sad if you don't sleep in your bed. Do you want him to be sad?"

Cory shook his head.

Kurt laid Cory gently on the bed, handing him the Elmo doll. "Here you go baby boy. Here's Elmo."

Cory held Elmo tightly and closed his eyes. Kurt kissed his forehead gently and left the room.

Kurt went into Lila's room to see if Burt and Carole had convinced her to sleep on the bottom bunk. When he got in there, the room was empty. He looked in the bathroom and guest room. Both coming up empty. Kurt checked his bedroom, but no one was in there. He then went downstairs, and saw that Lila was in the middle of reading a book to her grandparents. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him.

"Ok, pumpkin. Time for bed." Kurt stated.

Lila looked over at Kurt. "Five for minutes?" she asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. I gave you a few extra minutes already. Come on. You have to go to sleep."

Lila shrugged. "Ok." she whined, but listened to her father. She placed a bookmark in her book and kissed her grandparents goodnight.

"Goodnight sweetheart." said Carole, as she kissed Lila's cheek.

"Goodnight monkey." said Burt.

Kurt lifted Lila up from the couch and carried her up the stairs to her room.

"No daddy, I want to sleep in your bed! Please!" Lila cried.

"Honey, it's ok. You can sleep on the bottom bunk. Nothing will happen." Kurt explained.

Lila shook her head.

"Lila. Princess. I love you so much, but you can't sleep in my bed anymore. You'll be ok." Kurt insisted.

Lila sniffled. "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes honey. You'll be be fine."

"Ok." she said simply.

Kurt placed her gently on the bottom bed. "If you need me or grandma or grandpa, you just need to call us. Ok?"

Lila nodded.

"I love you baby girl." Kurt kissed her good night and made his way to the door.

"Daddy, is Dr. Anderson going to be our new papa?" Lila asked and Kurt stopped in his tracks. He turned around and bent down next to Lila's bed. "Honey, why would you ask that?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Because me and Cory don't have two daddies. I used too, but Cory didn't." Lila explained.

Kurt sighed. He didn't know how to explain their current situation. "I know that you want another daddy, but... it's not that easy."

Lila nodded. "Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?" Kurt replied.

"Why did my other daddy leave?" she asked.

Kurt gasped. "Honey, it's a very long story. And right now, you need to go to sleep." he leaned down and kissed Lila's forehead. "Goodnight pumpkin."

"Goodnight daddy. I love you." Lila said sweetly.

"I love you too." Kurt replied, as he stood back up and left the room.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please continue with all of your lovely follows, reviews, and favorites. Thanks a bunch.**

**And guess what tomorrow is? Glee!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it wasn't up yesterday. I was super busy because I worked all day, came home, took a nap, then Glee came on. So obviously I wasn't going to write while I was watching my favorite show. But it was an awesome episode. I am kind of disappointed there was only one Klaine scene, but oh well. I hope that Blaine won't get upset about the picture with Kurt and Elliot. Also, the Tina/Artie storyline I really made me not like Tina anymore. And the Santana/Rachel storyline makes me think that Rachel is acting like a spoiled little brat. I loved the ending song, Breakaway. That is my favorite Kelly Clarkson song and I am so glad Ryan Murphy decided to put that in. Thank you so much Ryan Murphy for listening to us Gleeks! LOL.**

**Ok, enough rambling about last night's Glee. **

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you like this chapter. It is based on how I went to the Bronx zoo several years ago with my dad and grandma, but we didn't get to see much because my grandma was in a wheelchair and it was VERY hard for my dad to push her, so we only saw a polar bear. And the traffic to get from NJ to the zoo was SO crazy it took forever! **

**Thank you as always for your lovely reviews, follows and favorites. I am so grateful for you guys. Thanks again so much! And please keep all of them coming.**

**Oh, I don't not own anything you recognize.**

Soon it was Saturday, and that meant Blaine was going to be taking Kurt and the family to the Bronx zoo. Kurt, Burt and Carole got up early and started to get ready for their special outing. While Carole was busy making breakfast, while Burt was helping Kurt wake up Lila and Cory.

"Lila, time to wake pumpkin." said Kurt soothingly.

"Mmmm." Lila moaned. "Saturday, no school."

Kurt laughed. "I know. But I think you'll want to get up this morning. You're going to get a special surprise."

Lila slowly started to get up. Burt helped her get dressed, while Kurt went into Cory's room and got him up and ready.

After the kids were up and everyone had eaten breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that daddy?" Lila asked.

Kurt smiled. "I don't know." as he got up from the table and went to answer the door.

"Good morning." smiled Blaine.

"Good morning." replied Kurt. "Come on in." he opened the door to let Blaine inside.

Kurt led Blaine into the kitchen.

"Lila, Cory. You remember Dr. Anderson?" he asked.

The kids looked up at Blaine.

"Oh yeah." Lila exclaimed. "I remember you now."

Kurt and Blaine laughed.

Cory got up from his seat and tugged on Blaine's pant leg.

Blaine looked down and saw Cory looking up at him. Blaine smiled at the young boy and bent down in front of him. "Hey there little man. How are you?"

"You fix Lila's boo-boos?" Cory asked.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I did."

"Thank you." Cory hugged Blaine.

Blaine and Kurt smiled. They were both happy and surprised at how well Cory was taking to Blaine. Once Cory had let go of Blaine, Kurt thought it was a good time to reveal where they were going.

"Kids, guess where we're going with Blaine today?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Who Blaine?" asked Cory, confused.

"Oh, sorry buddy. Dr. Anderson's name is Blaine." Kurt clarified.

"Where are we going?" Lila asked.

"Well, I thought that since you can't go on the rides at your school carnival, you would have more fun at the zoo." Blaine admitted.

"Yeah!" Lila and Cory cheered.

"Well come on. Let's get going." said Kurt, trying to get everyone out of the house and into the car.

Kurt placed Lila and Cory in the car, while Carole grabbed the bags that they would need, which left Burt and Blaine to grab the wheelchair and stroller which they put in the trunk of the van. After they had gotten everything in the car, Burt got into the driver's seat and Carole in the passenger's seat, leaving Kurt and Blaine to sit in the back with the kids.

The trip to the zoo took longer then expected, due to the New York traffic. Once they finally arrived, Burt and Blaine unloaded the car, while Kurt and Carole unbuckled the kids and lifted them out of the car. Kurt placed Cory in his stroller and Carole placed Lila in the wheelchair. When everything was out of the car, they made their way to the zoo entrance.

"Welcome to the Bronx Zoo." said the man behind the window. "How may today?"

"Four adults and two children. One eight year old and one three year old please." Blaine replied, as he handed the man his credit card before Kurt could argue.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. "You know you didn't have to pay for all of us."

Blaine smiled. "You're welcome and I know I didn't have to. I wanted to."

Kurt bumped Blaine's shoulder with his.

Once everyone had gotten their tickets and maps, they made their way inside the zoo and started their adventure.

"Ok, where should we go first?" Kurt asked.

"Elephants!" shouted Lila.

"No. Monkeys!" Cory exclaimed.

Kurt looked at the map. "Well, let's see. It looks like we come across the elephants first, then the monkeys. But over here we can see the tigers if you want."

Cory gritted his teeth, squinted his eyes and growled liked a tiger.

"Oh, you're so scary." Blaine exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go." Burt waved his family in the direction of the tigers.

Everyone followed Burt to the tiger exhibit. They made their way to a dark covered enclosure. Cory and Lila looked through the window to see where the tiger was.

Cory looked up at Kurt. "Daddy, where's Tigger?"

Kurt looked through the window and tried to find where the animal was. "I don't know buddy. Maybe he's hiding."

They continued to stand and look for the tiger for a several more minutes.

"Maybe, the tiger's inside sleeping." Carole said.

"Tigger sleeping?" Cory asked.

As soon as Cory's question left his lips, there a flash of orange and black flew by the window.

"Tigger!" Cory squealed happily. "Tigger daddy. Tigger!"

"No, _tiger_ Cory. Tiger." Lila corrected.

Cory shook his head. "Nu-uh. Tigger. Tiggers bounce. Right daddy? Right Blaine?"

Kurt laughed and Blaine bent down in front of Cory's stroller.

"You're right Cory. Tiggers do bounce. But this guy right here. He's not tigger. He's a tiger. He can't bounce." Blaine explained.

"Why not?" Cory asked.

"Well, you know how he says his top is made out rubber and his bottom is made out of springs?" Blaine asked.

Cory nodded.

"Well, this tiger, his top and bottom aren't made of rubber and springs." Blaine admitted.

"Are you sure?" Cory questioned.

Blaine let out a small laugh. "Yes, I'm sure."

Cory looked at the tiger through the window then back at Blaine. "Ok, it's a tiger."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled. After seeing the tiger, they made their way to visit the other animals.

Blaine was enjoying being with Kurt and his family and it seemed that they were enjoying his company as well. Each adult was taking turns pushing the stroller and wheelchair. Blaine started to push Lila in her wheelchair while Kurt pushed Cory's stroller and Burt and Carole walked hand in hand behind them.

While they were making their way up a slight hill, Lila caught sight of something large and gray.

"Elephants!" she squealed.

Blaine pushed Lila's wheelchair slightly closer to the elephant enclosure.

"Kurt, come bring Cory over here and I'll take a picture of the three of you in front of the elephants." Blaine suggested.

Kurt walked up to Blaine and smiled, as he held his hand out. "Here, give me your phone, I'll take the picture."

"Why don't we take the picture?" Burt suggested, trying to break-up an oncoming argument.

Blaine and Kurt nodded and handed over their cell phones to Burt.

"Ok guys, move in a little closer." Carole directed.

Blaine and Kurt moved in the direction Carole directed.

"Ok, now smile and say elephants!" said Burt.

"Elephants!" the four of them said together, and Carole and Burt took the pictures with the two cell-phones.

"How did the pictures come out?" Kurt asked.

Burt walked over to his son and handed him back his cell phone. "I think it came out pretty good."

Kurt took his cell phone and looked at the picture as Blaine did the same.

Blaine smiled. He quickly made the newly taken picture his background photo.

"Let's go see what other animals there are." Carole suggested.

"Daddy!" Cory whined.

Kurt peaked in the stroller. "What is its buddy?"

"I hungry." Cory stated.

"Maybe we should stop and have lunch?" Kurt suggested.

"I think I saw that there was a picnic are over that way." Blaine said, pointing towards a shaded area.

They started walking in the direction of the picnic area and started to set up lunch.

"So Carole, what do we have for lunch?" Kurt asked, as he picked up Cory and set him on the picnic bench.

"Well, for the kids we have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, with goldfish and apple slices," Carole started, as she took the items out of the cooler. "And for the adults, we have turkey and cheese wraps with carrots and celery."

After Carole named everything in the cooler, Kurt noticed Blaine helping Lila out of her wheelchair.

"Oh Blaine, you don't need to do that." Kurt argued.

Blaine shook his head, as he continued. He placed Lila down carefully on the picnic bench next to Cory. "It's ok Kurt. I saw that you were busy and I am perfectly capable of helping, a little girl get out of a wheelchair."

Kurt smiled. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "and thank you for helping her."

Blaine nodded. "You're welcome."

When everyone was finished with lunch, they continued their way to the other side of the park.

"Daddy, monkeys please." Cory asked.

All of the adults laughed.

"Ok big boy, let's go see the monkeys." Kurt replied, and they turned up a hill to the monkey enclosure.

Once in the monkey enclosure, Cory started squealing with delight. He enjoyed seeing all of the different types of monkeys the zoo had.

"Monkeys!" Cory cried.

Kurt smiled.

"You love your monkeys don't you Cory?" Blaine asked.

Cory nodded. "Monkey, monkey!"

Blaine continued to laugh.

After watching the monkeys play for a while, they started to make their way to the aviary. On their way, Kurt could tell the kids were getting tired because Lila started to yawn and Cory hopped out of his stroller and started to throw a fit for no particular reason.

"Cory, I think you're just tired." said Kurt. "I think you should lie down in you're stroller and drink some juice out of your sippy cup."

Cory shook his head.

"Come here little man." said Blaine, as he lifted him up and started to carry him.

Blaine took the sippy cup from Kurt and handed it Cory who held it tightly. Cory laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes. They made their way towards the exit. By the time they made it back to the car, Lila fell asleep in her wheelchair and Cory fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt carefully lifted Lila into the car, while Blaine placed Cory in his carseat, and Carole and Burt put everything in the trunk of the car.

"Dad, do you want me to drive back?" Kurt asked.

Burt shook his head. "No, that's ok son. You sit in the back with Blaine."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks." he climbed in the backseat with Blaine following him.

Once back home, Burt and Carole made sure that Kurt and Blaine had some time alone. The two men were standing on the front porch.

"I really had a great time today." said Kurt, smiling.

"Me too." replied Blaine.

"I think the kids and my parents had fun too." added Kurt.

"I'm glad." said Blaine.

"I'm also really glad that the kids warmed up too you really quickly." Kurt complimented.

Blaine shrugged. "I guess I have a way with kids."

"It might come with the job territory." Kurt teased, making Blaine laugh.

Kurt couldn't help but melt at the sound of Blaine's laugh. He slowly leaned in towards Blaine and kissed him gently on the lips. This kiss was slightly longer than their first, but sweet all the more.

When they parted they were both couldn't wipe the smiles off of their faces.

"Blaine?" Kurt breathed out.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied, equally breathless.

"When can I see you again?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "Just you or you and the whole the family?"

"Well, my parents live in Ohio, so they're leaving soon, but I do have Lila and Cory." Kurt started.

"And I am already loving them." Blaine admitted.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "I hope you continue to love them."

"I will." Blaine admitted.

"But like when can I see you again?" Kurt asked again.

"Will it be you or you and the kids?" Blaine asked.

"How about one date we go out just the two of us, then the next will be a family outing and keep going back and forth like that." Kurt suggested.

"I like that idea." replied Blaine. "Especially since you said called it 'family outing'"

Kurt blushed.

"Well, I'm off tomorrow." Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded. "That could work, but I kind of don't want to keep asking my parents to watch Lila and Cory. I don't want to make it feel like I'm taking advantage of them." he admitted. "I also would like to spend time with my own kids."

Blaine shook his head. "Ha ha. Very funny. Well, if you want to, just give me a call tomorrow. Ok?"

Kurt nodded.

"Alright. I should get going." said Blaine, with a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek. "I'll see you later Kurt." he then turned away.

"Bye Blaine." Kurt called after him.

Blaine turned around and waved to Kurt as he continued on his way home.

**There you go. I hope you liked it. And please oh please continue to review, follow and favorite me. Thanks so very much and I'll see you later.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I am so thrilled about all of the reviews, followers, and favorites I have gotten. Thank you so much. Please continue with all of it. Thank you guys so much. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

A couple of weeks after Burt and Carole had left to go back to Ohio, Kurt had to get back to taking care of Lila and Cory by himself. He had become so used to his parents being there to help him with the kids, it took a while to get reacquainted with his routines as a single father. He also needed to start thinking up new designs to sketch up for work.

While Kurt was busy with his life as a single father, Blaine was a busy emergency room doctor. Even though both men had active lives, they each took time to see each other, whether it be on a quick lunch break or a date night.

Kurt was extremely happy that both Lila and Cory had warmed up so well and fast to Blaine. He was concerned that it could have gone the other way.

One night after Kurt had put Lila and Cory to bed, and was sitting at the kitchen table trying to concentrate on new designs, his phone began to ring. Kurt's eyes were beginning to become blurry with sleep, he rubbed them and looked down at the screen on his phone. He smiled when he saw it was Blaine.

"Hello Dr. Anderson." Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed. "Well hello to you too Mr. Hummel."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this evening's phone call?" Kurt continued to tease Blaine.

Blaine grinned. "Well I just got off work and I knew that your parents were gone, so I wanted to see how you were doing with the kids by yourself since they had left. Do you need any help or anything?"

Kurt felt his face turn red. Was Blaine actually offering to come over and help? Or was he just imagining things?

"Kurt? Kurt are you there?" asked Blaine.

Kurt blinked, realizing he was still on the phone. "Oh, sorry. I must of gotten lost in one of my new designs." he lied.

Blaine nodded. "It's ok."

Kurt grinned.

"But I was wondering if you wanted to get together this weekend. I happened to have gotten tickets to a concert and I thought you would like to go with me." Blaine offered.

"Oh that's wonderful. I'd love too." Kurt squealed, jumping out of his seat, but then slumped down again. "But I can't. I don't know if I can find a sitter on such short notice."

Blaine sighed and nodded. "It's ok. I understand."

Kurt hated that he had to break his date with Blaine, but he knew that something like this would happen with him being a single father. "Blaine wait," Kurt exclaimed, stopping Blaine before he could hang up the phone.

"What is it Kurt?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Let me see if I can find a sitter." Kurt blurted out.

"Kurt, you don't have to, it's really no big deal." Blaine argued.

"No really, I feel bad that you went through all this trouble to get tickets to a concert for the two of us and now I have to turn you down." Kurt explained. "The least I can do is _try_ and find someone to take care of my children for a night out. Right?"

Blaine laughed. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Kurt teased.

Blaine shook his head at Kurt's cheekiness. "Ok, look I have to get going, but call me and let me know whether you found a babysitter."

Kurt nodded. "Ok. Talk to you later."

"Bye Kurt." said Blaine and hung up the phone.

After hanging up the phone with Kurt, Blaine made his way to a local pizza place and picked up the pizza he had ordered earlier and continued on his way home.

Blaine walked up the stairs, carrying the pizza box up to his apartment. He unlocked his door and made his way inside. Blaine slipped his shoes off, dropped the pizza box on the table and his bag on the couch. Just as he was about to eat his first slice of pizza, his phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and sighed, and saw it was his brother, Cooper. He didn't talk to him all too often, but when he did, it was mainly to talk about family matters or to ask about Blaine's love life or lack there of.

_Hey Blaine,_

_ How's it going out there in NYC? How's the MD going for you?Meeting any other fine doctors/med-students or maybe even a nurse or two? Ok, I'm just kidding. I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to come out to New York for a few days and I was hoping you could show me around. Be my little tour guide, so to speak. You know it's been forever since we have gotten together. Ok, hope to hear from you soon squirt._

_Oh btw, I had a couple of drinks tonight with a couple of friends. Just in case you are wondering._

_Cooper_

Blaine just shook his head. After reading his brother's text, he knew couldn't have been sober to have written that. Oh well. So Cooper would be coming out to New York for a few days. How bad could it be? He just wouldn't introduce Cooper to Kurt, that's all. Because if Blaine did, he knew Cooper would tell embarrassing stories about him as a child and Kurt would never want to see Blaine again. Blaine put his phone away and began to eat his pizza, which was starting to have gotten cold already, although as tired as Blaine was, he didn't really care anymore.

The next day, Kurt had begun to make phone calls to find a suitable babysitter for Lila and Cory. Kurt had only one babysitter and that was Rachel, but she couldn't babysit on Saturday because she had two shows that day. Unfortunately, Kurt didn't have very many other friends in New York. All of his other friends from high school that he had graduated with, lived all over the country.

Now Kurt had resorted to an online babysitting website, which he was not to thrilled about, even though it had good reviews, Kurt still wasn't too sure about it. Taking care of two kids is one thing, but taking care of a child that is two casts and another with special needs, is a totally different ball game.

After searching through what seemed like hundreds of potential people, Kurt was starting to get very frustrated. He rubbed his face with his hands and let out a loud grunt.

"Finn, I really wish you were here." he moaned to himself.

"Daddy?" a soft voice came from the outside of the kitchen. Kurt turned and saw Lila, sitting in her wheelchair. He quickly wiped away the tears that were about to spill out.

"What is it baby girl?" he asked.

Lila tried to wheel herself over to her father. "Are you talking to uncle Finn?" she asked, curiously.

Kurt sighed. "Sort of."

"Why? What's wrong?" Lila continued to try and help cheer up Kurt.

Kurt tried to smile. "It's nothing honey. It's just that I miss your uncle Finn. Some days more than others."

Lila pushed herself closer and wrapped her uninjured arm around Kurt's neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you daddy."

Kurt sighed. He kissed her cheek. "I love you too princess."

"Do you feel better now?" she asked, once she pulled away.

Kurt smiled. "Yes. I always feel better after you or Cory give me hugs and kissed. Those are the best medicine."

Lila laughed.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go out and get some ice cream?" Kurt suggested.

Lila's eyes widened. "Before dinner?" she asked, in disbelief.

Kurt shrugged. "Why not? You know there's an old saying, 'Life's too short, eat dessert first.' So why don't we eat dessert first?"

Lila smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Ok, let me go get your brother and we'll go." Kurt stated, as he got up from the table and went into the living room.

Cory was lying on the couch. He had fallen asleep watching TV with Lila. Kurt smiled down at him. Instead of waking him up, he had decided, to let him sleep. Kurt carefully picked him up and carried him out to the car and buckled him in his car seat. Kurt would wake Cory once they arrived the ice cream shop. Once Lila was in the car and her wheelchair was folded in the trunk, Kurt hopped in the driver's seat and off they went.

When they arrived at the ice cream shop, Kurt was surprised, at how crowded it was for a weekday. He unloaded the wheelchair and seated Lila in and decided it was better to carry Cory, rather than to push a stroller and a wheelchair.

"Daddy, I want cookie dough ice cream." squealed Lila.

Kurt laughed, "Ok pumpkin."

Cory started to stir in Kurt's arms.

"Hey buddy. Are you you awake?" Kurt asking softly.

Cory shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you want ice cream?" Kurt asked.

Cory's ears perked up, once he heard his favorite words. "Ice cream!" he shouted.

"Yes sweet boy. Ice cream. What flavor do you want?" Kurt asked.

Cory shrugged. There were always so many choices, he never knew which flavor to pick.

"Kurt?" someone called Kurt's name.

Kurt turned around and he saw his friend Mercedes standing there.

"Mercedes? Oh my gosh." he squealed, as he attempted to give her a one arm hug. "What are you doing in New York? I thought you lived in California after you started your music career?"

Mercedes laughed as Kurt asked her all of his questions. "Boy, slow down. You know there are a million questions I could ask you too."

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you get your ice cream and we can all sit down and talk?" Mercedes suggested.

Kurt nodded, as he made his way to the front counter and made his order.

After Kurt had gotten ice cream for himself and the kids, he sat down at a table outside with Mercedes.

"So Mercedes, what brings you to New York?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes smiled. "Well if you must know, after I made it big in L.A. I thought I would see what the big apple had in store for me."

Kurt nodded. "And what does it have?"

"After being here a month, I still haven't found it." she admitted.

"Well, don't give up yet 'Cedes. You could still find whatever you're looking for." Kurt encouraged.

Mercedes smiled. "I don't know, Kurt. Maybe the big apple wasn't ready for me. Maybe I should just go back to L.A."

Kurt placed his hand on top of his friend's. "No, don't give up just yet."

Mercedes smiled back at Kurt. She then waved his sadness off. "Ok Kurt enough about me, what about you. The last time I saw you, Lila was still in diapers. Now she in two casts and in a wheelchair and you have a little boy." she squealed.

Kurt nodded in confirmation.

"And by the look on your face, I'm guessing you don't have a ring on your finger."

Kurt shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't know." Mercedes apologized.

He shook his head again. "It's ok. I've actually started to date again."

Mercedes's eyes went wide. "Really? That's great."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, he's a doctor. He was actually Lila's doctor when she was in hospital after she got hurt." he confirmed.

"Wow, that's great. What's his name?" she asked.

"Yeah it is. His name is Dr. Anderson. I mean Blaine." he admitted.

Mercedes smiled and laughed. "That's really great Kurt. I'm really happy for you."

Kurt smiled slightly. "Thanks." he said softly.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked, noticing the sudden change in Kurt's voice.

"It's just that...Blaine invited me to go out with him to a concert this Saturday. Which is great and all, but I can't find a babysitter. Usually I would ask Rachel, but she has two shows that day. And I started looking for a sitter on some babysitting websites, that had good reviews, but I can't seem to find a good one." Kurt began to explain.

"I mean I knew that dating was going to be hard with being a single dad, but it's proving to be more difficult to find a sitter because they need to carry Lila up and down the stairs and deal with a special needs child. I'm not sure if you know, but Cory has a mild case of down syndrome."

Mercedes nodded. "Kurt I understand what you're going through but believe me, everything will workout."

Kurt shook his head. He wanted to believe his friend, but now he didn't know if he could be so sure.

All of a sudden Mercedes came up with an idea.

"Kurt! I just thought of something!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "What is it 'Cedes?"

"Why don't I watch the kids on Saturday while you go your date?" she offered.

Kurt shook his again. "Oh, no Mercedes. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Why not? You're my friend and this will be my chance to get to know the kids." she explained.

Kurt sighed. "I don't know. I mean, they've been really clingy lately and Cory's meltdowns can be really hard to deal with sometimes."

Mercedes shook her head. "Oh no Kurt Hummel. You are going out this Saturday night and I am watching your kids, even if I have to drag you out of the house."

Kurt let out a slight laugh.

"Come on, you know you want to go on this date with that doctor guy." Mercedes pushed on. "I'm sure he's good looking and hey, if you don't go out with him now I'm sure someone else will be gladly to scoop him up and-"

"Ok, ok you can watch Lila and Cory." Kurt agreed reluctantly, cutting Mercedes off mid-sentence, making him go red in the face.

She smiled widely as she had won the battle.

Kurt quickly looked at his. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Mercedes, but we have to get going. I have to put them to bed."

Mercedes nodded and stood up. "It's ok. Just call of text me your address and let me know what time to come over."

Kurt nodded, as he placed the wheelchair in the trunk. "I will and thanks."

"You're welcome." said Mercedes, with a final hug leaving Kurt to hop in the driver's seat and head home.

**There you go. Hope you liked it. Please continue to review, follow and favorite. Thanks!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	17. Chapter 17

**I love you guys so much! You guys are amazing with all of your reviews, follows and favorites. Here is the next chapter. I would like to thank and Voyage Asia for their amazing questions/reviews. It really got me thinking. **

**So to answer 's question? Will there be and Niff (Jeff/Nick) in this story? **

**If you were to ask me at the beginning when I started writing this, I would have said no, but now, now that you mentioned it, I might have changed my mind. But I am not 100% certain.**

**Voyage Asia's question was, What was Blaine's present to Lila when she was released from the hospital? I was originally going to not tell you what it was, but now that you and a few other people have asked about the present, maybe I will write it in somewhere in an upcoming chapter.**

**Ok, enough rambling. On with the story. Also please continue with all of the reviews, follows and favorites. Thanks a bunch.**

**Also, I own nothing.**

Once Saturday had arrived, Kurt didn't waste any time getting ready for his date with Blaine. Even though it wasn't his first date, he still wanted to look nice. And being a fashion designer, it wasn't too hard to come up with an outfit. He also needed to type up Lila and Cory's dinner and bedtime routines, along with emergency phone numbers.

While Kurt was busy at his house, Blaine was also getting ready. He hadn't told Kurt who they would be seeing at the concert. Instead, he thought that it would be fun to surprise Kurt. Since Blaine didn't need to pick Kurt up until later that evening, he began to make himself some lunch. As he started, the phone began to ring. He fished it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Blaine, I know it's your day off and you know I wouldn't call you if we really didn't need you but-" Quinn began rambling, as Blaine cut her off.

"Quinn calm down what's going on?" Blaine asked.

Quinn sighed. "We are super slammed. Three of the nurses called in sick and we're also down four docs."

Blaine sighed. "And you need me to cover?" he rubbed his face in frustration.

"Please Blaine, we're slammed." Quinn repeated.

"Fine. But only on one condition." Blaine ordered.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "What's that?"

"See, I have a date tonight and I need to get off at 6:30, so you need to make sure that someone is there to cover the rest of the shift." Blaine insisted.

Quinn sighed. "Ok fine. Just get your butt in here as soon as you can." she said and hung up the phone.

Blaine finished his lunch, made his way out of the apartment and on his way to the hospital.

As the day went on and turned into night, the time for Kurt and Blaine's date arrived. Kurt looked at his watch and noticed that Blaine hadn't arrived yet and he was starting to get worried. Kurt went to sit on the couch next to Mercedes, when his cell phone started ring.

"Hello?" he asked quickly.

"Hey Kurt, it's me." replied Blaine. "Look, I know that I was supposed to pick you, but I was called into work today. We were really slammed, we slowed down, but we got slammed again."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine it's ok, I understand."

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's not." he argued. "I was hoping that since the concert doesn't start for a while, you could meet me down here and we could leave from here." he pleaded.

"Ok, yeah. I'll be there soon." Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled. "Ok great. When you get here just come up to the front desk and ask for me. And if you happen to talk to either of the nurses, Quinn or Santana, don't believe anything they say about me."

Kurt laughed. "Ok, you got it."

Blaine smiled. "All right. I gotta go. I'll see you soon. Bye." he quickly hung up the phone and went back to work.

Kurt smiled and hung up the phone.

Mercedes looked over at her friend with concern in her eyes. "Hey boo, everything ok?" she asked.

He turned to her. "Oh yeah. That was Blaine. He got called into work and he asked me to meet him at the hospital and we'll go to the concert from there."

"Oh ok." she nodded.

"Ya." Kurt smiled. "Now, I gave you everything you need to know about Lila and Cory's routines."

Mercedes nodded. "Yes, I know what to do. I know you said Cory is used to being on a routine, so you don't have anything to worry about. We will stick to everything you typed out."

Kurt looked at her and smiled. "I know. But they're everything to me. They're my pride and joy."

Mercedes laughed. "I know and trust me, they will be fine."

Kurt smiled. He knew that Mercedes would take great care of his kids, just as if they were her own.

"Oh, I also want to let you know, that since I'm in New York now and if you need a sitter in the future, you can always call me." Mercedes added.

Kurt wrapped her up in a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome boo." she replied. "Now get going."

Kurt laughed as he let go his friend. "Ok. I'm not sure what time I'll be home. Is that ok?"

Mercedes nodded and laughed. "You stay out as long as you like." she encouraged.

Kurt headed towards the door.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Cory and Lila?" Mercedes wondered.

Kurt turned around. "It actually helps if I don't because they get too upset if I say I'm leaving." he whispered. "They start crying and it takes forever for me to get them to calm down.

Mercedes nodded in understanding. "Gotcha. Well, have a great time. Oh, by the way, who are going to see?"

Kurt thought for a minute. He wasn't sure himself. "You know what? I don't think Blaine told me."

"I guess he wants to keep it a surprise." Mercedes teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "See ya later 'Cedes."

Mercedes waved him out of the door.

Kurt left the house and made his way to New York Memorial Hospital. He entered the hospital and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, politely as he could.

The people behind the desk either didn't hear Kurt or were ignoring him.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said again, a little louder.

A dark-haired nurse came up to him and smiled. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Kurt smiled back. "Yes, I'm looking for Dr. Anderson. My name's Kurt Hummel. I'm supposed to be meeting him here. He said just to ask for him." he explained.

The dark-haired nurse (who Kurt had seen on her id tag was Santana) looked Kurt over quickly and smiled. "Yeah, let me see if I can find him."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled and turned around, but Santana quickly stopped him.

"Oh wait." she called and he turned around. "Why don't you wait for him in the doctor's lounge?" she suggested.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I mean you don't want to wait out here with all of those sick patients do you?" she argued.

Kurt laughed. "No not really." Santana made her around the desk and showed Kurt where the lounge was. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll go find Dr. Anderson for you."

"Thank you." Kurt repeated, as Santana left the room.

A few minutes later, Blaine came into the lounge.

"Oh hey Kurt." said Blaine, clearly surprised.

"Hey, did that nurse tell you I was here?" Kurt asked.

"Which one?" Blaine replied, as he opened his locker, taking off his lab coat and grabbing his bag from the inside.

"I think her name was Santana?" Kurt described.

Blaine shook his head. "No. She didn't say mention anyone looking for me."

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

Blaine closed his locker and walked over to the couch that Kurt was sitting on. "Hey, I'm just kidding." he teased, giving Kurt a gentle slap on the knee.

Kurt quickly smiled. "Oh, good."

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Blaine suggested, leading Kurt out of the doctor's lounge and hospital.

Blaine and Kurt began walking away from the hospital.

"Oh do you mind if we stop at my apartment real quick? I need to get out of these scrubs." Blaine admitted.

"Oh sure." Kurt replied. "But will we still have enough time?"

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry. My apartment isn't that far from here and if we take the subway it won't take that long to get to the concert."

Kurt nodded, as he followed Blaine.

Blaine continued to lead Kurt to his apartment building. They stopped in the lobby so Blaine could check his mail and continued their way up to the stairs. He fished his keys out of his bag and opened the door.

"I know it may not be much, but it's home." Blaine stated, as he searched for the light switch along the wall.

Kurt scanned the apartment. It looked as though Blaine was the only one that lived there. Everything looked pretty neat with nothing out of place.

"Make yourself at home." said Blaine, as he made his way to the bedroom.

Kurt made his way towards the couch.

"There's drinks in the fridge if you want anything." Blaine shouted.

"Thanks." Kurt shouted back. He began looking around the living room. He had noticed that there weren't any photos hanging along the walls or on the shelves.

"So, do you live here alone or do you have a roommate?" Kurt shouted.

"It's just me." Blaine replied.

Kurt then saw something above the TV. He stood up to take a better look at it. He noticed that it was a small double frame with two pictures in it. Kurt assumed that they were his family. The picture on the left were of two older looking people, he automatically thought were Blaine's grandparents. They looked happy. Kurt smiled. The picture on the right, were of four people, a man, woman and two young boys. Kurt thought it must have been Blaine and his family.

"So you found the hidden pictures." Blaine teased, as he snuck up behind Kurt, making him jump.

Blaine laughed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Kurt shook his head. "It's ok." He look back at the picture frame. "Is that your family?"

Blaine nodded and picked up the frame. "This one is my grandparents on their 50th anniversary."

Kurt smiled down at the picture again. "They look so cute together."

"Yeah they do. They were high school sweethearts." Blaine stated.

Kurt pointed to the next photo. "Is that your brother you mentioned?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. He's actually coming into town for a few days."

"That'll be nice right?" Kurt asked. "For some brotherly bonding?"

Blaine simply nodded. He didn't want to mention that he didn't have the best relationship with his brother because Kurt didn't have his brother anymore. He carefully placed the frame back on top of the TV.

"Come on let's get going." said Blaine.

Kurt nodded and followed Blaine as they continued their way to the concert.

Blaine and Kurt made their way to the subway station and hopped on. They were on the train for about 20 minutes until Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, and led him to where they needed to go.

"Oh by the way Blaine, who are we going to see at this concert?" Kurt asked, curiously, and Blaine simply shook his head. "Nope. Can't tell you. Not yet."

Kurt smirked and continued to let Blaine lead him.

A few minutes later, they had stopped walking. Blaine dug into his pocket and revealed the two concert tickets. He handed one over to Kurt. Kurt looked down at the ticket and his eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine! I can't believe you got tickets for us to see Adam Levine!" Kurt squealed.

Blaine simply smiled, as Kurt flung his arms around his neck.

They made their way inside and enjoyed their night.

**Ok, there you go.**

**Please continue with the reviews, follows and favorites. Thanks and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is another update for you just because I love you guys so much. Enjoy!**

After the concert, Blaine and Kurt made their way back to the subway station. They sat down, tiredly next to each other.

"So, how did you enjoy the concert?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled. "It was amazing. Thank you so much."

Blaine smile back. "You're welcome. I thought you'd have fun." The train came to a stop, Blaine and Kurt stepped off and began to walk to Kurt's house. They started to walk in a comfortable silence.

"So, I was thinking," Kurt started, breaking the silence. "That since you have been coming up with places to go on our dates, that I could choose the place next time."

Blaine smiled. "I think that's a great idea Kurt."

Kurt smiled back at Blaine. "Well, when do you think we can go out again?"

Blaine began think. "I'm not sure." he started, sounding guilty. "Like I said earlier, my brother is supposed to be to coming out here for a few days."

"Oh, we'll I'd love to meet him, I mean, if it's ok with you." Kurt suggested.

Blaine was unsure. "I don't know Kurt." he started.

Kurt stopped in front of him. "Why not?"

Blaine took in a deep breath. "It's just that, Cooper and I don't have the best relationship."

Kurt nodded. "It's ok."

Blaine shook his head. "No it's not. I mean, I didn't...really want to mention it because your brother wasn't around anymore."

Kurt nodded in understanding. "Well, I think you should at least introduce us."

Blaine laughed. "Ok, ok. But don't blame me if he starts making you do things against your will."

Kurt playfully shoved Blaine's shoulder. They continued walking up the street and ended up at Kurt's house.

Just like their first date, Blaine walked Kurt up to his front door.

"I'm glad you had fun tonight." said Blaine.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah me too."

"Um...Give me a call when you decide where you want to go on our next date." Blaine stated.

"I thought you said your brother was visiting?" Kurt questioned.

"He is, but I'm not sure when." Blaine admitted.

Kurt laughed. "Ok."

"Good night Kurt." said Blaine.

"Good night Blaine." said Kurt.

Blaine turned around. Kurt watched him walk away, but he stopped him.

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt shouted, making Blaine turn around and run back up to the front step.

"What is it Kurt?" Blaine asked quickly, but before he got an answer, Kurt's lips were on his.

"Goodnight Blaine." Kurt repeated as they broke apart, leaving a giant grin on Blaine's face.

Kurt turned and stepped inside, as Blaine made his way home.

Blaine felt as though his stomach was in knots. Was he starting to have feelings for Kurt? Blaine shook his head, as he approached his apartment building. As he climbed the stairs, he noticed someone slouched in front of his door. Blaine eased a little closer. The strange man looked slightly familiar.

"Cooper?" he asked.

The man looked up blurry eyed. "Hey little brother." his speech slurred.

Blaine bent down. "Cooper? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming out for another few days?"

Cooper lifted his arms and shrugged. "I thought...I thought I'd..." he took a swig of his drink in hand.

"Come on Coop, let's get you inside." suggested Blaine, as he grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his shoulder and led him into the apartment.

Blaine led Cooper to the couch and plopped him down.

"How long have you been out there anyway?" Blaine asked, as he went to grab a glass of water and some aspirin.

"For a while." Cooper replied. "I thought you were never coming back. Where were you anyway?"

Blaine sat down next to his brother and handed him the glass and pills. "Here. Take this. It'll help with the hangover your going to get."

Cooper nodded his thanks as he graciously took the glass from Blaine and swallowed the pills.

"Why don't you try and get some rest?" Blaine suggested, as Cooper placed the empty glass on the coffee table.

"Ok." Cooper replied. His speech still slurred. "By the way. Are you still going to be my tour guide?"

Blaine shook his head. "Yeah sure Coop."

Cooper smiled as he plopped his head back on the couch pillow and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep. Blaine stood up and grabbed a blanket and placed it on top of his brother's sleeping form. Blaine grabbed the beer bottle that Cooper had been drinking from, and poured what was left of it down the sink. He shook his head. _What am I going to do with you Cooper? _Blaine thought to himself, as he went to he room and got ready for bed.

The next day, Blaine tried to find someone to cover his shift. But of course, they had always seemed to be short handed, so there wasn't anyone to cover for him. Hey grabbed his things and started to head out.

"Hey Coop, I hate to do this to you," he began. He really didn't feel all that bad. Cooper did arrive, unannounced and drunk on his doorstep. What was he supposed to do?

Cooper turned his head from where he was lying on the couch, towards the door.

"Where you going little bro?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I have to go to work. I couldn't get anyone to cover for me." Blaine admitted.

Cooper sat up a bit more. "But...but I thought you were going show me around?" he asked.

Blaine sighed, feeling slightly guilty. "I know. But I have to work and I didn't know you were coming."

Cooper nodded.

"Look, I try and get off early and we'll go out to eat, all right?" Blaine suggested.

Cooper shook his head. "No it's ok."

"Cooper, I'm really sorry." Blaine admitted, as his older brother made his way into the bathroom.

Blaine sighed again. He felt a pang in his chest. As much as his disliked being with his brother, he knew there were people like Kurt who weren't as lucky to have a brother. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hey Coop, do you want to meet me down at the hospital for lunch?" Blaine suggested.

He didn't hear a response, all he heard was the shower being turned on. Blaine left a note on the coffee table with his number and the name of the hospital, in case Cooper changed his mind. He made his way out of the apartment and on his way to work.

Kurt was spending a nice Sunday with Lila and Cory. The kids were having fun playing Candyland.

"My turn!" squealed Cory, as he drew his next card.

"What color did you get Cory?" Kurt asked.

Cory looked at the card. "Green!"

"Good, now move to the next green spot." Kurt instructed.

Cory picked up his game piece and moved it to the next green space.

"Daddy, your turn!" said Lila.

Kurt smiled. As he was about to draw his card, his phone started to ring. "Oh, hang on." he said, as he picked up the phone that was lying on the table.

"Daddy, play." Cory whined.

"Just one second buddy." Kurt insisted and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Kurt. It's me." replied Blaine.

"Oh hey Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked, worried.

"Nothing, well um...it's just...remember when I told you my brother was coming to visit me?" Blaine began.

"Yeah. What about him?" Kurt stated.

"Well...when I got back to my apartment, he was sitting in front of my doorstep." he admitted.

"Oh my gosh." Kurt murmured.

"And he was drunk." Blaine whispered.

Kurt was silent for a moment. "Well, is there anything you can do? I mean to help him?"

Blaine sighed. "I don't know. I don't really know if wants help. I feel bad that I can't show him around like he wanted because I'm at work right now and he seemed really disappointed about it."

Kurt nodded. "Are you off tomorrow? Maybe you can show him around then."

"I have to check." Blaine admitted.

"Do you know how long he's going to be staying?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "That's the thing. I'm not sure."

"Daddy, play!" Cory complained.

"Hang on buddy!" Kurt stated.

Quinn handed a piece of paper to Blaine and his eyes went wide. "Hey Kurt, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." he insisted and hung up the phone before Kurt could say goodbye.

Kurt looked at the phone for a moment. He thought he had been cut off. "Hello? Blaine? Hello?" after realizing Blaine wasn't on the phone anymore, Kurt hung up.

"Your turn daddy!" Cory smiled.

Kurt laughed. "Ok sweetie, ok." he drew a card from the deck and continued to play with his children.

Blaine had been in the doctor's lounge so he hadn't noticed anyone outside of the room. He looked at the piece of paper Quinn had handed him. It looked to have been written in Cooper's handwriting. Had Cooper stopped by and Blaine not noticed? He read the note.

_Little brother,_

_ I'm sorry I showed up unannounced. And drunk. I should of called. I'll will next time. Promise. I am on my way to mom and dad's house. Talk to you in a few days._

_Cooper_

Blaine couldn't help but feel more guilty. He picked up his phone and dialed his brother's cell phone number, except his call went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Cooper, it's me." Blaine started. "Look, I'm really sorry that I couldn't show you around. I really hope you come back and when you do, I'll take you to see the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building. Ok, I'll talk to you soon. Bye." he then hung up.

Blaine continued to sit in the lounge for several more minutes. He covered his face with his hands.

"Hey Blaine," Santana shouted, as she ran in the room.

Blaine lowered his hands and looked at Santana.

"What is it Santana?" he asked.

"We've got a double trauma coming in." Santana replied.

Blaine took in a deep breath and nodded. "Ok, I'll be right there."

Santana nodded and walked out.

Blaine tried to call Cooper one last time and ended up getting the voicemail again. He decided not to think about Cooper anymore. If he wanted leave, then fine. He wasn't going to stop him. Blaine stood up and walked out of the lounge as he went to tend to his newest patients.

**I hope you liked it. I know it's not the best, but I hope you liked it ****anyway. Please continue to review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow! Ch. 19 already. Holy cow. I can't believe it. I hope you like it. And guess what? It's that day we look forward to every week! Tues-nope, It's Glee Day! Yeah! I can't wait. 1hr. 10min. until an all new episode. Let's hope we don't get a bratty Rachel again. But this is Glee we are talking about, so you never know. LOL. Ok, enjoy Glee tonight and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would like to thank KlaineForeverLover07 and bluebloodsfan4426 for the ****suggestion on having Cooper go into the ER. But why is he going into the ER? You'll see soon. **

**As always, please don't forget to leave a review, follow, and favorite. Thanks so much and enjoy.**

After finishing up with his last patient, Blaine looked outside and saw that there was still a little bit of daylight out. He checked his watch and saw it was just around dinner time. He took his phone out of pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" the person on the other line asked.

"Hey Kurt, it's me." Blaine replied.

Kurt looked at his watch. "Hey, are you still at work?" he asked.

"I just finished." Blaine replied as he walked out of the hospital. "Have you and the kids eaten yet?

"I was just about to make dinner, why?" Kurt stated.

"Well, whatever your about to make, don't. I want to bring cook for you and the kids" Blaine admitted.

Kurt was speechless. "You want to what? Are you sure?" he asked, curiously. "I mean have you ever cooked for an eight and three year old before? They can be very picky. Especially Cory."

Blaine laughed. "Trust me Kurt."

Kurt shook his head, still unsure. "I don't know Blaine. Lila will eat almost anything I give her, but Cory, he can be a challenge sometimes."

"Come on Kurt, will you please give me a chance?" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt hesitated for a moment before he gave Blaine his answer. "Ok fine. You can cook for us."

"YES!" Blaine cheered on his line of the phone. "But I'm going to need a little bit of time to go to the store to get what I need."

Kurt looked at his watch again. "Why don't you just use what I have in the house? Cory's probably going to get cranky soon due to his blood sugar becoming low." he suggested.

Blaine smiled, liking Kurt's idea better than his own. "Ok, I'll be there soon." Blaine stated and hung up the phone.

After hanging up with Blaine, Kurt put the phone down and went over to the living room where Lila and Cory were watching a movie.

"Kids, guess who's coming over?" he asked.

Lila paused the movie and looked at Kurt. "Who?" she asked, looking at her father.

"Blaine." he said simply. "He's coming over and he's going to make us dinner. Isn't that nice?"

Lila and Cory smiled and nodded.

"What for dinner?" Cory asked.

"I don't know buddy. You'll have to ask Blaine when he gets here." Kurt replied. Cory jumped into Kurt's arms, giving him a hug.

Soon they heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, that must be Blaine." said Kurt, as he picked Cory up and walked towards the door.

"Hi Kurt. Hey Cory." Blaine smiled.

Cory reached towards Blaine, who took hold of him.

"Looks like someone missed you." Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed, as Cory hugged him.

"Come on in Blaine" said Kurt, as he stepped aside, letting the young doctor in, closing the door behind him.

"Do you need to change?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Oh no thanks. Since I didn't stop at the store, it gave me the chance to stop at my apartment to change."

Kurt nodded and wheeled Lila over. "Blaine!" she squealed.

Blaine set Cory on the floor and bent down in front of the little girl. "Hey Lila. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Lila smiled. "I'm ok." she replied simply. "By the way. I opened your present."

"You did?" he asked, surprised.

Lila nodded. "Thank you. You really didn't have to get that for me."

"I know, but you said that you loved Disney movies, and I thought that you'd like to watch it while you were recovering." Blaine admitted.

Lila blushed. She pushed herself closer with her uninjured foot and wrapped her arm around Blaine. "Thank you Blaine."

"You're welcome Lila." he replied.

Kurt watched silently. He loved how well Blaine and his children were getting along.

"Well, why don't I get dinner started." Blaine suggested, as he stood up.

Kurt pushed Lila into the living room so she and Cory could continue watching their movie while Blaine began to raid Kurt's fridge and pantry.

"So, what are you going to make?" Kurt asked, as he came into the kitchen.

"You'll see." Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine continued to gather up mysterious ingredients for his meal.

"You know, ever since Lila opened your gift and discovered that it was _Brave_, she hasn't stopped watching it." Kurt admitted.

Blaine started to cut up some vegetables. He smiled up at Kurt. "I thought she'd like it. She's a brave little girl to go through something like what she did, you know?"

Kurt nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he offered.

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. You can go watch the movie with your kids and relax, while dinner is prepared _for_ you."

Kurt laughed. "Ok. But let me know if you need any help."

Blaine nodded, as he continued to prepare the meal.

As Blaine continued to cook, and Kurt and the kids were watching TV, Cory began to become fussy.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." he whined.

Kurt looked down at Cory, who was resting in his lap. "Why don't you go in the kitchen and see if Blaine's almost finished?" he suggested.

Cory nodded, as he climbed off Kurt's lap.

"But be nice." Kurt reminded him.

Cory nodded again and ran into the kitchen. He saw Blaine pulling something out of the oven.

"Careful, hot!" Cory warned.

Blaine looked over and saw Cory standing near him. "That's right Cory, it is hot." Blaine pulled the dish out and closed the oven door. He carefully placed the dish on the counter.

"I hungry. You done yet?" Cory asked.

Blaine laughed. "I'm almost finished. Would you like to help me?"

Cory looked up at Blaine, skeptically. He wasn't too sure about helping.

"Can you please set the table for me?" Blaine asked.

Cory shook his head.

Kurt saw this encounter and quickly intervened. "Cory. Blaine asked you do something for him."

Cory looked over his shoulder and Kurt. "I hungry daddy." he whined again.

Kurt pushed Lila over towards the table. "I know, but Blaine asked you to help and we can't eat if we don't have plates and silverware."

Cory stomped his foot and began to set the table.

"What's for dinner Blaine?" asked Lila.

Blaine smiled. "Well, I thought I would make something that my grandmother taught me, before she passed away." he began, as grabbed the large dish off of the counter and placed it in the middle of the table.

Kurt looked at Blaine. He had the same look in his eyes as he did when he was looking at the framed picture back at his apartment.

"This is my favorite thing to make. It's grandma Anderson's five cheese enchiladas." Blaine stated, as Kurt and the kids eyed the cheesy goodness. Blaine couldn't help but laugh to himself.

After Cory had finished setting everyone's place they all sat down and started to eat. Kurt began to cut up Cory's food and Blaine offered to take care of Lila's meal.

Once Lila and Cory were served, Blaine and Kurt finally had the chance to enjoy their meal. Kurt took a bite of enchilada.

"Oh my god Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "This is delicious."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you." he looked over to Lila and Cory. "What do you guys think?"

"Mmm." Lila mumbled happily. "Yummy."

Kurt and Blaine laughed. "Do you like it Cory?" Kurt asked.

Cory stuck his fork in his mouth and began to chew his food.

Kurt was worried that Cory wouldn't like the food Blaine had made.

"Yummy!" Cory mumbled.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you like it buddy." said Blaine.

Everyone continued to eat their meal.

"So Blaine, how was work?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "It was ok."

Kurt nodded. "That's good."

"How was your day?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "It was nice."

"Daddy played Candyland with us!" Lila chimed in.

Blaine laughed. "He did?"

Lila nodded.

After they finished their meal, Blaine wanted to clean up the table, but Kurt wouldn't allow it.

"Oh no you don't." scolded Kurt.

Blaine looked at him confused. "What? I want to help. I mean I did make you dinner."

Kurt shook his head. "Why don't you go in the living room and play a board game with the Cory and Lila while I do the dishes?"

"Are you sure?" Blaine insisted.

Kurt nodded.

Blaine placed the plate that he was holding back on the table and went into the living room.

Once Kurt had finished the dishes, he walked into the living room and saw that Blaine had been talked into playing Candyland.

Although Cory wasn't really playing, he was half asleep in Blaine's lap.

"Here, let me take him upstairs." Kurt insisted.

Blaine looked down at his lap. He hadn't realized the little boy had fallen asleep. He shook his head. "Nah. Leave him. I'll carry him up after Lila and I are finished playing."

Kurt shook his head. "Really Blaine, you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to help." Blaine admitted.

Kurt smiled.

"I win!" Lila squealed.

Blaine looked down at the game board, surprised. "Did you cheat?"

Lila smiled, and shook her head.

"Are you sure?" he teased.

Lila laughed. "No."

"Ok, munchkin." said Kurt. "Time to get ready for bed."

"No." Lila whined.

"I know honey, but it's a school night. You have to go to sleep." Kurt insisted, as he lifted her from the wheelchair.

"Can Blaine read me a story?" she asked.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was carrying Cory.

"Sure Lila." Blaine answered. "Pick out a book you want me to read and let me know when your ready."

"Thank you Blaine." smiled Lila.

Blaine nodded as he carried Cory into his room while Kurt went into Lila's.

Blaine placed Cory gently in his bed and tucked him in. He quietly made his way out of the room leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Lila's ready for her story." said Kurt, as he met Blaine in the hallway.

Blaine nodded and went into the little girl's room. "So miss Lila, what story are we reading tonight?"

"This one." she said, handing him a book. Blaine looked at the book.

"Oh this is one of my favorites." he stated. "_The Very Hungry Caterpillar._"

Lila smiled, as Blaine sat on the edge of the bed. He opened the book and began to read the book.

As Blaine finished reading the book, he noticed Lila's eyes beginning to close.

"The end." he said and closed the book. He stood up and placed the book on the bookshelf, quietly walking out of the room.

"Thank you." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. "You're welcome."

"You really didn't have to all of this." Kurt admitted as he made his way down the stairs.

"I know." replied Blaine, following Kurt.

Kurt sat on the down on the couch and patted the seat next to him, Blaine sat down.

"I'm really glad the kids warmed up to you so quickly." Kurt admitted.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Me too. I'm glad you and the kids enjoyed my cooking."

Kurt laughed. "If Cory eats it, take it as a compliment."

Blaine laughed. "Can I ask you something?"

Kurt nodded.

"I was thinking, that since your parents are gone, I would really like to take you and kids out on a family date." Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded again. "I think that's a great idea. Did you have somewhere in mind.

Blaine smiled. "I do actually."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Would you like to tell me where you are taking us?"

Blaine laughed. "Sure. I thought that we would go to-" he began but his phone cut him off. He sighed. "Hang on one second."

Kurt nodded as Blaine stood up and went into the kitchen to talk in privacy.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Blaine, you need to come back to the hospital." said Quinn.

Blaine shook his head. "No. I don't need to come back in until tomorrow night."

"Blaine, it's your brother." Quinn stated simply.

Blaine's heart was in his throat. "What do you mean? I thought he was going to Ohio?"

Quinn shook her head. "I don't know Blaine, he just got here, like 10 minutes ago. You really need to get down here."

Blaine nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can." he then hung up his phone. He stood in the kitchen for a few minutes, trying to gather in what Quinn had just told him.

"Is everything ok?" Kurt asked, standing behind him.

Blaine jumped slightly and turned around. He shook his head. "Actually I have to go back to the hospital." he admitted.

"Oh." Kurt said sadly.

Blaine moved closer towards Kurt. "I'm sorry. It's a family emergency."

Kurt nodded. "I understand."

"You sure?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "But before you go I have two things to ask."

"Shoot." said Blaine.

Kurt smiled. "Where did you want to go on our little family date?"

Blaine smiled. "Well, I was thinking that we could go to the Brooklyn Children's Museum."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "That sounds perfect." he squealed. "I've been wanting to take Lila and Cory there for so long."

Blaine smiled. "Good. Was there something else you wanted to ask me?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I thought of some place that we could go on our next date."

Blaine smiled seductively. "Oh yeah. Can you tell _me_ where?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. Just let me know when your next _night_ off is."

Blaine smiled. "Ok. Well, I really have to get going." he said, heading towards the door.

"I'll see you later." said Kurt. "I hope that everything turns out ok."

Blaine nodded. "Me too." he said as gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek and headed back to the hospital.

**Ha ha ha. I know I am such an evil person by giving you _another _CLIFFHANGER! What are you going to do with me? I don't know! I guess you're just going to have to continue to love me because if you don't then you don't get anymore updates. LOL. So please continue to love me and please leave your lovely reviews, and follows and favorites. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Everyone! Yes I am back! Thank you for everybody who has been extremely patient with me while I have been on hiatus. I hopefully will be writing more. It's because I have been writing on a continuation of another story. But I don't want to post it until the first one is ****finished. So without further ado, here is Ch. 20. I kind of don't like it that much, it's not my best work, but I will let you decide on that. If you don't like it, then I won't be offended. Because I know it's crappy. I will try to make the next chapter and the ones that follow better. Also, please don't forget to review, follow and favorite as always. Thanks so much.**

As Blaine made his way back to the hospital he couldn't help but feel bad for leaving Kurt the way he did. As soon he could he would send him a text telling him everything was ok.

When the lights of the hospital came into view, Blaine picked up his speed until he reached the doors. He went in and looked for Quinn.

"Blaine!" she shouted.

He looked over his shoulder. Quinn, along with several doctors and nurses were trying to hold down a patient on a gurney. That patient happened to be Cooper. Blaine quickly ran over to them.

"What happened?" he asked, as he began to help stop Cooper from thrashing around.

"He was brought in from the airport." one of the doctors started.

"They denied him boarding because he had too much to drink, but when he wouldn't leave, the airline called the police."

"He ended up falling down the stairs." Quinn continued. "He needs stitches on his head and he may also have a concussion, along with a sprained ankle from the fall."

"But we can't do any tests because he's being aggressive towards us." added Santana.

"Thanks Santana." quipped Blaine.

She smirked at Blaine.

"Look, he's usually not like this when he's drunk." Blaine stated.

"What do you want to do Dr. Anderson?" asked one of the other doctors. When Blaine looked over he noticed it was Dr. Romano.

"Let's keep the restraints on him for now and give him something to relax. I'll stitch him up."

"He's your patient." Dr. Romano stated and walked away.

Blaine looked down at Cooper. He had settled down a bit, due to Santana placing an IV in his arm. The other doctors and nurses dispersed.

"Thanks." Blaine whispered.

Santana nodded. "Anything else you need?"

He shook his head and sighed. "No thanks. I got it from here." he answered politely.

Santana smiled slightly and left Blaine alone with his brother.

Blaine sat on a stool next to the bed. "Hey Cooper." he said, as he shook his brother's arm.

"Mmm." Cooper moaned.

Blaine slid on a pair of gloves. "Cooper, I need to put a few stitches on your head, so stay still." he ordered and began to stitch up his brother's head.

"Ouch!" Cooper cried. "Hey, stop!"

"Cooper, stay still." Blaine ordered.

Cooper tried to move his arms, but quickly figured out that they were restrained. "W...wh...what...what's going on?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Just hold still Cooper." Blaine repeated, as he continued working on his cut.

Cooper sighed.

"How much have you had to drink today Coop?" Blaine asked.

Cooper let out a groan.

"That much huh?" Blaine replied, while he took off his gloves. "You may have a concussion and a sprained ankle. I'll be back." he stood up and went over to the nurse's station.

"Do you want me to take him upstairs for you?" Quinn asked.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

Quinn looked over to Cooper then back to Blaine. "How long has he been like this?"

Blaine took his hands away from his face and shrugged. "I don't know. A while."

"He needs help Blaine." Quinn said sympathetically, placing a hand on his arm.

Blaine sighed. "Yeah I know."

Quinn nodded. "I'll take him upstairs."

Blaine nodded his thanks, while he picked up the phone and began dialing a phone number he rarely called. He had hoped not to make this phone call, but he knew now there wasn't any choice left.

"Hello?" he heard the person on the end say.

"Hi mom. It's me." said Blaine.

"Blaine?" she asked. "Is everything ok?"

Blaine took a deep breath. He didn't like to tell his parents news that might upset them. "Look I really hate to tell you this, but Cooper needs help. Can either you or dad come get him and make sure he gets into rehab."

"Rehab? You mean like rehab for drugs?" she asked quickly.

"No, not drugs. He needs to go to rehab for alcoholism." Blaine replied. "He just showed up at my place, smashed. He wanted me to show him around and when I told him I wasn't going to be able to, he said that he was said was going to the airport." he began. "Naturally, I believed him. But now, they brought him into the hospital because he was too drunk to fly."

"Oh honey, this doesn't sound at all like your brother." Kate insisted.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I know mom. But believe me it is." He looked over to where Cooper's bed was and noticed that he wasn't there anymore, which meant that Quinn must have taken him up to get his x-rays taken. "Look mom, I can have him stay with me a couple of nights, but I really need you or dad to come get him."

There was silence on the other end for a few minutes. "Well, let me put your father on the phone."

"No wait mom." Blaine stammered.

"Hello?" asked Frank.

"Hi dad." said Blaine.

"What is this that I hear about Cooper needing rehab?" Frank asked, gruffly.

Blaine sighed. "Yeah. He needs to go into rehab for alcoholism as soon as possible. I need you to come and get him."

Frank then made a humming noise that told Blaine he was listening. "Do you know if there is any rehabs in Ohio that can take him?" he asked.

Blaine smiled slightly. "I know of a few, but I'll have to look into them first."

Frank nodded. "Ok son. You do what you can and then give us a call."

"Thanks dad." replied Blaine.

"You're welcome son." said Frank.

"Oh and dad." Blaine halted his father from hanging up.

"Yes son?" Frank asked.

"You are going to come and get him, aren't you? You're not just saying that?" Blaine asked seriously.

Frank took in a deep breath. "Blaine. Your mother and I love you and your brother. If either of you needed help, you know that we would do anything to help you."

Blaine nodded. "Ok, thanks dad."

Frank smiled. "I'll talk to you later son. Please keep us updated."

"I will." replied Blaine. "Bye." he then hung up the phone.

Blaine went into the doctor's lounge and waited until Cooper came back from getting his x-rays. He took remembered that he promised to text Kurt. Blaine pulled out his phone from his pocket and started to text Kurt.

_Kurt,_

_ Sorry I am just getting to you now. Like I said before it was a family emergency. My brother was brought in. It's a long story. But right now I need to get him taken care of and once I do, I will be able to focus on my own life. Don't get me wrong, I do love my brother, it's just that he makes a lot of mistakes. He is going back home soon, so once he does, I hope to take you and the kids to the museum. I'll let you know when._

_Talk to you soon._

_Blaine_

After Blaine had sent his text, he poured himself a cup of coffee. Even though it wasn't fresh, he needed the pick-me-up.

"Hey Blaine." said Quinn, as she walked in the lounge.

Blaine looked up at her and smiled.

"I have Cooper's x-ray results." she stated.

Blaine nodded and placed his mug on the counter. Quinn handed him the large envelope.

"There's no sign of a brake or a fracture. It's most likely a sprain." Quinn admitted.

"That's good." said Blaine. "What about his head? Any sign of a concussion?"

Quinn shook her head. "No. CT scan was clear."

Blaine nodded. "Good. Now all I have to do is find a rehab place for him back in Ohio."

Quinn smiled slightly. "If you want to take him home, I can call for you." she suggested.

Blaine shook his head. "Thanks Quinn. I really appreciate it, but I think I need to do this."

Quinn nodded. "Well, if you need anything else, let me know."

"I will." replied Blaine and he walked out of the lounge.

Blaine went over to his brother's bed.

"Hey Cooper." Blaine said.

"Hey. Where am I?" Cooper asked, confused.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Blaine asked.

Cooper shook his head. "The last thing I remember is going to the airport and trying to go home."

Blaine nodded his head. "Well you had a little too much to drink and fell down the stairs at the airport. You were brought over here because you wouldn't leave. You sprained your ankle and needed a few stitches in your head, but other than that you're ok. But there's something else." he explained.

"What?" Cooper asked.

Blaine sighed. "Cooper, you need help. More help than I can give."

Cooper shook his head. "No, no I'm fine." he argued as he tried to get up, but couldn't due to the restraints still attached to his arms and legs.

"Cooper, I'm going to make some phone calls and when I find a place for you, either mom or dad are going to come and get you and take you home and make sure you get treated." Blaine continued.

Cooper threw his head back against the pillow and groaned.

"I'll be back in few minutes and then we'll go to my apartment." stated Blaine.

Cooper ignored his brother.

Blaine walked away and went over to the nurse's station. He began to look up rehab facilities in Ohio. After doing extensive research, he had found a treatment center. He quickly called the center and made arrangements for Cooper. Then he called his parents to let them know when to come and pick up their oldest son.

Blaine went back over to Cooper's bed and saw that he had fallen asleep. He started to unfasten the restraints.

"Mmmm. What's going on?" Cooper asked, groggily.

"I found a treatment center for you back in Ohio." said Blaine. "But right now, I'm taking you back to my place."

Cooper let out a yawn and nodded. Blaine helped him sit up.

"Come on. Let's go." said Blaine, placing Cooper's arm over his shoulder and walking out of the hospital.

**There you have it. I hope you at least a few of you liked it. **

**See you in the next chapter, which I hope to have up soon. We'll see. **

**Socialbutterfly85**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, here is the highly anticipated Chapter 21. I have been working on it all week and now it is ready to be read. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. Thank you for being so kind and saying it wasn't bad. You know how they say, "You are your own worst critic?" We'll it that case it was sort of true. But thank you to those who proved me wrong. And that was mostly everyone. LOL. But with this chapter I know I did better. I would also like to give a shout-out to Gabriella Aloe for suggesting some things that I should include about having more action and Blaine with the kids. Also a more deep date with Blaine and Kurt (which you will get in the next chapter...hint...hint...hint)**

**So I hope you like this chapter. And yes it is long. So please continue with all of your lovely reviews, follows and favorites. Thank you so much.**

A few days later as promised, Frank Anderson flew out to New York. He came to collect Cooper and fly back to Ohio where he would get the necessary treatment. Blaine could only hope for the best outcome for his brother.

After saying goodbye to his dad and brother, Blaine started to make his way home, when he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Blaine, it's me. Is everything ok? I haven't heard from you in a few days. I wanted to know how your brother was doing." Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I've was busy taking care of Cooper, but everything's ok now."

Kurt smiled. "Well, that's good."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, it is. Hey, are you free this weekend? I'm off on Saturday, so I was hoping to take you and the kids to the Brooklyn Children's Museum." he suggested.

Kurt thought for a moment. "Saturday sounds like a good day."

Blaine grinned. "Well great. What time should I come pick you three up?" he asked.

"How about 9:00?" Kurt suggested.

"Sure. I'll be there on Saturday." Blaine replied.  
"Ok. Do you want me to tell Cory and Lila or is going to be a surprise?" Kurt asked.

"It's up to you." Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed. "Ok. See you soon." he said and hung up the phone.

"So, you're going out with that doctor again, huh?" asked Rachel.

Kurt looked his best friend. She had come over for her weekly dinner with the family and to spend time with Lila and Cory.

"Yes. But we're taking the kids too. We're going to the children's museum on Saturday." he stated.

"That's great." Rachel smiled. "Hey I have an idea. Why not after the museum, you drop the kids off at my place and you two go have fun."

Kurt hesitated for a moment. "I don't know Rachel."

"Why not?" she whined. "Didn't you say you wanted to take him to that piano bar?"

Kurt nodded. "Well yeah, but I don't know."

"Oh come on." she insisted. "It'll be fun. You spend time with the him and the kids during the day and then you get to spend some alone time with him."

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "I mean it would be nice."

Rachel smiled. She saw that Kurt had left his phone on the counter, so she decided to sneak it away for a few minutes while she texted Blaine about her idea. Rachel hoped that he would convince Kurt to go along with her plan.

"I have to go to the bathroom." she announced.

Kurt nodded and Rachel snuck away.

Once she was alone in the bathroom, Rachel sent a text to Blaine.

_Blaine,_

_ It's Rachel-Kurt's friend. I thought it would be a good idea for the two of you to have some time alone after you take the kids to the museum, but Kurt won't go for it. See if you can get him to change his mind. But please keep this between us. Thanks-Rachel_

After Rachel sent her text to Blaine she placed the phone in her pocket and went back into the kitchen. Kurt wasn't in the kitchen. She looked into the living room and saw that only Lila was watching TV, so Kurt must've been upstairs with Cory.

Rachel secretly placed Kurt's phone back on the counter.

"Rachel!" she turned around as Kurt was called her name.

"Yes Kurt." she replied.

Kurt came down the stairs with Cory next to him. "You know, I thought about what you said. About Blaine and I having some alone time."

Rachel nodded, to show that she was listening.

"And I think I will take you up on your offer." Kurt finished.

"Really?" Rachel squealed.

Kurt sighed. He was beginning to rethink his decision. "Yes Rachel. After the museum, we'll drop the kids off at your place then Blaine and I will continue on to the little piano bar for our date." he smiled.

Rachel wrapped him in a hug. "Feel free to stay out all night if you want."

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

Saturday had come quickly. That was the day Kurt usually got to sleep in, but Cory had other ideas. First he crept into his daddy's room then climbed onto the bed and jumped on top of Kurt.

"Oomph." Kurt gasped.

"Daddy up!" he squeaked.

"Cory." Kurt moaned. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the clock. "Baby boy, it's 5:00 in the morning on a Saturday. You're supposed to let me sleep in on the weekend."

"Up!" Cory repeated.

Kurt laughed. "Why don't you snuggle with me for a bit? We have a busy day today."

Cory let out a yawn. "Ok daddy." he climbed to the other side of the bed and cuddled in close next to Kurt.

After a couple more hours of sleep Kurt got out of bed and got ready for the day. When he came out of the shower, Cory was curled up in a ball under the blankets. Kurt smiled at his little boy. He walked over quietly and started planted kisses to wake him up.

"Time to wake up my sweet boy." Kurt whispered.

Cory shook his head. "No. Saturday."

Kurt laughed. "But Blaine's coming over and we're going out together."

Cory shook his head again. "Saturday. Sleep."

Kurt laughed at his son. He was too funny. "Ok. I guess I'm going to have to tickle you." he started to tickle the little boy earning a high pitched squeak him and ending up in a fit of giggles.

Once Cory was finally awake, Kurt helped him get dressed. "Do you want to help me wake up Lila?" Kurt asked Cory.

"_My_ Lila." Cory corrected.

Kurt smiled. "Ok, come on. Let's go wake up _your_ Lila."

Cory ran to Lila's room and pushed the door open. He carefully went to the edge of her bed to wake her up. "Lila, wake up." he said softly.

"Mmmm." she moaned.

Kurt came in and sat next to Cory. "Come on sweet pea. Time to wake up. Blaine's coming over. We're going somewhere special." he announced.

Lila opened her eyes slowly. "I'm tired." she said sleepily.

Kurt smiled. "I know you are, but I think you'll enjoy where we're going today."

"Where?" she asked.

"Blaine suggested that we go to the Brooklyn Children's Museum." Kurt replied.

"Yeah!" squealed Cory.

Kurt smiled.

Lila let out a yawn. "Ok. I'm up."

Kurt laughed. "Oh you're up now?" he teased.

Lila nodded.

After Lila had gotten dressed, they all went downstairs and Kurt started to make breakfast.

"I can't wait to see Blaine!" Lila exclaimed.

"Me too." replied Cory.

Kurt smiled and heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, I wonder who that is?" he teased as he went to answer the door.

"Good morning." said Blaine.

"Good morning." said Kurt, leading Blaine inside.

"Blaine!" Cory and Lila cheered.

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"Hi Cory! Hi Lila!" he greeted. "Did daddy tell you where we're going today?"

The two of them nodded.

"Moo-seem." said Cory.

Blaine smiled. "Yes, we're going to the children's museum."

Cory clapped his hands happily. "I push Lila."

"We'll see." said Kurt.

Blaine helped Kurt load the wheelchair and the stroller into the trunk of the car.

"Ok, let's get the kids in their seats and then we'll get going." said Blaine, as he carefully picked up Lila and buckled her in the car while Kurt put Cory in his carseat.

"Do we have everything?" asked Blaine, as he hopped in the driver's seat.

Kurt jumped in the passenger's seat and looked around the car, making sure they didn't forget anything. "I think so." he replied.

Blaine smiled. "Ok. Let's get going." he stated, as he pulled the car out of the driveway and began to drive to the museum.

When they arrived at the museum, the first stop they made was to the restroom. It had been a long drive for all four of them.

"Do you want to take Lila while I'll take Cory?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "Is that ok buddy?" he asked his son.

Cory nodded happily and pulled Blaine's hand towards the restroom, while Kurt pushed Lila's wheelchair towards the family restroom.

Once everyone was finished going to the bathroom, they went up to the ticket counter.

"Hello and welcome to the Brooklyn Children's Museum." said the man behind the window.

"Hi." said Kurt. "Can I get two adult tickets, one child's ticket under 12 and one child's ticket under 6 please."

The man nodded.

Blaine tried to pay, but Kurt wouldn't let him.

"Nope. You paid for the zoo, remember. It's my turn." Kurt scolded.

Blaine laughed. "Fine. But can I at least pay for lunch?"

Kurt smiled. "Only if we don't eat here." he whispered.

Blaine nodded in agreement.

Kurt took back his credit card and tickets from the man. He smiled his thanks and the four of them were on their way.

Blaine and Kurt started to look at the museum map.

"I think we should start on the top floor and work our way down." Blaine suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kurt agreed.

"Where are we going first?" asked Lila.

Kurt bent down next to Lila and Cory to show them the map. "We are going to start out on the top floor and work our way down."

"What there?" Cory asked.

"On the 4th floor they have different water and block activities." replied Kurt.

"Water." squealed Cory, as he clapped his hands happily.

"Can I do some water things daddy? Please?" Lila begged.

"We'll see." said Kurt, standing up again.

"I'm sure they have smocks that we can cover you with." said Blaine.

Lila smiled.

Blaine and Kurt pushed the stroller and wheelchair towards the elevator.

"I push button." squealed Cory.

"Ok sweetie, press the button." said Kurt.

Cory leaned over in his stroller to press the elevator button. "Did it daddy."

Kurt smiled at him happily. A few seconds later the doors opened and they got on.

"Press the one that says four." Kurt instructed.

Cory looked at the numbers. He couldn't find the one he was looking for and began to get frustrated.

Blaine bent down next to him. "It's ok Cory. Look. One, two, three. What comes next?"

Cory shrugged.

"Four." said Blaine

"Four." Cory repeated and pressed the button.

"See you found it." said Blaine and Cory smiled at him.

Blaine stood back up.

Kurt leaned over and whispered into Blaine's ear. "Thank you."

Blaine shook his head. "It's ok."

Before Kurt could say anything else, the elevator doors opened and they made their way to the water and block exhibit.

Blaine took Cory to the block area while Kurt went with Lila to the water station.

"Here Lila, put this smock on so your cast doesn't get wet." said Kurt, helping her put the yellow shirt over her head.

"Thank you daddy." said Lila.

"You're welcome pumpkin." Kurt said with a smile. He handed her a boat and she started to play with it in the water.

Lila was enjoying playing with the water toys. Kurt took out his phone and started to take pictures of his daughter. He turned and looked over at the block station. He saw Blaine helping Cory building a tall tower. Cory had a huge smile on his face. Kurt took a picture of the two of them.

"Daddy, I want to play over in the blocks now." said Lila.

Kurt looked down at his daughter and pocketing his phone. "Ok sweetie." he replied and helped her take the smock off. He pushed her over to the blocks, next to Cory.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Cory shouted, pointing to his block tower.

"Wow Cory. That's a very tall tower." said Kurt.

Cory was smiling proudly." Blaine helped.

Kurt laughed as he saw the slight blush on Blaine's cheeks.

Once Cory noticed that his sister was playing with the blocks, he went over and started to help her.

"No Cory. I can do it myself." she yelled.

Kurt and Blaine looked over at the two children.

"Me help." Cory insisted.

"No Cory, I can do it." Lila repeated.

"Please Lila." Cory whined.

"No Cory." Lila insisted.

Cory didn't like to hear the word no when he tried to be helpful. Tears started to fall down his face.

"Please Lila?" he asked again.

Lila shook her head. "No Cory. I want to do build a tower by myself. Go play with the boats in the water." she suggested.

Cory shook his head. Instead of listening, he knocked down Lila's tower and hit her non-injured arm.

"Ow." Lila screamed.

Kurt and Blaine bent down in front of them.

"Lila are you ok?" asked Blaine.

Lila nodded.

"Cory Hummel, you don't hit." Kurt scolded.

"Lila not let me help." Cory cried.

"It doesn't matter if she won't let you help, you do not hit." Kurt reprimanded. "Now say sorry to Lila."

Cory shook his head.

"Ok, then you have to sit in your stroller until we go to the next floor." he insisted as he lifted Cory into the stroller.

"No!" Cory cried and kicked his legs as Kurt buckled him in. "No daddy!"

When Cory finished crying, he fell asleep in the stroller.

"Lila do you still want to play with the blocks or do you want to go see something else?" Kurt suggested.

Lila looked up at her dad. "What else is there?" she asked.

Kurt pulled out the map from his pocket and showed it to Lila. "Well, there is a grocery story, a puppet stage, a garden, there's also a music room." he admitted.

"I want to go to the music room." Lila squealed.

Kurt smiled. "Ok sweet pea."

He and Blaine pushed the stroller and wheelchair back to elevator and went down to the 3rd floor to the music room.

"Daddy, look at the floor piano!" Lila cried out, pointing to the giant keyboard in the middle of the room.

Blaine walked over towards the keyboard and started to step on different keys. Whenever he stepped on a key a different note would play.

"Hey that's cool." Lila smiled.

"You remind me of Tom Hanks in _Big_." Kurt stated.

Blaine laughed as he continued to hop on the giant keyboard. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on Kurt, come join me." Blaine coaxed.

Kurt shook his head.

"Go daddy." Lila encouraged.

Kurt shook his head again.

Blaine ran up to Kurt and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the keyboard. They then began jumping up and down on the keys playing various notes, until they were in sync with each other.

"You didn't tell me you knew how to play the piano." Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. When I was younger I took piano lessons."

"Daddy wants me to take piano lessons too." Lila admitted.

Kurt looked over at Lila and shook his head. "Only if you want to." he clarified.

"Can you play the song you always sing to me and Cory?" Lila asked.

"Which one?" Kurt questioned.

"The one you sing to us when we go to sleep." Lila admitted.

Kurt smiled. He knew just which one she was requesting.

"What song is she thinking of?" Blaine wondered.

Kurt smiled and began to play the first few notes of the song. Blaine quickly recognized them as _Blackbird_ and played along with Kurt. Once both men were finished playing, they walked back to Lila and Cory.

"So Miss Lila. What did you think of our performance?" Blaine teased.

Lila grinned. "It was awesome."

Kurt and Blaine smiled back at each other.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." said Kurt. He looked into the stroller and saw that Cory was starting to wake up. "Hey little man. Are you going to be a good boy now?"

Cory nodded as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ok. But before I take you out, say sorry to Lila for hitting her." Kurt insisted.

"Sorry Lila." said Cory.

"Thank you Cory." replied Lila.

Kurt unbuckled Cory and placed him on the ground. He went over to Lila and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I sorry." repeated Cory.

Lila nodded. "Thank you Cory."

"Cory, look over here. See this big keyboard? If you step on it, it makes music." Blaine said, as he took hold of the little boy's hand and led him to the keyboard.

"Do you want to go over too?" Kurt asked Lila, but she shook her head.

"I want to go over there and play with the other instruments." she admitted. Kurt nodded and pushed her to the table that had several instruments laid out.

The rest of the afternoon, Kurt and Blaine enjoyed spending time with Lila and Cory.

**There you have it. Another chapter finished. Which means I need to get started on the next one. LOL. So please continue with all of your amazing reviews, follows, and favorites, and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and yes it is very long, 13 pages when I finished typing it out. Please continue with all of your lovely reviews, follows and favorites. I love them so much. They mean so much to me. And let me just tell you how much feels I had about last night's episode. My favorite scenes were the Klaine make out scene (even if it was only in Tina's dream sequence) and the messages to Will's future child and when they sang Don't Stop Believin'! It made me cry. These last two episodes made me have so much emotions! And I can't wait until next week's episode, which looks so awesome!**

**Ok, so enough rambling, here's the next chapter and I'm off to write the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Once Cory and Lila were finished playing in the museum, Blaine took everyone out for lunch.

"Where do you want to go to eat?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I don't like the kids eat fast food, so something that's somewhat healthy." Kurt replied.

Blaine nodded. "How about a deli or diner?" he suggested.

Kurt nodded agreeing. "How about the _Blue Bay Diner, _it isn't that far from here?"

"Alright, let's go there then." said Blaine, as they finished loading up the car and headed over to the restaurant.

Soon, Kurt pulled the car into the parking lot of the restaurant. He looked into the backseat and saw that both kids had fallen asleep.

"I guess the museum really wore them out." Kurt teased.

Blaine looked at the kids and nodded. "Come on. I bet once the wake up, they'll be hungry."

"Yeah. If they don't eat, they'll be little monsters." Kurt joked and they both got out of the car, carrying Lila and Cory inside.

The hostess led them to a booth. Blaine sat with Cory on one side, with Kurt and Lila on the other. Cory snuggled close to Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine started to look over their menus.

"Do you know what you're going to get?" Blaine asked.

"I think I'm going to get a sandwich." Kurt replied. "I'll order the kids chicken tenders or grilled cheese. Do you know what you're getting?"

"I'm probably going to get a hamburger." Blaine answered.

Soon the waitress came to the table and took their orders and left just as quickly.

"I hope you enjoyed the museum." said Blaine.

Kurt blushed. "Yes, I had fun. I wonder who had more fun? You or the kids?" he teased.

Blaine laughed.

"I was hoping, if you weren't busy, that maybe you and I could-" Kurt started but was interrupted by Lila.

"Daddy I need to go to the bathroom." she said.

Kurt nodded. "Ok honey." he scooted out of the booth and carried Lila to the restroom.

While Kurt took Lila to the bathroom, Blaine sat in the booth with Cory, who was starting to wake up from his second nap.

"Hey little buddy. Did you have a good nap?" Blaine asked.

Cory rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Where daddy?" he asked.

"It's ok. He had to take Lila to the bathroom. He'll be right back." Blaine replied. "Do you want some water?" he asked, handing the little boy his cup.

Cory took a sip of his water and set it back on the table. "Thanks."

Blaine smiled. "You're welcome."

Soon Kurt came back with Lila.

"Look who's up?" said Kurt.

Cory smiled. "Hi daddy."

"Hi monkey." Kurt replied. "I ordered you chicken tenders."

"Yeah." Cory cheered and clapped his hands.

"What am I getting?" Lila asked.

"I got you the same thing." Kurt replied.

Lila nodded.

"Kurt, was there something you wanted to ask me before?" Blaine wondered.

"Oh, yeah." Kurt gasped.

But before Kurt could say another word, the waitress brought out their food. They started to eat lunch when Kurt brought up his idea again.

"So Blaine, I was thinking, if you weren't busy tonight, you would like to go out with me to this piano bar? Rachel said that she would watch Lila and Cory while we go out." Kurt suggested.

Blaine swallowed his food before he answered Kurt's question. "That's very nice of Rachel to offer." Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "She loves to spend to time with them."

Blaine nodded. "Well, I actually don't have to have to work until tomorrow night." he confessed.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "That's good. Isn't it?"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

Kurt smiled back at Blaine. "So does that mean you would like to go out tonight? Even though we were technically out all day, but with two kids?"

Blaine couldn't help laugh. "Yes. I would love to go out with you tonight." he smiled.

"Great." replied Kurt.

After lunch, they all went back to Kurt's house. Lila and Cory watched a movie, while Kurt and Blaine sat and talked in the kitchen.

"Have you been to the piano bar that we're going to tonight?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head as he handed Blaine a glass of water.

Blaine nodded his thanks.

"No, but Rachel has." Kurt stated. "She said that it's sort of like karaoke, but without the machine."

Blaine smiled and then he heard his phone ring. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be right back." he excused himself and went upstairs for some privacy.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" he heard the person on the other line say. Blaine recognized it as his old friend Jeff.

"Hey Jeff, how are you?" Blaine replied.

"Good. Nick and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Jeff asked.

"Are you in New York?" Blaine questioned.

"Well, we're actually just outside of New York right now, but we'll probably be there tomorrow." Jeff replied.

"What are you doing?" Blaine wondered.

"We're on a business trip." he heard Nick shout.

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "A business _trip_ or _looking_ for a business?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." teased Jeff. "Anyways, we'll give you a call when we're closer to you tomorrow."

"Ok you do that." said Blaine.

"Alright. Talk to you tomorrow." said Jeff and hung up the phone.

Blaine hung up his phone and went back downstairs.

"Is everything ok?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. It was just two of my friends from high school. They're on their way here from Ohio on business trip."

"Oh that's nice." replied Kurt.

"They should be here tomorrow." Blaine continued. "If you like, I could introduce you to them?"

Kurt shrugged. "I thought you had to work?"

"I do, but not until the night shift." Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded.

Soon it was time to take Lila and Cory over to Rachel's house.

"Do you two want to take anything with you to aunt Rachel's?" Kurt suggested.

"Elmo!" Cory squealed.

Kurt smiled. "Ok sweetie. Go get him."

Cory ran up the stairs to grab his toy.

"Do you want to take anything Lila?" Kurt asked.

"Can I bring my _Brave_ dvd with me?" she wondered.

"Sure you can." Kurt replied, as he went to grab the movie from the dvd player.

"Got Elmo daddy." Cory cheered.

"Ok honey." replied Kurt. "Let's get going." then the four of them left the house.

When they arrived at Rachel's house, she was standing outside waiting for the two kids.

"Aunt Rachel!" Lila and Cory cheered.

"Hey there you two." she smiled back. "How was the museum?"

Cory ran up and hugged Rachel. "I build a tower!"

"You did?" Rachel gasped and Cory nodded.

Kurt carried Lila up the walkway, with Blaine behind him.

"Hi Rachel." he greeted his friend.

"Hi Kurt. Hi Blaine." she said sweetly. "Did you two have fun today?"

Both men nodded. "Oh yeah. We both enjoyed watching the kids play." Blaine replied.

"Well come in." Rachel stated, leading them into the house.

"Can we watch the movie I brought? Please aunt Rachel?" Lila begged, Kurt placed her on the couch.

Rachel smiled at her. "Which movie did you bring?"

"Blaine got it for me." she replied, handing it to Rachel. "See, it's _Brave_. It's a Disney movie."

Rachel laughed. "Well that was very nice of Blaine to get this for you."

Lila nodded. "Can we watch it? Please?"

"Yes we can watch it." Rachel teased.

Kurt smiled at his children and then turned to Blaine.

"I think we should go now." he whispered.

Blaine nodded in agreement.

Kurt went over to Lila and kissed her head. "Ok Lila, I'll see you later. Be good and listen to aunt Rachel."

Lila looked up at him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Blaine and I are going out for a while. By the time I get back you'll probably be asleep."

Lila kissed Kurt on his cheek. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too pumpkin." Kurt replied and moved over to the other side of the couch where Cory was sitting.

"Bye bye Cory." said Kurt.

"Daddy going bye bye?" Cory asked.

Kurt laughed. "Yes. Daddy's going bye bye."

Cory wrapped his tiny arms around Kurt's neck and placed a wet kiss on his cheek. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too. Be good a good boy and listen to aunt Rachel." Kurt stated.

Cory let go of Kurt and went over to Blaine. "Bye bye Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "Bye buddy."

Cory than leaned in close to Blaine's ear and whispered, "Don't forget, kiss daddy night night."

Blaine laughed and Cory ran off.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine smiled and nodded.

"We'll see you later Rachel." said Kurt.

"Have fun you two. Stay out as long as you like." replied Rachel.

Both men waved as they walked out the door and went on their date.

When they arrived, Kurt found a table while Blaine went to the bar and ordered drinks for the two of them.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Can I get a beer and a diet coke please?" Blaine requested.

The bartender nodded. He grabbed the beer and poured the diet coke into a glass and handed both to Blaine.

Blaine nodded his thanks and walked over to where Kurt was sitting.

"Here, I got you a diet coke." Blaine stated, as he handed Kurt the glass.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks."

"And our next singer is... Blaine Anderson." the emcee announced.

Blaine looked at Kurt wide eyed. "Did you do this?"

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe."

Blaine shook his head and walked up to the piano and sat down on the bench.

"Hello everyone." Blaine started. "I'd like to dedicate this song to someone very special." he smile at Kurt. "So Kurt, this is for you."

Blaine started to play the piano keys of the song as everyone in the bar quieted down.

_You think I'm pretty _

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny _

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me _

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me _

_I was alright but things were kinda heavy _

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel _

_Like I'm livin' a _

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and _

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch _

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and _

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you _

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel _

_Like I'm livin' a _

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing _

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Yooouuu_

_You make me feel _

_Like I'm livin' a _

_Teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me _

_Just on touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real _

_So take a chance and _

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing _

_In my skin-tight jean_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Blaine stood up as everyone clapped and cheered for him. He then made his way back to where Kurt was sitting. He could see that Kurt had a wide grin on his face.

"You were amazing up there Blaine." Kurt complimented.

Blaine blushed as he took a sip of his beer. "Thanks."

"I know you told me that you wanted to become a professional singer, but I had no idea that you were that amazing." Kurt gushed.

Blaine shook his head modestly. "I mean, I used to sing in my high school's choir group, but nothing really professional."

"Well, I think you should." Kurt suggested.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just try telling my dad that."

Kurt shook his head in disagreement as he took a sip of his own drink.

They continued to listen to other people sing and play the piano.

"You know, I really enjoyed spending time with you today." Blaine said as he leaned towards Kurt.

"Me too." smiled Kurt. "I really hate for this night to end, but I think we should get going. I don't want to leave Rachel with the kids for too long." Blaine nodded in understanding as they both got up and left.

On their way back to Rachel's house, the drive was very quiet.

Kurt decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "When can we see each other again? And by we I meant without the kids?"

Blaine laughed. "Well, I told you my friends are coming to visit tomorrow. If you want me to introduce you to them I can."

Kurt shrugged. He still wasn't so sure about meeting Blaine's friends.

"Can I think about it?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "Sure."

They pulled up in front of Rachel's house and Kurt turned to Blaine.

"After we get Lila and Cory I can drive you to your apartment if you'd like." Kurt suggested.

Blaine shook his head. "You don't have to do that."

"I know, but you always make sure I get home safe, I want to do the same for you." Kurt insisted.

Blaine blushed. "Ok."

Kurt smiled as they both got of the car and went up to the front door. Kurt unlocked the door and they both walked in quietly, so not to wake up Lila and Cory who should have been asleep.

They walked into the living room and found Rachel sleeping on the recliner with Cory in her lap and Lila spread out on the couch. Kurt tiptoed over to Rachel and gently lifted Cory from her arms. He stirred slightly, but went back to sleep. Rachel's eyes started to flutter open.

"Hey." Kurt whispered.

"Hey. What time is it?" she asked, voice slightly raspy with sleep.

Kurt looked at his watch. "A little after midnight."

Rachel nodded and stood up. "Did you two have fun?"

Both men smiled and nodded.

Blaine carefully lifted Lila up from the couch and she snuggled close to his shoulder.

"Thanks for watching my two little monkeys Rachel." Kurt teased.

Rachel smirked. "You're welcome. You know I love watching them."

Kurt gave her a one hug, before he and Blaine left.

Once Kurt and Blaine made sure both kids were buckled in their seats, they hopped in the front seat and drove off.

Kurt began to drive Blaine to his apartment building.

"I really appreciate this." Blaine complimented.

Kurt smiled. "I just don't like to think of you walking around New York at night by yourself."

Blaine nodded. "I understand. And I try not to if I can help it."

Soon Kurt pulled up in front of the apartment building and turned off the engine. Both men turned to look at each other.

"Kurt, I really had a great time today." Blaine started.

Kurt smiled. "Me too."

"And I know that we've only been going out for a short time, but to me it feels like we've known each other a lot longer." Blaine continued.

"Blaine what are you saying?" Kurt asked quickly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Well, I was sort of hoping...that you would...maybe...want to be...my...boyfriend?"

Kurt couldn't help but blush. "Wow! Blaine this is...wow."

Blaine quickly shook his head. "I mean you don't have to answer right away, I mean you can think about it if you-"

"Yes!" Kurt interrupted Blaine's rant.

Blaine looked at Kurt surprised. "What?"

Kurt laughed. "I said, yes I would love to be your boyfriend."

Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's neck and kissed his boyfriend passionelty on the lips.

Several seconds after they broke apart Kurt looked at his watch.

"I should probably get going." he admitted.

Blaine sighed. "Yeah. You should probably get those two munchkins back there to bed."

Kurt laughed, agreeing with him.

Blaine opened the door on his side and walked over to the driver's side. "I'll call you tomorrow." he quickly pecked Kurt's lips before going into the apartment building.

Kurt waited a few minutes before he turned the engine back on and headed home.

**Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it. Please oh please don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Thanks so much.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my loyal and fateful readers. Yes I am here again. Finally with an update. I know it has been FOREVER since I have updates this story, but I have been sick and then I got better and then I was working and then I got sick again. So hopefully I won't get sick again. And I will have more time to write again. I hope you like this chapter. I think it came out ok. I guess I would call it as a filler chapter, but ****whatever. So here here you go. I hope you like it and I will try and write more as I can. But please continue with your lovely reviews, follows and favorites. Thanks so much.**

The next morning, Blaine was woken up to someone banging on the front door. He pushed the covers off of himself and noticed that it was 6:00 am. He walked towards where the noise was coming from.

"Whoever it is, better know what time it is." Blaine yelled, as he rubbed he tired eyes.

"We know what time it is Blainey!" Nick teased from the other side of the closed door.

Blaine rolled his eyes and unlocked the door to reveal his two high school friends. "Nick? Jeff? What are you guys doing here so early?" he asked. "I thought you weren't going to be here until later in the day?"

Jeff laughed. "Yeah, we'll it took us a lot less time to finish what we started, so here we are."

Blaine smiled. "That's great."

"Sorry we didn't call and that we woke you up." Nick stated.

Blaine shook his head. "Nah, that's ok. I'll just take a nap later."

Nick and Jeff laughed.

"Have you guys had breakfast yet?" Blaine asked and they both shook their heads.

"Well let me just hop in the shower and get dressed and we can go to this little diner. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." said Nick.

Jeff nodded agreeing.

"Alright, cool. Make yourselves comfortable, but try not to make too much of a mess." said Blaine as he made his way back into the bedroom.

While Blaine was showering, Nick and Jeff were busy trying to find something to watch on TV when they heard a low buzzing sound which indicated a text message. They both noticed that it was coming from Blaine's phone on the coffee table.

"Someone texted Blaine." said Nick as he picked up the phone.

"So?" replied Jeff.

Nick looked down at the phone. "It looks like it's from a guy.

Jeff shrugged. "Who cares?" as he continued to find something to watch.

Nick continued to look at Blaine's phone with the new text message on it. "Do you at least want to know what it says?" he asked.

Jeff's ears slightly perked up and he turned back to Nick. "Ok what does it say?"

Nick smiled as he showed Jeff the message.

_Good morning boyfriend!_

_ I hope that's ok for me to call you that since we are now boyfriends! Anyways, I thought about it and I would love to meet your friends. Maybe we could go out for a late lunch early dinner, seeing as you have to work the night shift tonight. _

_Ok, text or call me back later. Oh Lila sends a hug and a kiss and Cory says hi. Ok. Talk to you soon._

_Kurt_

"Looks like Blaine has a boyfriend." Nick laughed.

"Yeah, looks like it." agreed Jeff. "I think we should tease him about it."

Nick smiled evilly.

A few minutes later Blaine came out of the bedroom, dressed and ready to go out.

"Hey guys. You ready to go eat?" Blaine asked.

Both Nick and Jeff looked at each other and grinned.

"Actually, why don't we skip breakfast and have a late lunch early dinner with your new _boyfriend_?" Jeff teased.

Blaine looked at both of his friends with wide eyes. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

Nick snorted as he picked up the cell phone that was lying on the coffee table. "_Kurt_ texted you while you were in the shower." he said handing over Blaine his phone.

Blaine felt his cheeks get hot. "Yeah about that." he chuckled. "I met him recently at a party."

Jeff and Nick smiled at their friend.

"So what's he like?" Jeff asked.

Blaine continued to blush. "He's amazing. He's smart and funny."

Jeff and Nick continued smiling at Blaine as he was describing his new boyfriend.

"That's wonderful Blaine." Nick complimented.

Jeff nodded. "But who's Lila and Cory?"

Blaine laughed. "His kids. Lila's 8 and Cory's 3. They are so adorable."

"Wait he has kids?" Nick blurted out.

"Yeah he's divorced. His ex-husband isn't in the picture anymore." Blaine explained.

"Wait, wait a minute." Jeff halted.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"He's divorced with two kids? And you're ok with this?" Jeff asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah. I mean when we first met, he didn't mention that he was a father, but when his daughter came into the ER, everything just sort of fell into place." Blaine explained.

Nick and Jeff just smiled. They both couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Do the kids like you?" Nick asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. At least I think they do. Especially the youngest, Cory. He can be really clingy sometimes."

Jeff and Nick laughed at how Blaine was describing his boyfriend's children as if they were his own.

"Ok enough about my love life, do you want to go out to eat or not?" Blaine asked his friends again and they both nodded. "Ok let me text Kurt and see if wants to join us." Blaine quickly sent a text to Kurt.

_Hey Kurt,_

_ We're going out to eat. Would like to join us? Say half an hour at the diner near my apartment? Ok see you then, boyfriend!_

_XOXO-Blaine_

After Blaine sent his text, he looked up at Nick and Jeff and smiled.

"So where are we going?" Nick asked.

Before Blaine could answer his friend, he received a text message. He looked at his phone and it was from Kurt.

_Blaine,_

_I would love to meet up with you and your friends, but I just realized that I don't have a sitter. Mercedes is out of town for the day and Rachel is working. I could send Lila to her friend's house, but then I don't have anyone to watch Cory._

_Sorry maybe another time._

_Kurt_

After reading Kurt's text Blaine's smile quickly faded.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Jeff asked, quickly noticing Blaine's mood change.

"Kurt can't make it." Blaine replied.

"What? Why not?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I thought he was all ready to go." Jeff added.

Blaine shook his head. "He doesn't have a sitter." he said. "That's what happens when you're a single parent. You can't just go out on a whim. You have to think about your kids first."

Nick and Jeff nodded.

"Why don't you ask him to bring his kids with him?" Jeff suggested.

Blaine looked at his friend, shocked.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

Nick looked at his friend with the same shocked expression. "Yeah Jeff, are you sure?"

Jeff just laughed. "Of course. I mean, if they're that important to you, we might as well me them now. Right?"

Blaine smiled. "Thanks guys." he said and quickly went to send Kurt a text.

_Kurt,_

_ Bring Cory and Lila with you. Don't worry Jeff actually suggested it. And it won't be a big deal. Promise._

_Blaine_

Once Blaine sent his text, he felt a little better about the situation, but he was getting slightly nervous about Kurt's response. He didn't have to wait long, because his phone buzzed with a text from Kurt.

_Blaine,_

_ If you're sure, then I'll drop Lila off at her friend's house next door and bring Cory with me. See you soon._

_Kurt_

Blaine smiled. He was glad that Kurt had considered his options. "Hey guys." he stated.

Nick and Jeff looked at their friend.

"What is it Blaine?" Nick asked.

"Did you text Kurt? What did he say?" asked Jeff.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah I texted Kurt and he said that he's going to drop Lila off her friend's house which is next door to him and then he'll bring his three year old son, Cory with him."

Nick and Jeff nodded.

"Oh I should let you know, Cory has down syndrome." Blaine added.

"So?" Nick and Jeff asked in unison.

"So...I'm just letting you know, so it won't be awkward later." Blaine said sheepishly.

Nick and Jeff laughed.

"Blaine don't worry about it." said Jeff, as he put a hand on his shoulder. "It wouldn't matter if your boyfriend or his kids had down syndrome or were purple dinosaurs with orange spots. You know that."

Blaine blushed. "Thanks guys." he said and the three of them headed out.

**Well, there you go. Hope you liked this chapter. I know there wasn't any Kurt with the kids, but there should be in the next upcoming chapters. So hang in there and keep reading. Please leave a review, follow and/or favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my lovely readers! You are lucky because you get two updates in the same week. Lucky you and me! There are several things I would like to say before you read this chapter.**

**1) Yes this is a short chapter-Oh well, maybe I will write more in the next chapter. Hopefully**

**2) I am still a little under the weather but at least I am feeling better to write more. Right? LOL.**

**3) I want to thank all of those who reviewed in the last chapter, but I want to give a shoutout to a few of them-LvSammy, Gleekforever12345, Gabriella Aloe, SibunaGleekR5er, and this person was signed in as a guest, but it said their name was Laura, so thank you guys all so much for being concerned and giving me happy reviews like I know all of you always do. **

**So enough rambling. But before I go, this week's Glee-I give it 3 stars. Can't wait for next week's and the following week's because episode 5-19 is written by our very own Chris Colfer. Yeah! Can't wait for that. Ok, that's the only spoiler I think everyone knows. But I won't mention any other spoilers if I happen find them.**

**Ok, all done. Please read and leave all of those lovely reviews and I will see you in the next chapter. Also if you have any suggestions, please feel free to send them to me. Thanks and enjoy!**

Blaine, Jeff, and Nick arrived at the diner. They got a table and waited for Kurt to arrive.

"Hi, I'm Jenny. Can I get you something to drink?" the waitress asked when she came over to the table.

"Just water please." Blaine replied.

Nick and Jeff nodded as Jenny turned around to get them their drinks.

A few minutes later Kurt walked in with Cory holding his hand. Blaine waved them over.

"Hi Blaine." said Kurt, as he sat down.

"Hi Kurt. This is Jeff and Nick. Guys this is Kurt and his son Cory." Blaine introduced.

Kurt smiled as he nodded toward both of Blaine's friends. "Cory, say hi to Blaine's friends." he encouraged.

Cory smiled and waved his small hand.

"So Kurt, what do you do for a living?" Jeff asked. "Are you a doctor like Blaine?"

Kurt laughed slightly. "No, no. I'm a fashion designer for ." he replied. "We actually met at a friend's party."

Nick and Jeff smiled.

"That's great." said Nick.

"So, you guys have known Blaine since high school?" Kurt asked.

Nick and Jeff nodded.

"What was Blaine like in back then?" Kurt added.

"He was the lead soloist in our high school glee club." said Jeff.

"And once he serenaded a guy at the Gap." Nick added, getting a laugh from Jeff and making Blaine blush heavily.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "I bet it was sweet."

Blaine shook his head. "No it wasn't. It was embarrassing and completely mortifying."

Nick and Jeff laughed.

"Shut up." Blaine spat out.

"Ooo. Blaine said a bad word." Cory taunted.

"It's ok sweetie. Blaine didn't know." Kurt reassured his son.

"But you always say not to say that." Cory insisted.

Kurt smiled. "You're right." he looked at Blaine again. "Sorry Blaine."

Blaine shook his head. "It's ok. I'm sorry Cory. I shouldn't have said that."

"Thank you Blaine." replied Cory.

Jenny came back and took their orders. As they were waiting for their food, they continued talking.

"So, Cory. How old are you?" Jeff asked.

"Three!" Cory replied happily, as he held up three fingers.

"Can you show how old Lila is?" Kurt asked.

Cory nodded and showed five more fingers on his hands.

"Good job Cory." praised Kurt. "You're my smart little boy." he added as he kissed the top of Cory's head.

Cory then looked up at his dad. "How many fingers are you daddy?"

The other men chuckled at the little boy's question.

"You don't have enough fingers for how old I am sweetie." Kurt admitted.

Cory smiled as he continued to count his tiny fingers.

Soon the waitress came back with their orders and everyone began to eat.

"Daddy, I need to go potty." said Cory.

"Ok honey." replied Kurt as he picked his son from his seat and then headed to the restroom.

While Kurt was gone, Nick and Jeff decided to talk to Blaine about his new boyfriend and his son.

"So Blaine. I think your boyfriend is a very good father." said Jeff.

Nick nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, he's very caring and nurturing."

Blaine smiled. "That's something I admire about him. Especially after everything he does on a daily basis."

Nick and Jeff nodded.

"I just hope I can be as caring and nurturing if not more so when the time comes." Blaine added.

Jeff and Nick looked at each other and Blaine noticed.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing." the two men answered in unison.

A few minutes later, Kurt and Cory came back to the table.

"So, did you guys find something to talk about while we were gone?" Kurt teased.

"Yes." Nick and Jeff said.

Blaine rolled his eyes at friends and Kurt just laughed.

Everyone continued to eat their meals.

"When Blaine going to come over and play?" Cory asked.

Nick and Jeff laughed at the little boy's question.

"I don't know sweetie." Kurt replied.

"But maybe soon." Blaine cut in.

Kurt nodded, agreeing.

When they were finished they walked out of the diner and were about to go their separate ways.

"I guess I'll see you later then." said Kurt, as he placed Cory in his carseat.

"Bye bye Blaine." Cory smiled and waved to Blaine.

"Bye buddy. I'll see you later." Blaine replied.

"I love you." said Cory, blowing a kiss.

Blaine blushed then looked over at his friends who were waiting for him. "Hey guys, where are you headed to now?"

Nick and Jeff both shrugged. "We're not sure." replied Nick.

"We were sort of hoping you could recommend something." Jeff added.

"Well there's always the Statue of Liberty or the Empire State Building." suggested Kurt.

"That's sounds cool." Jeff replied.

"Yeah." Nick agreed. "You want to join us?" he asked.

"Sorry, I have to get Cory home for his nap and Lila's at our neighbor's house. I should relive them soon." Kurt admitted.

Blaine smiled. "Thanks for the invite, but I have to work tonight, so I should actually be heading home now too."

"Ok, well it was great seeing you again Blaine." said Nick, as he give his friend a one-armed hug.

"Wait? Are you guys leaving?" Blaine quickly asked.

"We might see the Statue of Liberty or the Empire State Building, but then we have to head back home." Jeff explained.

Blaine nodded. "Well, it was great seeing you guys again. If you see David or Wes, tell them to call or visit sometime."

"We will." replied Jeff, clasping Blaine's hand.

"It was nice meet you two." said Kurt.

"You too Kurt." Jeff replied. "Bye Cory."

Cory waved back to the other two men as they walked away, leaving Blaine and Kurt standing alone by Kurt's car.

"Daddy, I tired." Cory whined.

Kurt looked at his son, who was getting very sleepy. "Ok, we're leaving." He then looked back at Blaine. "I better get going."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you later?" he asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Of course. Just call or text me when you want to go out or come over. I know Cory wants you to come and over and play with him."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. I don't know the rest of my schedule yet, but I'll let you know when I find out."

Kurt nodded. "Ok. I'll see you later then."

Blaine smiled as he leaned in and kissed Kurt.

"See you later Kurt." said Blaine as they broke apart and let Kurt get in the car.

"Bye Blaine." said Kurt with a wave.

Once Blaine saw that Kurt's car was out of sight, he begin to walk back to his apartment.

**There you have it. I hope you continued to read this chapter after that long rant I did in the ****beginning. Ok, please review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh my gosh! You guys are just so lucky because you get another update! Ok I had this idea in my head the other day and it literally wouldn't leave my brain. So I just had to roll with it. Yes it is very long. So I hope you enjoy it. Please ****leave me all of your lovely reviews, follows and favorites. Which I know you already do. So please continue.**

**Oh I also have to warn you there are a few deaths in this chapter. But not to worry, none of the beloved characters will go. It's just a warning because as the title tells you Blaine is a doctor so there will be deaths. That's sort of unavoidable. **

**So I hope you enjoy.**

As the weeks went by, Kurt and Blaine saw more and more of each other. They spent almost every weekend together. As they continued to see each other Blaine also got to spend extra time with Lila and Cory. They got along very well with Blaine. Lila was even happier when Blaine got to remove her casts.

While things were going well for his and Kurt's relationship, Blaine would worry about Cooper. He would email his parents occasionally and get updates about him and how he was doing, but nothing too specific.

One night while at his apartment, Blaine decided to video chat with Cooper. He turned on his laptop and waited for the connection to go through.

"Hey little brother!" said Cooper, when his face popped on the screen.

"Hey Coop. How are you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm good. How's New York?" asked Cooper.

Blaine smiled. "New York's good. Everything's great over here. I actually wanted to know how things are going with you? How's treatment and everything? Everything working out ok?"

Cooper smirked. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You don't look too good right now."

Cooper shook his head quickly. "No, no. I'm fine. Really."

"Ok. Well I wanted to tell you something." Blaine began.

"Oh yeah, well can it wait? I have to go. Some of my friends and I are going out. I'll talk to you later squirt." Cooper said quickly.

Before Blaine could say another word, the screen went blank. He sighed. At least he got to speak to his brother for a little while. Blaine wasn't completely satisfied with his conversation with Cooper, so he decided to call his parents.

He picked up his phone and dialed their number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" his mother answered.

"Hi mom, it's me." Blaine replied.

"Oh hi Blaine. How are you?" Kate replied, happily.

Blaine smiled. "I'm fine mom. I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Sure sweetheart. What's on your mind?" she asked politely.

"I just talked to Cooper on video chat and he didn't look to well. Is everything ok with him? I mean is he going to his meetings and everything?" Blaine asked.

Kate sighed. "Honey, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Mom, don't tell me his drinking again?" Blaine asked quickly.

Kate closed her eyes and let a few tears fall. "It's not his fault. You know it's a disease."

"Mom!" Blaine yelled. "If you don't help him he'll never get better!"

"We tried!" Kate shouted back. "You don't know what he did to your father!"

Blaine was speechless. "Mom? What happened? Did he hurt him?" Even though Blaine and his father didn't have the best relationship, he would hate if something bad happened to him.

"Look, I need to go." Kate said quickly.

"No mom. Tell me what's going on!" Blaine insisted.

"I love you and I'll talk to you soon." Kate said and hung up.

"Mom? Mom?" Blaine kept saying into the phone, until he finally gave up and hung up. He threw the phone down on the couch with a huff.

Something was wrong. Something was going on that his mother wasn't telling him. Cooper probably hit their father after an argument due to all of the alcohol he had consumed. Now his mother was left there with a violent son. Blaine needed to do something before it was too late, except he wasn't sure _what_ had happened. Unfortunately the only thing that he could do until then, was to make sure his phone was by him at all times and keep a careful eye on his emails.

To keep his mind off things back in Ohio, Blaine happened to be very busy at work. They were short two doctors and a nurse. He was currently taking care of a little girl whose mother brought her in.

"Ok, now open your mouth and say ah." Blaine asked and the little girl did as she was told.

"It looks like you have a case of tonsillitis. They look pretty bad. You're going to need them removed." Blaine replied.

The pregnant mother who was standing on the other side of the bed, looked at Blaine. "Removed? How soon?"

"Pretty soon." Blaine replied, as he wrote something on his clipboard. "Don't worry Hannah. You'll be just fine. You get to take a nap and then eat a lot of ice cream."

The little girl smiled at the mention of ice cream.

"Who's going to-ouch." she began but stopped.

"Are you ok Mrs. Reed?" Blaine asked.

The woman just nodded. "It's just the baby kicking. It's been doing a lot of that-ouch."

"Are you sure it's not contractions?" Blaine asked, concerned.

Mrs. Reed looked up at Blaine shocked. "I went into to early labor with Hannah. Could I be going into early labor again?"

"Possibly." Blaine replied, as he went over to her and made her sit down. "How far along are you?"

She took in a deep breath. "28 weeks." she breathed out. "I was about the same when I delivered Hannah."

Blaine nodded. "Ok. Why don't we get you into a room and-"

"OOOOO" Mrs. Reed howled.

"Alright. Quinn!" Blaine yelled. "I need your help over here."

Quinn hurried over. "What do you need?" she asked.

"I'm going to need you to get Mrs. Reed set up in a room and call upstairs to have them bring down a bassinet and also call the NICU."

Quinn nodded.

"Wait!" Mrs. Reed cried. "What about Hannah?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Reed. We'll make sure she's taken care of." replied Blaine, as he and Quinn moved Mrs. Reed into a more private room.

Once Mrs. Reed was changed and in a private room, Blaine and Quinn were monitoring her contractions.

"Mrs. Reed, it does look like you're in labor." Blaine confessed.

She threw her head back against the pillow.

"Do you want us to call your husband?" asked Quinn.

Mrs. Reed shook her head. "He's in the army. He got deployed-ouch right after I found out I was pregnant. He was supposed to be-oh god! He was supposed to be here by my due date!"

Blaine immediately went to the foot of the bed. "Ok Mrs. Reed, I need to see how far you're dilated.

She nodded and raised her legs underneath the blankets.

Blaine's eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

Blaine jerked his head to get Quinn to come closer. When she did he whispered in her ear. "Run upstairs and drag someone down from OB. She's fully dilated. I'm going to deliver her now. GO!"

Quinn nodded and ran quickly out of the room.

Mrs. Reed saw Quinn rush out of the room and looked down at Blaine. "What's wrong?"

"It's ok. It's just that you're going to deliver down here and then we're going to take you and the baby upstairs." Blaine said calmly.

Mrs. Reed shook her head. "No. No. This is not happening. This can't be happening again." she cried.

"It's ok." Blaine soothed. "When I tell you, I need you to push. Ok?"

She wiped her tears quickly and nodded.

"Ok." replied Blaine. "We'll work as a team alright? You push while I count for ten seconds. How does that sound?"

Mrs. Reed nodded. "Oh god. Ok. I feel pressure." she yelled.

Blaine nodded. "Ok. Here we go. Push!"

Mrs. Reed screamed as she began to push while Blaine counted to ten.

"That's it. Keep going!" He encouraged. "Ok, you can stop pushing."

"Why? W..w..what's wrong?" she asked quickly.

Blaine quickly cut the cord and suctioned out the baby's mouth and nose as he moved over to where the bassinet was to clean him off.

"Is my baby ok? Why isn't my baby crying?" she asked frantically.

Once Blaine started had cleared out the baby's lungs and jostled him, he began to wail.

"Congratulations Mrs. Reed! You have a baby boy!" Blaine said happily, as he handed over the blanketed baby.

"Oh my goodness." she cried. "He's so beautiful."

By the time the baby boy was delivered, Quinn had come back down with a doctor and nurse from the NICU.

"We'll take them upstairs now." said Dr. Clark.

Blaine nodded.

"How long will my baby have to stay in the NICU?" Mrs. Reed asked.

"It's hard to tell right now. But maybe a month to six weeks." the nurse replied, as she and Dr. Clark began to move the bed towards the elevators.

"Wait!" Mrs. Reed shrieked. "My daughter, Hannah. She has to get her tonsils removed." she looked up at Blaine and Quinn.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure she knows where you are and after her surgery we'll bring her to your room." Quinn replied and Mrs. Reed nodded.

"Have you thought of what you're going to name the baby Mrs. Reed?" Quinn asked.

Mrs. Reed looked down at her newborn son, then up at Blaine. "Dr. Anderson, you helped me so much. Would you like to name him?"

Blaine looked at the woman shocked. "Me?" he asked and blushed. "I don't know. I mean I've always liked the name Ethan."

Mrs. Reed smiled and looked back down at her son. "Ethan Reed." she said, trying the name on her tongue. "I like it. Thank you. Thank you so much!" she said happily as Dr. Clark and nurse wheeled her and the Devon up to the Maternity Ward.

After Mrs. Reed was taken up to the Maternity Ward and Hannah went up to the OR to have her tonsils removed, Blaine went over to the nurse's station and grabbed a few charts.

"Hey Blaine, you want this patient." Santana asked, holding a clipboard in front of him.

Blaine looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Depends. What is it?"

Santana let out a huff. "Oh come on. After that lady just had her baby, I think you can deal with an ear infection."

Blaine laughed. "Ear infection? Really Santana?"

She just rolled her eyes and handed over the chart.

Blaine piled it on to his stack of charts in his hands and went back to treating patients.

Meanwhile, Kurt was just as busy at his own job. He was supposed to have dinner with Blaine tonight but, by the way things were going he wasn't going to be able to. He looked at the clock and realized it was almost time to pick up Cory and Lila at school.

Kurt thought that he could leave quickly, pick up the kids, drop them off at Rachel's and come back. He was on his way out when, Ashley the secretary stopped him.

"Hey Kurt, wait!" she shouted.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Ashely" he smiled. "I'm sorry, but I need to pick up Lila and Cory."

"I know, but Isabelle told me to let you know that we really need to get the newest designs out _today._" she admitted.

Kurt sighed as he looked at his watch. "I promise I will get the designs out as soon as I get back, but I really need to go now or I get charged every minute I'm late." he insisted.

Ashley held up her hands in defense. "Hey don't shoot the messenger."

Kurt was now caught in between a rock and a hard place. He needed to pick up Lila and Cory, but he also needed to finish his work. He needed to call Rachel or Mercedes to pick up the kids. He also needed to call Blaine and let him know what was going on.

Kurt went back into his office and started to call his friends. He decided to call Mercedes first.

"Hello?" she asked once she picked up the phone.

"'Cedes, it's Kurt. I need you to pick up the kids for me." he pleaded.

"Oh, sorry Kurt. I'm stuck at the recording studio." Mercedes said apologetically. "Try Rachel, maybe she can help."

Kurt sighed. "Yeah I will. Thanks anyway."

"Sorry Kurt." said Mercedes sadly and hung up the phone.

Kurt hung up with Mercedes and dialed called Rachel.

"Hello?" she asked cheerily.

"Hey Rach. Can you pick up Cory and Lila for me? Please? I am stuck at work and I can't leave." Kurt begged.

"Yeah don't worry about it Kurt. I'll go get them right now." Rachel replied.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Rachel. You know I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't an emergency."

Rachel smiled. "Don't worry about it Kurt. I'm always here and happy to help."

Kurt smiled slightly. "Thank you Rachel. I don't know when I'll be home. Blaine is supposed to come over for dinner, but I'm going to call him and tell him what's going on. Do you mind watching the kids until I get off of work?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Kurt, I just told you. I'm here to help. Don't worry about Lila and Cory. They'll be fine." she said reassuringly.

Kurt nodded. "Ok. Just don't give them too much sweets please."

Rachel laughed. "I won't. Now you better let me go so I can go get them."

Kurt laughed. "Ok. I'll call you and let you know when I'm on my way."

"All right. See you later Kurt." she said.

"Bye Rachel. Thanks again. And give them a hug and kiss for me." Kurt insisted.

Rachel shook her head and she made her way of her apartment. "Kurt, you'll be home in a few hours, you're not going off to war." she teased.

"Bye Rachel." he said and hung up.

Before Kurt had the chance to call Blaine, there was a knock at his office door. He looked up and saw Isabelle smiling at him.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

He nodded and waved her in.

"I know that Ashley told you I needed you here, and I really appreciate you putting in the extra hours." she began and Kurt nodded.

"But I was wondering, since you have been with us for so long, I thought you might like to go to the spring fashion show and introduce some of your outfits."

"You mean the one in Paris?" Kurt asked.

Isabelle nodded her head in confirmation. "And if you go you may even meet some other fashion designers who like your designs enough to give you your own label."

Kurt was speechless. Since he had been working for Isabelle for so long, he always wanted to go to the spring fashion so in Paris. He was invited several times but he always turned it down because he had to take care of Lila and Cory. But now he was presented with another opportunity to go to Paris and the chance to have his own design line. This was the chance of a lifetime.

Kurt took in a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts before he answered Isabelle.

"How long would I be away?" he asked.

"About two weeks to a month." she replied.

_A month! _Kurt thought. That was a long time to be away from his kids. What was he going to do? He couldn't turn down a once in a life time opportunity like this.

"Isabelle, thank you for this offer but-" Kurt began, but before he could finish, Isabelle's phone cut him off.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurt." she said apologetically as she looked down at her phone. "Oh no. I have to take this. But just let me know your final decision by next Friday." she smiled as she left his office to take her phone call.

Kurt nodded and watched her leave. Once he knew his boss or anyone else wasn't around, he quickly picked up the phone and called Blaine at work.

At New York Memorial Hospital, Blaine was in the middle of a massive trauma. There was a bad car accident. A teenager happened to be texting and driving and hit a guy on a bicycle. Both patients weren't doing so well. The driver of the car wasn't wearing her seatbelt and the bicyclist wasn't wearing a helmet. Blaine was trying to get the bicyclist's heart to start again.

"Ok, let's charge again. 250. Everybody off!" he ordered. "And Clear!" he shouted as the man's chest jolted.

"Hey Blaine, you have a phone call!" Santana yelled from the nurse's desk.

Blaine looked up quickly. "I'm kind of busy here San. Take a message." he yelled back.

Santana went back to the phone call.

Blaine looked back at the monitor and saw that his patient's heart rate was still flat lined. "Ok let's try again. 275. Everybody off. Clear!"

"Blaine, it's Kurt." Santana shouted again.

After shocking the man's chest again Blaine looked up at Santana. "Just take a message and tell him I'll call him back." he ordered.

"He said that he's working late, can you pick the kids up from Rachel's?" Santana shouted again.

Blaine shook his head as he continued to work on his patient. "Yeah, yeah. That's fine. Just tell him I'll call him back."

Santana nodded and went back to the phone call.

Quinn, who was helping Blaine looked at him. "I think he's gone." she whispered.

Blaine looked her in the eyes. "What?" he gasped.

"That patient." she nodded towards the man. "I think he's gone."

Blaine looked down at the man lying on the gurney, covered in blood. "Yeah. He's gone." he said, as he looked at his watch. "I'll call it. Time of death 16:23."

Blaine sighed as he walked over to the next room where the driver of the car was. The doctor who was working on her stopped and looked up at Blaine. He shook his head. Blaine sighed. He had not only lost one but two patients. Today was not his day.

Blaine made his way over to the nurse's desk.

"Hey, you ok?" Quinn asked, noticing the look on Blaine's face.

Blaine shook his head. "Not really." he said flatly. "Both of those people that came in from that trauma died."

Quinn nodded. "I'm sorry." she said, sympathetically.

Blaine sighed as he looked down at a new chart in his hands. "It's ok."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to pick up Kurt's kids?" Quinn asked.

Blaine looked at his watch. "Oh crap."

"Go. Sign your patients out to another doctor and get out of here. You've been here forever." Quinn insisted.

Blaine shook his head. "Dr. Romano will throw a fit."

Quinn laughed. "Let me worry about Dr. Romano. You've been working your ass off all day and don't you get off in like 20 minutes anyway?"

Blaine nodded. "Alright, thanks Quinn. I'll be in the lounge getting changed if anyone needs me, but after that I'm out of here."

Quinn smiled and laughed.

Quickly Blaine ran into the doctor's lounge and quickly gathered his things from his locker. After he finished getting changed, he picked up his bag and left the lounge.

"All right Quinn." he smiled as he saw that Santana was on the phone.

"I'm on my out." he said.

"Ok Blaine. Have a great night." she said happily as Blaine turned around and made his way towards the door.

"Blaine wait!" Santana shouted.

Blaine sighed and turned around. "What is it Santana?"

"You have a phone call. It's important." Santana said sadly.

Blaine noticed her tone of voice and walked back to the desk. "What is it?" he asked.

"It...it's your mom." she replied. "It's about your brother."

Blaine quickly grabbed the phone from Santana. "Mom?" he asked and soon felt like the world came crashing down around him.

**Cliffhanger! Lol! I know I am mean! But what can I say. I love them. **

**Please leave me a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch. And I will update soon.**

**Socialbutterfly85**

**P.S. I hope you enjoy my cove photos I uploaded today.**


End file.
